Nouvelle page
by Lyra Verin
Summary: Suite à une rupture, Hermione est de retour en Angleterre après 3 ans d'absence. Elle découvre que les choses ont bien changées pour ses amis et qu'il est temps pour elle d'entamer une nouvelle page dans sa vie. [Dramione - rating T - HP/GW, RW/PP, BZ/DG]. Illustration de Karine
1. 1 : Hermione

_**Edit : Note d'auteure post-fictions**_

* * *

 _ **Bonjour à vous qui débarquez ici !**_

 _ **Je tenais à vous supplier de faire preuve d'indulgence en lisant cette histoire. Nouvelle page a été ma première fic "longue" et j'y ai une gestion du temps désastreuse... Bien sûr, je ne remets aucunement l'avis des fabuleuses personnes qui m'ont lues en direct à cette époque, je suis juste honnête. NP est une histoire que j'aime beaucoup mais qui pourrait être nettement mieux !  
**_

 _ **J'ai déjà envisagé de la retravailler mais j'ai d'autres choses à raconter et, après tout, c'est grâce aux défauts de cette histoires que les autres sont nettement plus... abouties. Mais je ne veux pas la supprimer car, mine de rien, je l'aime bien ma petite histoire :) J'ai donc opté pour cette note à la place ^^**_

 _ **Donc, ne jugez pas tout mon travail sur cette seule histoire : oui, les choses vont vite ici, oui, j'en ai conscience et non, ce n'est plus le cas dans mes autres fics :p**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Bonjour !**

 **Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon OS "Un dîner "presque" parfait". Ca m'a grandement motivée à (tenter d') écrire une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Je vous propose donc une nouvelle Dramione post-Poudlard. Ne vous attendez pas à une histoire avec une enquête latente et/ou des choses cachées à révéler. Ça se passe environ 6 ans après la fin de la seconde guerre et le calme est bien revenu dans la communauté magique.**

 **J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. J'ai actuellement quelques chapitres d'avance mais je ne sais pas encore l'importance que tout ça prendra. Ça me semble d'ailleurs assez surréaliste ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Sinon, je remercie bien évidemment** **J. K. Rowling** **pour nous laisser lui emprunter ses personnages et** **Mery-Alice Gilbert** **pour sa relecture et ses conseils.**

 **Et bien sûr, je remercie celles (et ceux ?) qui prendront le temps de lire ce que j'ai essayé de mettre en mots.**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Muushya**

Chapitre 1 : Hermione

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, légèrement nauséeuse. Décidément, elle ne se ferait jamais aux trajets par portoloin. Elle lâcha la chaussure qu'elle tenait encore, poussa un grand soupir et, en entendant une voix claire inviter les voyageurs en provenance de Calais à sortir de la zone d'arrivée des trajets longue distance, attrapa sa valise et se mit en route.

Hermione se sentait un peu perdue. Ça faisait à présent près de 3 ans qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre afin de vivre en France avec son petit ami, Anthony Goldstein. Ou plutôt son ex-petit ami. Depuis un mois.

Elle avait tout quitté, sa famille, ses amis, ses perspectives de carrière pour vivre avec lui dans le sud de la France et lui, il avait mis fin à tout ça sur base d'un « je-ne-suis-plus-sûr-de-t'aimer-encore ». Et encore, elle avait découvert le tout par pur hasard.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Harry et Ginny arriver pour l'accueillir.

\- Hermione ! Enfin te voilà de retour parmi nous ! s'exclama Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras.

Harry étreignit également sa meilleure amie, l'assurant de sa joie de la revoir.

\- Tu verras, on t'a préparé une chambre, tu devrais t'y sentir comme chez toi, enchaîna Ginny. Et Harry a une super nouvelle pour toi !

\- Doucement chérie, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver, tempéra Harry.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison mais Hermione, tu m'as trop manquée !

Hermione sourit à sa meilleure amie. Elle était contente de les retrouver. Bien sûr, un retour dans de telles conditions était forcément particulier mais être à nouveau avec les personnes qui avaient partagé sa vie tant d'années allait forcément l'aider à se remettre plus vite de sa rupture. Harry attrapa la valise d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent tous les trois vers le square Grimmaurd.

En pénétrant dans la maison des Black, ou plutôt des Potter à présent, Hermione put se rendre compte des changements opérés depuis 3 ans. Évidemment, elle avait eu l'occasion de voir Harry et Ginny alors qu'elle vivait en France, mais c'étaient toujours eux qui lui avaient rendu visite. Anthony était assez réticent à l'idée de retourner en Angleterre. L'ex-Serdaigle n'avait jamais été très proche de ses amis.

La maison semblait beaucoup plus lumineuse maintenant que les murs étaient repeints dans des couleurs pastel. Les têtes des anciens elfes de maison avaient été décrochées et Ginny expliqua à Hermione que Kreattur les avait finalement aidés à retirer le tableau de la mère de Sirius. Harry monta la malle d'Hermione dans une de leurs chambres d'amis et celle-ci demanda à rester un peu seule.

Après un soupir, elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda autour d'elle, partagée entre la joie de retrouver ses proches et la pensée de la page qui était en train de se tourner dans sa vie. Elle avait vécu suffisamment de choses pour savoir qu'elle se remettrait de sa rupture mais ça restait malgré tout une période difficile à traverser. Elle fut soudainement interrompue dans ses réflexions.

\- HERMIONE GRANGER ! Descends donc tes fesses ici tout de suite ! Entendit-elle crier à travers la maison.

C'est avec un grand sourire que l'ancienne Gryffondor quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers pour se ruer dans les bras de son autre meilleur ami.

\- Ah bah quand même, ronchonna Ron, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir venir te chercher jusque là-haut !

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais pu résister au son mélodieux de ta voix, le taquina Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là au Ministère pour ton arrivée, tu sais, mais George avait un rendez-vous important chez Gringotts et j'ai dû fermer la boutique, s'excusa Ron.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Ginny, le gratin de ses amis étaient là pour l'accueillir !

Ron jeta un regard noir à sa sœur et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Ah ce que je suis content de te voir, Hermione ! Tu verras, tu vas oublier ce sombre crétin en un rien de temps, enchaina le rouquin.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de lui jeter un regard noir. Décidément, Ron avait toujours autant de tact. Cependant, Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, trop heureuse de tous les retrouver. Ron et Ginny étaient en train de se chamailler quand Kreattur apparut pour leur signaler que le repas était servi. Nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent donc à table pour déguster ce que l'elfe de maison leur avait préparé. Une fois au dessert, Hermione se rappela d'une chose que Ginny avait dite à son arrivée.

\- Alors, demanda la sorcière, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle dont parlait Ginny tout à l'heure ?

\- QUOI ?! s'étouffa Ron, vous ne lui avez toujours rien dit ?

\- Tout le monde n'a pas ta délicatesse, lui rétorqua sa sœur.

\- Oui bon, mais c'est quoi, cette fameuse nouvelle, insista Hermione, avant que les Weasley ne se disputent à nouveau. Surtout que de base, Ginny lui en avait parlé à peine arrivée...

\- En fait, lui répondit Harry, Kingsley nous a entendus parler de ton retour, Ginny et moi … Et en fait, euh…

\- Accouche Harry, bon sang, c'est génial ! l'interrompit Ron.

\- Il pourrait peut-être en placer une si tu la fermais un peu, intervint vivement Ginny.

\- Oui bon ça suffit, trancha Harry. Voilà Hermione, Kingsley t'a obtenu une place d'assistante au Département de la justice magique.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ?

\- Alors, commença à énumérer Harry, je dirais, d'une, parce que tu as un diplôme en droit magique, de deux parce que tu étais major de ta promotion et qu'il avait déjà essayé de te recruter à la fin de tes études et de trois, tu commences lundi. Enfin, si tu en as envie.

Hermione était sans voix. Ses trois amis la regardaient avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un job. Au Ministère. Le Ministre de la magie lui proposait un job au Département de la justice magique. C'était invraisemblable. Effectivement, elle avait obtenu son diplôme haut la main, mais elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis. Partir à l'étranger avec Anthony ne lui avait pas permis de faire valoir son diplôme et elle avait dû se contenter d'un petit boulot dans une librairie. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, elle adorait les livres mais quand même…

\- Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ? insista Harry devant son silence.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle en a envie, lui répondit Ron. Enfin, Harry, c'est Hermione ! Hein, Hermione ?! Mais enfin, dis quelque chose !

\- Bien sûr… murmura leur amie, la voix serrée par l'émotion. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie ! Mais quelle question ! Mais oh là là… je ne suis tellement pas à jour… je ne serai jamais prête pour lundi ! J'ai tellement de choses à rattraper. Les lois évoluent constamment…

Harry, Ginny et Ron se mirent à rire devant l'air paniqué de leur amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, la rassura Harry, tout va bien se passer !

\- Mais oui, surenchérit Ginny, tu sais bien que tu es la meilleure !

Hermione leur fit un sourire empli de gratitude. Prête ou pas, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Elle voulait reprendre sa vie où elle l'avait laissée avant de tout quitter pour Anthony et une telle place était l'occasion rêvée pour ça.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, intervint Ron, mais Pansy va me trucider si je rentre trop tard…

\- Pansy ?! s'exclama Hermione. Alors c'est vraiment vrai et sérieux entre vous ?!

\- Bah euh oui, lui répondit le rouquin… Ça va faire deux ans maintenant… je pensais que tu le savais…

\- Oui… bien sûr… ils me l'ont dit… bredouilla Hermione… Mais en fait, j'avais du mal à le croire… Toi en couple avec Pansy Parkinson… c'est quand même surréaliste !

\- Ah bah va falloir t'y faire vite, s'enthousiasma Ron car demain soir on sort tous ensemble, et également avec Daphné-tu-sais-Greengras pour fêter ton retour et ton nouvel emploi. Elle travaille aussi au Département de la justice magique, ce sera cool pour toi de sympathiser avec une collègue avant ton premier jour !

Là-dessus, Ron s'engouffra dans la cheminée du 12 square Grimmaurd, laissant une Hermione totalement abasourdie par tout ce qu'elle avait appris le temps d'un simple repas.

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu et à bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Je suis bien évidemment ouverte à toute critique constructive, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans un tel projet :p**


	2. 2 : Drago

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec la suite de mon histoire et un peu plus d'infos. J'avance bien dans mon écriture et je peux donc déjà vous dire qu'il devrait y avoir au moins 20 chapitres (je pensais 20 tout pile mais mon chapitre 10 est trop long... enfin bref ^^) et, comme vous allez pouvoir le constater aujourd'hui, j'alterne les points de vue d'Hermione et de Drago.**

 **J'ai donc décidé de publier le chapitre PDV d'Hermione tous les dimanches et celui PDV de Drago tous les mercredis ! J'espère que ce rythme vous conviendra !**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les retours que j'ai déjà eus. Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et merci beaucoup également aux personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en fav ou en alerte dès ce premier chapitre. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous confortera dans vos choix !**

 **Niveau Review Anonyme :**

 **dramione love** : Tout d'abord merci ! Et tu devrais être ravie, Drago fait sa grande entrée dès aujourd'hui :)

 **Et je voudrais aussi remercier J.K. Rowling pour nous (me) laisser emprunter ses personnages, Mery-Alice Gilbert (allez lire ses histoires !) pour sa relecture et ses conseils et ses encouragements mais aussi Karine qui a rejoint discrètement "l'équipe" de mes relectrices.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Drago**

Drago était toujours assis sur son lit lorsque Blaise entra chez lui sans frapper.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore en pyjama ?! T'es au courant qu'on sort ce soir ? lui demanda Blaise, agacé.

\- Comment voudrais-tu que j'oublie ?! Tu me rabâches les oreilles avec ça depuis le début de la semaine… Je t'ai d'ailleurs répété chaque jour que ça ne m'intéressait pas !

\- Arrête de faire ton troll Malefoy, et vas t'habiller ! C'est pas en restant vautré dans ton lit que tu pourras passer à autre chose…

\- Rappelles-moi, quand est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis ? rétorqua sèchement Drago. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix !

Blaise prit le temps de rassembler ses pensées et enchaîna.

\- Écoute, je sais que ce que tu vis en ce moment n'est pas facile mais faut que tu te reprennes, là ! Cette fille est une pétasse. Elle s'est foutu de toi pendant des mois avant de te larguer comme un malpropre… et toi, tu restes là à te lamenter ! Je pensais que les Malefoy avaient plus de fierté que ça…

En voyant Drago se redresser d'un coup, Blaise su qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Attaquer un Malefoy sur sa fichue fierté était à coup sûr le meilleur moyen pour le faire réagir. Sans un regard vers son ami, Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain et mis la douche en route.

Une fois sous l'eau chaude, il poussa un profond soupir, submergé par ses souvenirs. Il avait fréquenté Astoria plus de 5 ans. Bien sûr, leur couple n'était pas parfait, ils se disputaient beaucoup, surtout au début puis avaient sombré dans une sorte de routine insipide. D'ailleurs, avec le recul, l'absence de disputes aurait dû l'interpeller beaucoup plus que ça.

Blaise avait découvert une quinzaine de jours auparavant qu'Astoria menait une double vie. Elle fréquentait un autre homme depuis plus de six mois dans le dos de Drago. Bien évidemment, Blaise avait aussitôt fait part de sa découverte à son meilleur ami et l'explication qui en avait découlé avec Astoria avait été assez catastrophique. Elle avait fini par le mettre à la porte de chez eux et « l'autre » avait emménagé dès le lendemain.

Heureusement, grâce à ses relations, Drago avait rapidement trouvé cet appartement mais changer de lieu ne changeait strictement rien à ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait planifié toute sa vie avec Astoria et avait même commencé à préparer sa demande en mariage et il découvrait que la femme qu'il aimait se foutait royalement de sa gueule depuis des mois.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Blaise l'attendait dans le salon et à peine fut-il sorti de la chambre qu'il reprit, comme si Drago ne s'était pas absenté :

Daphné m'a dit qu'ils allaient au Filet du Diable ce soir. Granger est revenue de France, ils vont fêter ça avec Weasley et Weasley, Potter et Parkinson.

\- Et le rapport est…. ? interrogea Drago.

\- Le rapport avec quoi ? La présence de Parkinson ? c'est Weasley, évidemment. La présence de Daphné ? C'est parce qu'apparemment, Granger a réussi à se dégoter une place au Département de la justice magique, ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant venant d'elle. Weasley a pensé qu'elle serait moins inquiète si elle revoyait Daphné avant de commencer à bosser. Le rapport avec nous ? C'est que je n'ai pas envie que n'importe quel bouffon aille faire du plat à Daphné. Et le Filet du Diable te changera les idées.

\- Tu sais que tu es une vraie commère ? railla Drago. Mais comment peux-tu être au courant de tout ça ? Et concernant Daphné, aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble ! D'ailleurs, je trouve ça très amusant que ce soit la seule que tu appelles par son prénom…

\- Alors tu sauras, mon poto-Drago, que le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi. En s'intéressant aux autres, on apprend plein de trucs. Et effectivement, Daphné et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie qu'elle se tape le premier venu. Et pour son prénom, je t'emmerde, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. Alors prends ta veste, on décolle ! Oh, et tant que j'y pense, on passe par là par le plus grand des hasards…

Drago attrapa sa veste et le suivit sans discuter. Il n'était pas convaincu pour une noise par le plan de son meilleur ami mais il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en discuter. Il suffisait d'un rien pour que Blaise reparte dans des explications interminables. Ils transplanèrent au Chemin de Traverse avant de se diriger vers le Filet du Diable.

Le Filet du Diable était une taverne assez populaire qui avait pour cible les 20-35 ans. Elle s'étendait sur deux niveaux où les clients pouvaient dîner ou boire un verre selon leur envie. La décoration consistait en une sorte de mosaïque végétale avec un mobilier en bois et des poutres apparentes. On retrouvait des plateaux de grandes marques de boisson un peu partout sur les murs. Drago n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'y rendre souvent, Astoria n'étant pas fan de ce genre d'établissement.

En poussant la porte, Drago et Blaise furent assaillis par un brouhaha sourd lié aux multiples conversations qui avaient cours en même temps. Le bar était bondé mais Drago repéra assez facilement les chevelures rousses des Weasley. Alors qu'il se dirigeait tant bien que mal vers leur table, il fut intercepté par un Blaise paniqué :

\- T'es cinglé ou quoi ?! On ne va certainement pas aller les rejoindre comme ça ! Un peu de discrétion, nom d'une marmite ! Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai parlé de _hasard_ !

Drago lui lança un regard sombre et l'accompagna au bar où Blaise commanda deux whiskies Pur Feu. Drago pris son verre et commença à le siroter doucement quand il fut bousculé assez brusquement. Le liquide ambré éclaboussa sa chemise et avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser concrètement ce qu'il lui arrivait, il vit une baguette approcher dangereusement de lui… sa main se déplaça par réflexe pour éloigner celle-ci de son torse.

\- Oh, pardon-pardon-pardon, entendit-il dire. Ne bougez pas, un coup de baguette et tout sera régl…

Alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers la responsable de cet incident, son cœur eu un loupé. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis des années, mais impossible de se tromper. Face à lui se tenait Hermione Granger, momentanément et étonnamment silencieuse. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réagisse.

\- Malefoy ?! Par Merlin, je suis absolument navrée, s'excusa-t-elle encore une fois… Je n'avais absolument pas vu que c'était toi !

\- Pourquoi ? ricana Drago, tu m'aurais bousculé encore plus fort ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais-non-mais-pas-du-tout, baragouina-t-elle. Laisse-moi terminer ce que je voulais faire ok ? Un coup de baguette et ta chemise sera impeccable. Et euh… Barman ! (Hermione se tourna vers le comptoir), pourriez-vous resservir un whisky Pur Feu à cet homme s'il-vous-plait ?

-Il ne faut pas te sentir obligée, Granger, c'était un accident…

Drago était totalement pris de court et ne savait pas comment réagir face à la jeune femme. Du coin de l'œil il vit Blaise les observer en silence.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, Malefoy, s'agaça Hermione. C'est de ma faute, c'est normal, c'est…

Hermione fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Ginny.

\- Ah Hermione ! Tu fais quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle (puis voyant avec qui elle était). Drago ? Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! Ne restez pas seuls ! On a une table là-bas, on va vous faire de la place ! Allez, viens Hermione !

La rouquine attrapa son amie par la main et la traina derrière elle, vérifiant bien que Blaise et Drago les suivaient. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et suivit les deux jeunes femmes avec un air plutôt perplexe sur le visage et une seule pensée en tête. Le regard de Granger quand elle l'avait reconnu.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Je sais que l'attitude amorphe de Drago peut avoir de quoi déstabiliser... en tout cas, ça l'a fait à Mery-Alice ^^ Mais je vous rassure, normalement tous les trucs plus ou moins bizarres que je sème auront leur explication.**

 **Drago vient donc de rentrer en scène et Hermione de lui rentrer dedans XD**

 **On se retrouve dimanche pour avoir la suite de la soirée du point de vue de notre ancienne Gryffondor préférée !**


	3. 3 : Hermione

**Bonjour !**

 **Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier pour les retours que j'ai eus pour cette histoire ! C'est vraiment très encourageant et motivant pour la suite. D'ailleurs, je peux déjà vous dire que j'ai rédigé 16 chapitres et je vous confirme qu'il y en aura bien 20.**

 **Je vous ai aussi préparé un petit OS "Blinny" de Nowel. Dimanche prochain il y aura donc deux publications pour le prix d'une :p**

 **Dans la continuité du "j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment donc j'en profite", j'ai également commencé à me pencher sur ma prochaine fiction longue qui sera aussi une Dramione mais beaucoup plus sombre car elle se passera à Poudlard en pleine guerre contre Voldy !**

 **Bref, beaucoup de rédaction en perspective !**

 **Sinon, je voudrais encore vous remercier de me suivre et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Petites réponses aux anonymes :**

 **Rine :** Merci beaucoup ! Je pense que ce qui avait surtout perturbé ma relectrice, c'est qu'il soit dans cet été à cause d'Astoria mais bon, 5 ans quand même lol. Tu n'auras peut-être pas ta réponse aujourd'hui et puis bon, ce que l'un pense n'est pas forcément la même chose que l'autre... ou pas ! Bref, je m'embrouille, je te laisse lire XD

 **dramione love :** Ah ce regard d'Hermione qui a tant déstabilisé notre Drago. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait été consciente, à voir si elle nous apportera la réponse ? Héhé. Merci beaucoup pour ton retour en attendant ! **  
**

 **Et pour finir, je voudrais remercier Mery-Alice Gilbert (allez-lire-ses-histoires ^^) et Karine pour leur relecture. Et évidemment à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Hermione**

Hermione agrippait la main de Ginny, totalement perdue. Son amie avait appelé Zabini et Malefoy par leurs prénoms. Bon, ses amis avaient déjà passé leur soirée à appeler Parkinson et Greengrass par leurs prénoms, mais là c'était différent.

Après tout, Pansy sortait avec Ron et Daphné était sa meilleure amie. Mais Zabini et Malefoy, c'était un autre niveau ! À la limite, elle voulait encore bien leur accorder Zabini… ce dernier, Parkinson et Greengrass avaient principalement été des suiveurs durant leur scolarité, à la solde de Malefoy. Mais justement, ses amis semblaient être passés au-dessus de tout ça… Hermione commençait à réaliser à quel point Anthony l'avait amputée d'une partie de sa vie… Le fil de ses réflexions fut interrompu par une Pansy surexcitée :

\- Hey Grangie ! Et nos Bièraubeurres ?! lui-demanda celle-ci

Hermione sembla se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle s'était initialement dirigée vers le bar mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Ginny intervint.

\- C'est bon, Pansy, j'y retourne ! Regardez sur qui on est tombé là-bas !

Le reste de la tablée sembla enfin remarquer la présence de Blaise et de Drago. Ce dernier semblait distrait et Blaise, quant à lui, semblait particulièrement fier de lui !

\- Drago, Blaise… quelle coïncidence… souligna Daphné, suspicieuse.

\- Ah ça oui, le monde est petit ! assura Blaise, totalement indifférent au ton de son amie. Drago n'ayant pas trop la forme en ce moment, j'ai pensé qu'une petite sortie entre mecs lui ferait du bien.

Pansy poussa un petit grognement approbateur et se décala pour leur faire de la place. Hermione restait résolument silencieuse face à tous ces échanges, ayant quelques difficultés à trouver sa place parmi ce nouveau groupe. Mais c'était sans compter sur Blaise.

\- Alors Granger, tu vas bosser avec Daphné au Département de la justice magique ? l'interrogea l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Apparemment, répondit Hermione en souriant. Harry me l'a appris hier. J'avoue appréhender un peu la reprise, vu que je n'ai pas pu officier dans le domaine depuis mon diplôme…

\- Ah bon ?! la coupa Daphné, mais tu étais pourtant la meilleure de notre promotion !

\- Hum oui… bredouilla Hermione, mais c'est-à-dire que notre diplôme n'est pas reconnu en France donc… hum… voilà…

Sentant son amie mal à l'aise, Harry intervint :

\- Mais je suis sûre que tu vas très bien t'en sortir, Hermione, il n'y a pas de raison !

Hermione le regarda avec gratitude et le reste du groupe sembla comprendre que c'était un sujet sensible car personne n'insista. C'est à ce moment-là que Ginny revint avec les bièraubeurres. Blaise leva son verre et porta un toast au retour d'Hermione. La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement, entre les chamailleries de Ron avec sa sœur et le flirt à peine déguisé de Blaise et Daphné. Heureuse d'être entourée de ses amis, Hermione se contenta de les observer.

Elle réalisa rapidement que Malefoy n'avait plus rien dit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bar. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Hermione se permis de l'observer d'un peu plus près. Elle n'avait pas revu l'ancien Serpentard depuis plusieurs années, l'ayant vaguement croisé durant ses études sans jamais vraiment lui parler. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds mais il avait opté pour une coiffure plus moderne. Il était toujours impeccablement vêtu bien qu'avec simplicité. Il s'était élargi et ses traits avaient gagné en maturité mais il était toujours parfaitement reconnaissable. Elle s'avoua qu'il était bel homme.

S'attardant un peu sur son regard, elle put voir que ses yeux étaient toujours aussi gris mais qu'ils avaient perdu de leur arrogance. Ils avaient d'ailleurs, très peu d'éclat et semblaient plutôt éteints. Hermione s'interrogea brièvement sur la raison de ceci. Soudain, Drago croisa son regard et Hermione détourna vivement la tête, rougissant légèrement d'avoir été surprise à l'observer. Malefoy pris un air légèrement étonné.

Puis une question d'Harry attira particulièrement son attention.

\- Alors Drago, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Harry visiblement inquiet.

\- Ca va oui, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, lui répondit le blond avec lassitude.

Apparemment, Harry ne jugea pas utile d'insister même s'il était évident que Malefoy « n'allait pas ». Ce point interpella Hermione au moins autant que le fait que ces deux-là s'appellent par leurs prénoms. Elle avait l'impression d'être tombée dans un monde parallèle.

Daphné se tourna ensuite vers elle afin de lui parler de son futur boulot. Elle travaillait au Département de la justice magique depuis 3 ans maintenant et la briefa brièvement sur le service. Le directeur du Département, Dougal Morgan, était apparemment assez exigeant mais très juste.

Peu à peu, les différents membres du groupe quittèrent le bar et Harry, Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent à la maison du square Grimmaurd.

Une fois dans son lit, Hermione repensa à la soirée surréaliste qu'elle venait de passer. Ron sortait réellement avec Pansy Parkinson et ils avaient l'air fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les anciens ennemis s'appelaient mutuellement par leurs prénoms, même Malefoy, Ron et Harry, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans le passé. Daphné avait essayé de la rassurer une partie de la soirée sur son premier jour de boulot.

Hermione sentit monter une bouffée de rancœur envers son ex-petit ami. Elle avait tout quitté pour lui et se rendait compte à présent qu'elle avait été zappé d'une part importante de la vie de ses amis.

Anthony et elle avaient commencé à se fréquenter la dernière année de leurs études. Ils se connaissaient de Poudlard et de l'Armée de Dumbledore, bien évidemment, mais ils n'avaient jamais été très proches à l'époque. Ils s'étaient rapprochés à force de se croiser à la bibliothèque et avaient fini par réaliser qu'ils avaient énormément de choses en commun, à commencer par leur amour du travail bien fait.

Les choses s'étaient enchaînées rapidement entre eux et quand, une fois son diplôme en poche, Anthony s'était vu offrir une place d'enseignant d'Histoire de la magie à Beauxbâtons, Hermione l'avait suivi sans trop d'hésitations. Malheureusement, l'horaire lié à sa place ne leur avait pas permis de retourner régulièrement en Angleterre, Anthony préférant profiter de ses vacances pour découvrir d'autres pays.

Harry et Ginny étaient bien venus lui rendre quelques visites, mais c'était quand même différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre à Poudlard et au début de leurs études supérieures. De plus, Anthony n'était pas des plus chaleureux face à leurs anciens camarades de classe. Quant à Ron… et bien, c'était une chose supplémentaire qu'elle pouvait ajouter à la liste de tout ce qu'elle pouvait reprocher à Anthony.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Au lieu de se tourner sans arrêt dans son lit, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit explorer la maison. Sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva devant la tapisserie de la famille Black. Elle constata qu'Harry avait réussi à restaurer les portraits de Sirius, Andromeda et Nymphadora. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il l'avait conservée, alors qu'il savait très bien que son parrain l'avait en horreur mais conclut qu'il avait dû estimer que restaurer les portraits brûlés seraient une meilleure revanche contre les Black. Elle s'aperçut également que Remus et Teddy avaient rejoints l'arbre généalogique et eu un sourire nostalgique. Finalement, son regard s'arrêta sur le portrait de Drago Malefoy.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Filet du Diable, elle autorisa ses pensées à se tourner vers son ancien ennemi. Il avait été plutôt étrange pendant toute la soirée. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'attaque verbalement, comme il le faisait à Poudlard, mais rien. A part au bar, où il s'était montré plutôt… gentil…elle ne l'avait entendu parler que pour dire à Harry qu'il allait bien. Elle se dit par ailleurs qu'elle devrait demander à son ami pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question. Ça expliquerait peut-être la raison pour laquelle Malefoy avait semblé être si peu fidèle à lui-même. Puis Hermione réalisa qu'en fait, elle ne le connaissait pas du tout. Elle se souvenait du Malefoy de Poudlard mais n'avait aucune idée de qui était l'homme devenu l'ami de ses amis. Et c'est en pensant encore une fois à lui qu'elle retourna dans sa chambre et trouva enfin le sommeil.

* * *

 **Voili voilou pour ce petit chapitre Hermionesque. Elle est assez dans la retenue mais bon, c'est plutôt dans la nature de la jeune femme de toute façon, non ? ^^**

 **En tout cas, nos deux protagonistes semblent assez intrigués par l'autre... hum hum...**

 **On se retrouve mercredi pour retrouver Drago ? Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il va recroiser la sorcière... ;)**


	4. 4 : Drago

**Bonjour à vous !**

 **Par quoi commencer ? Hum, je peux vous annoncer que j'ai fini d'écrire cette fic et donc, elle fait bel et bien 20 chapitres. Donc quoi qu'il arrive, vous aurez l'histoire complète, pas de souci à ce sujet !**

 **J'ai aussi doucement commencé une autre fiction longue mais elle est plus complexe à écrire donc ça va sans doute me prendre plus de temps mais vu l'avance que j'ai avec celle-ci, vous ne vous en rendrez sans doute pas compte ^^**

 **Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews (c'est féminin ou masculin, d'ailleurs ?), c'est vraiment très encourageant ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Niveau reviews anonymes :**

 **Rine :** Merci beaucoup ! Et il y aura des "révélations" au fur et à mesure, pas d'inquiétude. J'ai essayé de couvrir, même brièvement, les grandes questions qui pourraient être liées à "comment en sont-ils arrivés là" :p

 **dramione love :** Merci beaucoup également. Nous sommes déjà de retour avec la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant !

 **Et un grand merci aussi à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling, bien sûr, pour nous prêter ses personnages.**

 **Et comme on ne se revoit que dimanche, je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà un excellent réveillon de Noël (et comme annoncé la fois passé, je vous offrirai un petit OS pour la peine ;) )**

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Drago**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Drago regarda Harry, Ginny et Granger sortir du bar et se replongea dans son verre. La vie était vraiment étrange. Quand ils avaient commencé à fréquenter les anciens Gryffondor, il avait été conscient qu'il se retrouverait un jour ou l'autre face à Granger et parmi tous les scénarios qu'il avait envisagés, aucun ne se rapprochait de la réalité.

Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à communiquer autrement qu'en joutes verbales mêlant insultes et reproches et là, la première chose que la jeune femme lui avait dite était des excuses. Or, il pensait de tout son être qu'il était celui qui lui devait des excuses pour toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant tant d'années.

La chute de Voldemort ayant mis en plein jour son ascendance moldue, il avait réalisé à quel point sa famille et lui avaient été manipulés et s'étaient fourvoyés en le servant. Bien qu'il ait sincèrement pensé, à l'époque, que son statut de Sang-Pur lui valait bien quelques privilèges, il n'avait jamais vraiment adhéré à toutes ces conneries sur la puissance magique liée à la naissance. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il fréquentait au quotidien une Née-moldue meilleure que tous les Sang-Pur de leur âge qu'il connaissait ?

Après, son manque de culture concernant le monde magique était particulièrement horripilant de même que sa tendance à affirmer que tous les êtres-vivants étaient égaux mais ce n'était pas, selon lui, une raison valable pour la tuer.

Mais son père avait pris les propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour parole d'évangile et Drago avait été élevé dans ces croyances. Lorsqu'on est enfant, il est très difficile, voire impossible d'aller contre sa famille et tout ce qu'on avait toujours connu. Drago s'était souvent demandé depuis la fin de la guerre comment Sirius Black avait pu se détacher ainsi des valeurs qui lui avaient également été inculquées.

Drago fut tiré de ses pensées par un Blaise relativement éméché :

\- Dis mon poto-Drago, à quoi tu peeeeeenses ? le questionna son ami. Je suis sûr que c'est à la jolie Grangie !

Drago poussa un grognement. Son ami le connaissait trop bien.

\- Note que ça ne me gêne pas du tout hein, poursuivit Blaise. Je préfère largement te voir baver sur Granger que sur ta pétasse d'ex !

\- Je crois que tu as assez bu Blaise, viens, on va rentrer, le coupa Drago.

Blaise marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et Drago le soutint pour transplaner chez lui. Cette nuit, son ami dormirait sur son canapé. Mais le blond ne pouvait pas se retirer les paroles de Blaise de la tête. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la trahison d'Astoria, il n'avait pas du tout pensé à elle.

.

.

.

En se levant, le lendemain en fin de matinée, Drago avait trouvé son canapé vide, avec juste un mot de son ami « Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas le petit canapé de ton appart mais le lit de mon manoir est plus confortable. Merci de m'avoir ramené. N'hésite pas à penser à Granger ! A demain. B. »

Drago poussa un grognement mi-amusé, mi-agacé et fila sous la douche. Il passa une bonne partie de sa journée à travailler sur quelques dossiers, pour s'empêcher de penser à Astoria et alla se coucher de bonne heure.

.

.

.

Le lendemain midi, il attendait Blaise dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie quand il fut brutalement bousculé.

\- Décidément, Granger, ça devient une habitude ! Il va falloir trouver un autre moyen moins douloureux de me toucher, si tu es tant que ça attirée par moi ! la taquina-t-il.

\- Tiens… euh…bonjour Malefoy, désolée… bafouilla Hermione, rougissante.

\- Salut Grangie, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh… Tu travailles aussi au Ministère ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi ? Non pas du tout, j'attends Blaise. Il travaille au Département des jeux et sports magiques.

\- Ah ok… je ne savais pas… Hum par hasard, tu ne saurais pas où est la cafétéria ? J'aimerais aller m'acheter de quoi manger…

\- Toute seule ?! Où est Harry ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Occupé… mais ce n'est pas grave, je suis une grande fille…

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, rétorqua-t-il. Viens manger avec nous.

Drago ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de proposer une telle chose. Et Hermione semblait tout aussi surprise que lui.

\- Euh, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- On est dans le même groupe d'amis à présent, non ? Il est peut-être temps qu'on apprenne à un peu mieux se connaitre, expliqua le jeune homme, sans trop comprendre d'où il pouvait bien sortir une telle idée.

Hermione était en train d'acquiescer quand ils furent rejoints par Blaise.

\- Salut ! s'exclama Drago. Je viens de proposer à Grangie de se joindre à nous pour déjeuner.

Blaise le regarda en haussant un sourcil, étonné.

\- Hum oui, expliqua Hermione. On se disait que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal d'avoir des rapports plus… humains… vu qu'apparemment on va être amenés à se croiser régulièrement …

\- Ça tombe bien ! déclara Blaise. Je venais justement te dire que j'avais une réunion de dernière minute ce midi et que je ne pouvais pas me libérer. Amusez-vous bien ! conclut-il avant de les abandonner en plein milieu du hall.

Drago et Hermione restèrent plantés-là, quelques minutes, évitant de se regarder.

\- Bon… euh… toussota Hermione. Je te laisse choisir où on va ? Tu as plus l'habitude que moi.

Drago fut surpris de voir que la jeune femme était toujours partante pour manger avec lui, seule à seul, mais il lui prit la main et transplana sur le Chemin de traverse.

Il l'emmena au Filet du Diable, estimant que se retrouver dans un environnement connu d'eux deux serait moins intimidant. Intimidant. Il avait du mal à accepter qu'il était intimidé face à Granger mais pourtant, il l'était. Il se ressaisit d'un mouvement d'épaules et lui ouvrit la porte de l'établissement.

Ils prirent place à une table pour deux dans un coin assez calme et commandèrent le plat du jour. Ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités pour l'instant, évitant de se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Alors ? Ta première journée se passe bien ? se lança Drago.

\- Oh oui ! C'est passionnant ! (Une lueur d'excitation s'était allumée dans le regard de la jeune femme). Heureusement que Daphné est là pour m'épauler mais l'équipe est vraiment sympa, ça fait réellement du bien de travailler enfin en lien avec mes études.

\- Je comprends, lui répondit Drago. Ou en fait non… Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas pu travailler dans ton domaine depuis tout ce temps…

\- Et bien… commença Hermione, hésitante.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de t'expliquer si tu n'en as pas envie... la coupa doucement le jeune homme.

\- Non c'est bon, dit-elle avec une voix plus assurée. Anthony… Goldstein, tu vois qui c'est ? (Drago acquiesça vaguement d'un signe de tête). Et bien c'était mon petit ami. Et il avait une place pour être professeur… à Beauxbâtons. Bref, je l'ai suivi et en France, mon diplôme n'y avait pas d'équivalence et donc voilà.

\- Tu veux dire que toi, Hermione Granger, tu as mis ta carrière de côté pour un… type ?! s'étonna Drago.

\- C'est sûr que dit comme ça… grogna Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas un « type » comme tu dis Malefoy, je l'aimais et c'était normal que je le suive.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comment ça, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a semblé normal d'abandonner tes rêves pour lui et pas l'inverse ? Surtout qu'un diplôme d'historien ouvre bien plus de portes en Angleterre que celui de droit pas reconnu en France…

Hermione ne sut visiblement pas quoi répondre… La serveuse leur apporta leur plat, elle en profita donc pour changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, Malefoy, tu bosses dans quoi ?

\- Le commerce.

\- Mais encore ? insista-t-elle.

\- Des potions.

-…

-…

-…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bah je ne sais pas, on discute là, non ? Tu ne pourrais pas développer un peu plus ? s'agaça Hermione.

Drago poussa un léger soupir.

\- Toujours à vouloir tout savoir, hein, Granger ? Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le fusilla du regard. Drago grogna, légèrement agacé.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça ! Susceptible, en plus ! Je travaille dans le commerce de potions. Il n'y a rien de plus transcendant à en dire et c'est donc pour ça que je n'en dis pas plus.

\- Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air très passionnant, constata Hermione.

\- En effet, lui répondit Drago, mais ça rapporte pas mal. Donc ça me suffit. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si mon nom me permettait de faire ce que je voulais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais les Malefoy n'étaient pas vraiment du bon côté lors de la Seconde Guerre… marmonna Drago.

\- Mais enfin, c'est absurde, s'étonna Hermione. Sans ta mère Harry serait mort et on n'en serait pas là !

Surpris, Drago n'ajouta rien et termina son repas en silence.

Au moment de partir, Hermione insista pour payer sa part, au plus grand agacement de l'ancien Serpentard « ne-sois-pas-ridicule-tu-n'as-même-pas-encore-été-payée » mais la jeune femme n'en démordit pas. Une fois sur le Chemin de traverse, Drago se demanda s'il devait la raccompagner au Ministère ou pas mais la jeune femme trancha pour lui.

\- Bon, et bien Malefoy, merci pour la pause. C'était nettement plus agréable que ce que j'aurais cru !

\- Tu sauras, Grangie, que c'est toujours plus agréable que ce que l'on pense avec moi, la taquina-t-il.

Drago s'esclaffa voyant Hermione virer au rouge vif.

\- Il me semblait bien que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment avoir gagné en modestie ! lui rétorqua-elle malgré la chaleur de ses joues. Comme tu l'as dit, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas !

Drago rit encore plus fort et enchaîna :

\- J'ai changé, Grangie, mais tu ne feras jamais de moi un menteur. Ce fut étonnamment un plaisir pour moi aussi et peut-être qu'un de ces jours, tu verras à quel point j'ai été modeste, pour le coup.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et la planta en plein milieu de la rue.

Alors qu'il retournait vers ses bureaux, il se dit qu'il avait réellement passé un très bon moment en compagnie de Granger et ne réalisa pas un instant qu'il n'avait de nouveau pas pensé une seule fois à Astoria pendant le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou !**

 **Alors, ce petit tête à tête vous a plu ? En tout cas, eux ont eu l'air d'apprécier !**

 **Ils peuvent d'ailleurs remercier Blaise ;)**

 **A dimanche avec Hermione.**

 **(et un petit Blinny de Nowel... D'ailleurs, en petit avant-goût, je peux vous dire que je l'ai appelé "Un Noël au Terrier")**

 **Merci encore de me suivre !**


	5. 5 : Hermione

**Hello !**

 **Oui, je sais on est samedi... et j'avais dit qu'Hermione serait pour le dimanche. Sauf que figurez-vous que demain, c'est Nowel et je suis dans ma belle-famille pour l'occasion et ça va encore trainer jusqu'aux petites heures cette nuit et... bref, je me suis dit que vous préféreriez l'avoir avec un jour d'avance qu'un jour de retard. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée ^^**

 **Dans la même idée, je vais aussi poster mon petit OS de Noël qui a aussi particulièrement sa place aujourd'hui.**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier pour tous vos retours, que ce soit en mise en fav/follow ou reviews. Bon, ok, un merci particulier pour celles (et ceux ?) qui prennent la peine de me dire ce qu'ils en pensent car c'est très motivant pour la suite !**

 **Pour les reviews anonymes :**

 **Berenice** : et oui, je sais que ça surprend mais en même temps, Hermione est entière et loyale. Elle a tout lâché pour Harry (ok la situation était plus critique ^^) mais elle est/était amoureuse d'Anthony et donc ça lui a semblé naturel. Et puis, je pense qu'elle restait persuadée qu'elle pourrait quand même bosser dans son domaine quitte à suivre une formation pour une équivalence et s'est retrouvée un peu le bec dans l'eau. Bref ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton retour :)

 **dramione love** : ça tombe bien, je vous l'envoie avec un jour d'avance :p J'espère que ça te plaira.

 **Et pour finir, un énorme merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture. Puis à J.K. Rowling évidemment pour ses personnages.**

 **On se retrouve en bas ?**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Hermione**

 **.**

Hermione était totalement abasourdie. Sous-entendre qu'ils puissent un jour… tous les deux… Non mais quel goujat ! Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était toujours en plein milieu du Chemin de traverse et transplana au Ministère.

Comme elle l'avait dit à Malefoy, elle était vraiment très heureuse de sa nouvelle place. Dougal Morgan, le directeur du Département de la justice magique, l'avait reçue brièvement dans son bureau le matin même l'assurant du plaisir qu'il avait de l'avoir dans son équipe.

Il l'avait ensuite présentée à Nicodème Jones, le sorcier qu'elle serait amenée à assister. Ce dernier avait la quarantaine, une calvitie naissante et un embonpoint apparent. Il l'avait tout de suite mise à l'aise, comprenant qu'elle était un peu rouillée. Pour l'instant, Hermione devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers afin de pouvoir se familiariser avec le type d'affaires qui était sa spécialité.

Là encore, elle se demanda dans quelle mesure Harry et Kingsley étaient intervenus dans l'obtention de son poste vu que Nicodème semblait visiblement très impliqué contre l'exploitation et les abus envers les elfes de maison et les gobelins.

Daphné lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des archives du service ainsi que les différentes façons de communiquer selon les besoins. Hermione lui en était par ailleurs très reconnaissante car ça lui avait permis de trouver rapidement ses repères. Perdue dans ses dossiers, elle n'entendit pas Harry arriver.

\- Salut Hermione !

\- Bonjour Harry. Je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Pas de souci. Il est 18 heures, j'allais rentrer, tu viens ?

\- Oh, déjà ?! Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer ! Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive.

Harry regarda tendrement sa meilleure amie. Il semblait ravi de la voir si sereine. Les deux sorciers transplanèrent à la maison du square Grimmaurd. Ginny était déjà rentrée et les attendait avec impatience.

\- Alors Hermione, et cette première journée ? la questionna la rousse.

\- C'était vraiment génial. Mes supérieurs sont sympas même si Dougal Morgan est assez intimidant.

\- Ça fait plaisir en tout cas de te voir si heureuse, Hermione, commenta Harry. Et je m'excuse encore pour ce midi, j'aurais voulu déjeuner avec toi pour ton premier jour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, répondit Hermione. Je suis allée manger avec Malefoy.

Surpris, Harry et Ginny la dévisagèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts.

\- Malefoy ?! s'étonna Ginny, Drago Malefoy ?!

\- Bah euh oui… bredouilla Hermione. En fait, Zabini devait venir avec nous mais il a apparemment eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Et on a pensé que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre, vu que maintenant on partage les mêmes amis…

\- C'est étrange, souligna Harry distraitement, il me semble pourtant avoir vu Blaise manger à la cafétéria du Ministère quand je suis allé m'acheter un sandwich…

Hermione sembla perplexe face aux propos de son ami.

\- Bref, enchaina la sorcière. Malefoy et moi sommes allés manger au Filet du Diable et c'était plutôt bien.

\- Le repas ou le tête-à-tête avec Drago ? la taquina Ginny.

\- Et bien les deux en fait. Le repas était très bon et avec Malefoy, ça s'est mieux passé que ce que j'aurais pensé. Bon, il a toujours tendance à faire son malin (les joues d'Hermione prirent une légère teinte rosée) mais il est au final assez sympa.

Les trois amis furent interrompus par Kreattur qui leur signala que le repas était servi.

\- J'espère que tu paies cet elfe, Harry, sembla réaliser Hermione.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'avec une amie comme toi j'aurais pris ce risque ? Oui, après de nombreuses négociations, Kreattur a accepté que je lui verse un gallion par semaine et deux jours de congés par mois.

\- C'est peu….

\- Je sais mais ne commence pas Hermione ! Je n'ai pas réussi à lui faire accepter plus. Il y a quand même du progrès.

\- Oui c'est vrai… (se tournant vers l'elfe de maison) en tout cas, Kreattur, ce repas est délicieux.

L'elfe ne répondit rien mais la remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Au fait ! s'enthousiasma Ginny, j'ai obtenu des places pour le prochain match des Canons de Chudley contre les Harpies de Holyhead. Enfin 5 places en plus parce que la Gazette me paie d'office la mienne. C'est pour vendredi soir.

\- Tu vas les donner à qui ? l'interrogea Harry.

\- Il y en a bien évidemment une pour Hermione et toi. Je vais en donner deux à Ron et Pansy, sinon mon frère ne me pardonnera jamais de lui faire louper un tel match. Et je pensais donner la cinquième à Drago. Ça lui changera les idées… il n'a vraiment pas l'air en forme depuis l'histoire avec Astoria.

\- Astoria ? intervint Hermione. Greengrass ? La sœur de Daphné ?

\- Elle-même, grogna Harry. Ils étaient ensemble depuis genre 5 ans mais il a appris il y a deux semaines qu'elle le trompait depuis des mois.

Hermione prit un air légèrement horrifié face à cette information. Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi il lui avait semblé si distant samedi soir au Filet du Diable. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à ce que Drago était en train de traverser. Sa propre rupture était douloureuse mais elle n'avait pas à gérer six mois de trahison.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur, les trois amis ne manquant pas de sujets de conversation avec tout ce temps qu'ils avaient à rattraper.

Vers 22 heures, Hermione laissa Harry et Ginny seuls et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, elle prit le livre que son supérieur lui avait prêté sur les nouvelles lois régissant la magie des gobelins et se coucha.

Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son texte, ses pensées déviant sans arrêt vers Malefoy. Leur déjeuner avait vraiment été agréable et ils avaient discuté assez naturellement, sans trace de leur rancune passée. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la charrier un peu mais il n'avait eu aucun mot méchant, aucune parole laissant transparaître l'adolescent horrible qu'il avait été. D'ailleurs, avec le recul, elle trouvait ça plutôt rassurant qu'il l'ait embêtée. Ça aurait été définitivement louche qu'il soit simplement gentil avec elle.

Était-ce Astoria qui l'avait changé comme ça ? Hermione ne connaissait la sorcière que de nom et n'avait aucune idée du genre de personne qu'elle était. Enfin, mis à part du genre à tromper son conjoint pendant des mois, visiblement.

Hermione se demanda si Anthony aurait fini par la tromper si elle n'était pas tombée sur cette lettre de Michael Corner lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas rompu avec elle s'il ne l'aimait plus. Hermione lui avait aussi posé cette question. Il lui avait juste répondu qu'il se sentait coupable vu qu'elle était venue en France pour lui. Leur séparation avait un peu trainé en longueur. Ils avaient cohabité encore quelques temps pour permettre à Hermione de démissionner de son emploi à la librairie (hors de question qu'elle les abandonne du jour au lendemain) ainsi que pour préparer son retour en Angleterre.

Ils s'étaient séparés en pleurant, Anthony s'excusant de ne plus l'aimer. Par rapport à Malefoy, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Anthony avait été lâche mais pas cruel. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'au final c'était elle qui s'était coupée de ses amis, Anthony n'ayant pas assez de volonté pour s'opposer à elle. Sauf bien évidemment concernant son emploi à Beauxbâtons. Et Ron. Mais elle était amoureuse et avait tellement eu peur de le perdre qu'elle s'était mis en tête qu'elle devait toujours aller dans son sens pour le garder.

Hermione commençait à s'endormir quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la fenêtre de sa chambre. C'est avec surprise qu'elle ouvrit à un magnifique hibou de couleur fauve qui déposa une lettre sur son lit avant de repartir à tire d'ailes. Étonnée, Hermione l'ouvrit et y lu une seule phrase :

 _« Demain, même heure, même endroit ? »_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voili voilou ! Pas beaucoup de Drago cette fois-ci, je le reconnais mais il va vite revenir (en dehors du fait que la prochaine fois, c'est son jour ^^).**

 **Alors, même heure, même endroit ? Elle va y aller ? ^^**

 **Ils sont quand même mignons à s'apprivoiser en douceur, non ? ^^**

 **Bref. Je vous souhaite de passer un excellent Réveillon. J'espère que vous serez gâtés. Et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un oeil sur mon OS de Noël, c'est un Blinny.**

 **A mercredi !**


	6. 6 : Drago

**Hello les ptis poulets !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël et que vous avez été gâtés ! Perso, j'ai reçu 3 livres : la chambre des secrets version illustrée par Jim Kay, le grand livre des créatures et la valise des créatures (des animaux fantastiques). Bref, je suis comblée !**

 **Je voulais vous dire aussi que j'avais commencé une autre histoire post-Poudlard. Je n'abandonne pas mon idée pendant Poudlard mais elle est plus complexe et je ne veux pas la bâcler ^^**

 **J'ai une petite pensée aussi pour Carrie Fisher. Starwars est aussi une saga qui me tient à coeur !**

 **Un grand merci en tout cas pour tous les signes d'intérêt que vous montrez envers mon histoire que ce soit via les follow/fav ou via les reviews, bien évidemment !**

 **Love maraudeurs** : Merci beaucoup ! Alors cette fic tient en 20 chapitres qui sont déjà écrits. Pour un dîner "presque" parfait, je n'ai pas prévu d'écrire la suite... c'était juste une petite parenthèse dans la vie de ces personnages.

 **dramione love** : le voici justement. J'espère qu'il te plaira !

 **Et enfin, merci encore à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour ses perso.**

 **On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Drago**

 **.**

Drago attendait sur le Chemin de traverse, faisant basculer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était légèrement en avance, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Hermione n'avait répondu à son message que ce matin. Il avait donc plutôt mal dormi, à se demander s'il avait bien fait de la réinviter de cette façon. Ça non plus, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que l'amitié de la sorcière lui importait déjà autant. Il avait été assez perturbé quand Pansy avait commencé à fréquenter Ron car il avait tout de suite compris que ça impliquerait de se rapprocher des autres anciens Gryffondor. Bizarrement, la situation n'avait pas été si tendue, ayant tous pris en maturité.

Le fait qu'Harry ait pris la défense de sa mère au moment des procès des Mangemorts, lui évitant ainsi la prison, jouait aussi grandement dans les rapports que l'ancien Serpentard avait avec l' _Élu_. De plus, Ron et Granger avaient témoigné en sa faveur, à sa plus grande surprise, certifiant qu'il leur avait permis de gagner du temps, leur donnant l'occasion de s'échapper lors de leur passage par le manoir Malefoy, ce qui lui avait permis, à lui aussi, de rester libre.

Leurs relations étaient donc déjà plus sereines dans la période qui avait directement suivi la bataille de Poudlard mais si Ron et Pansy n'avaient pas commencé à se fréquenter deux ans auparavant, ils ne seraient jamais devenus amis pour autant. Enfin, il était devenu ami avec Ron, Harry et Ginny, Hermione vivant déjà en France à cette période. En pensant à la sorcière, elle arrivait justement vers lui.

\- Excuse-moi pour le retard ! J'étais plongée dans un dossier super intéressant, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Pas de souci, lui répondit Drago. Je viens juste d'arriver. On y va ?

Drago lui ouvrit la porte et ils se dirigèrent vers la place qu'ils avaient occupé la veille.

\- Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir répondu que ce matin. Je n'ai pas de hibou et Félix, le hibou de Harry, était déjà en mission…

\- Décidément Granger, tu passes ton temps à t'excuser en ce moment ! Ne t'en fais pas, on est là, c'est le principal, lui rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione rougit légèrement, ce qui amusa Drago. Cependant, il ressentit une bouffée de soulagement en réalisant que ce n'était pas par indifférence si elle lui avait répondu si tardivement.

La serveuse arriva et, une fois de plus, ils prirent tous les deux le plat du jour.

\- Sinon, comment se porte le monde merveilleux du commerce des potions ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Plutôt bien en fait. Je suis à deux doigts d'obtenir un contrat exclusif avec l'inventeur d'une potion de soins contre l'éclabouille, ça devrait me rapporter pas mal de gallions.

\- Oh, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Cette maladie est vraiment un fléau ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Mais tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier… Si tu avais eu… plus de choix… dans quoi aurais-tu aimé travailler ?

\- J'aurais souhaité _créer_ des potions. J'ai toujours aimé les cours de Rogue, notamment ceux où on devait décomposer ses préparations. Mais apparemment, un Malefoy qui souhaiterait créer des potions aurait forcément des idées de magie noire derrière la tête, répondit Drago, légèrement amer.

\- Décidément tout ça est d'un absurde ! s'indigna Hermione. Tu faisais partie des meilleurs élèves en potions ! Qui sait ce que tu pourrais inventer avec un environnement adéquat !

Drago était sincèrement touché de voir à quel point la jeune femme semblait croire en ses talents. Astoria avait toujours trouvé son envie de créer idiote. D'après elle, le commerce était bien plus simple et surtout plus lucratif.

La serveuse apporta leurs plats et ils commencèrent à les déguster en silence.

\- J'ai été très surprise de recevoir ton hibou hier soir… commença Hermione. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai passé un très bon moment avec toi. Et je t'imaginais déjà toute triste à errer dans les couloirs du Ministère à chercher en vain cette fichue cafétéria.

\- Oui, donc en fait tu as eu pitié de moi ? lui demanda Hermione, levant un sourcil.

\- Voilà, c'est tout à fait ça ! la taquina-t-il.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire et Drago se sentir particulièrement de bonne humeur.

\- Tu sais, Granger… avant d'aller plus loin… enfin… Je voudrais m'excuser. J'ai été horrible avec toi pendant des années et je ne m'en suis jamais excusé auprès de toi. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec Harry et Ron mais pas avec toi, donc voilà…

Hermione le fixa sans rien dire, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il savait que s'il voulait nouer une relation sincère avec la sorcière, il devait passer par la case excuses.

\- Merci, finit par dire Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas utile. Enfin, j'apprécie sincèrement le geste mais je connais Harry et Ron par cœur et s'ils en sont arrivés à être ami avec toi, c'est forcément parce que tout ça a été mis à plat. Enfin bref, merci quand même.

Drago lui rendit son sourire. Décidément, il avait eu une bonne idée en l'invitant à manger à nouveau avec lui. Ils poursuivirent leur repas dans un silence serein.

\- Au fait, Malefoy, pour ta gouverne, sache qu'Harry m'avait proposé de manger avec lui ce midi, précisa Hermione.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi de l'apprendre, railla-t-il. Mais je note que tu as tout de même eu l'intelligence de répondre à mon invitation plutôt qu'à la sienne, ce que je comprends parfaitement, je suis quand même plus agréable à regarder !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

\- Ne le nie pas Grangie, c'est une évidence que toi-même tu ne peux contester !

\- Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois !

\- On en a déjà parlé hier, tu sais bien que je te montre à quel point je suis modeste quand tu veux !

Cette fois, Hermione vira au rouge vif, au plus grand amusement de Drago.

\- Il ne faut pas rougir comme ça Grangie, je ne suis pas en train de te demander en mariage !

\- Tu ne m'intimides pas, Malefoy ! répondit Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Tu sais ce qu'on dit chez les Moldus ? Ce sont ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins. Fais donc le malin tant que tu veux, mais moi, je ne crois que ce que je vois !

Drago en resta sans voix, à la regarder devenir plus rouge qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Puis pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il lui répondit :

\- Défi relevé Granger. Bientôt, tu devras reconnaître publiquement mon talent ! On ne joue pas sans risque contre un Malefoy.

Puis, se tournant vers la serveuse, il demanda l'addition.

Hermione n'avait pas osé lui répondre mais elle semblait visiblement perturbée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire, à son plus grand plaisir. D'un accord tacite, ils continuèrent à discuter comme si Drago ne venait pas de lui promettre qu'il arriverait à la mettre dans son lit.

Une fois sortis du Filet du Diable, Hermione se tourna vers Drago et lui dit :

\- Au fait ! Harry m'a dit hier qu'il avait vu Blaise manger un sandwich à la cafétéria du Ministère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu nous accompagner…

\- Je t'ai connue plus perspicace, lui répondit le sorcier, pas surpris pour une noise.

\- Tu crois qu'il ne m'apprécie pas ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Au contraire...

Puis après quelques moments de pause, il lui demanda :

\- Demain, même heure, même endroit ?

A son grand bonheur, Hermione acquiesça avant de transplaner pour le Ministère.

Drago décida de retourner à pied dans ses bureaux. Ça lui permettrait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il repensait avec beaucoup d'amusement à la « promesse » qu'il lui avait faite. Ça pourrait être délicat auprès de leurs amis de jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle mais ça pourrait être vraiment intéressant. Granger était devenue une femme superbe, relativement sûre d'elle et ne se prenant pas au sérieux. C'était très attirant et particulièrement reposant après Astoria.

Astoria avait une très haute image d'elle-même. Elle pensait mériter le meilleur et mettait tout en œuvre pour l'obtenir. C'est ce trait de caractère qui avait initialement charmé Drago mais au quotidien, c'était assez dur à vivre. Elle n'était jamais satisfaite et demandait toujours plus. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses disputes à ce sujet. Puis, au fil du temps, leur relation avait semblé s'apaiser. Pour Drago, ils avaient trouvé leur rythme de croisière et il vivait leur histoire assez sereinement. Le sorcier étant lui-même assez exigeant, il avait pensé avoir trouvé une femme de sa trempe.

Par contre, les récents événements lui avaient prouvé qu'Astoria n'était pas aussi satisfaite qu'elle le laissait paraître. Son envie de plus était revenue et elle l'avait trompé pendant plusieurs mois avec Marcus Flint, son ancien capitaine de Quidditch, aujourd'hui responsable commercial des Nimbus.

Lorsque Blaise lui avait raconté avoir surpris Astoria et Marcus, Drago n'avait pas été vraiment étonné. Il s'était bien évidemment senti trahi comme jamais mais ce genre de traîtrise était au final tout à fait dans la nature de la jeune femme. Par contre, son amour-propre en avait pris un sacré coup et il avait l'impression d'avoir gâché 5 ans de sa vie.

La plupart de ses amis pensait qu'il souffrait de sa rupture mais Drago était surtout en colère. En colère contre Astoria, naturellement, mais surtout en colère contre lui-même pour s'être ainsi oublié dans sa relation. Étrangement, il en était devenu relativement amorphe (ce qui expliquait la méprise de ses amis) et il ne se reconnaissait plus. Aucune femme ne méritait qu'il se mette dans un tel état pour elle.

Penser aux autres femmes ramena ses pensées vers Hermione. Il passait vraiment d'excellents moments avec elle. Il aimait beaucoup la taquiner mais elle savait aussi le mettre en confiance. Par exemple, peu de personne savait qu'il aurait aimé élaborer des potions plutôt que de les vendre et il lui en avait parlé sans hésitation, sachant pertinemment qu'elle traiterait cette information avec respect.

Pris d'une idée subite, il s'arrêta chez un herboriste et lui fit livrer une pousse de voltiflor, une variante du filet du diable inoffensive. Sur la carte accompagnant la plante, il nota ces simples mots :

 _« Il ne sert à rien de résister. »_

* * *

.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou pour aujourd'hui !**  
 **Les choses avancent entre nos deux petits. Mais pour celles qui se diraient que ça va un peu trop vite, je vous rappelle qu'il y a 20 chapitres de prévus et que ce n'est que le 6e. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour ne pas spoiler la suite ;)**

 **A tout bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça.**  
 **Passez un excellent Réveillon et... à l'année prochaine (mouhahah la vieille blague de fin d'année ^^)**


	7. 7 : Hermione

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je sais que normalement c'est le dimanche mais bon, je ne suis pas du genre patiente... Et le samedi, c'est bien aussi, non ? ^^**

 **Aujourd'hui on retrouve Hermione mais pas Drago. Enfin, pas directement, vous savez qu'il n'est jamais bien loin ;)**

 **Encore un grand merci pour tous les signes montrant votre intérêt envers mon histoire ! C'est vraiment très encourageant.**

 **dramione love :** Merci ! Et voici la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

 **Cecile :** Grand merci ! Je suis ravie que mon style et mon histoire de plaise. Alterner les différents points de vue est assez contraignant car il y a des événements (à venir) que je voulais montrer d'un point de vue et pas d'un autre... Y a fallut que je case ça dans ma chronologie lol

 **Et encore merci à Mery Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour ses personnages.  
On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Hermione**

\- Hermione Granger ? demanda une voix grave.

\- C'est moi-même. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Signez ici, s'il-vous-plait. Merci.

Hermione réceptionna la livraison, légèrement inquiète. Qui pouvait-donc lui faire parvenir un filet du diable ? Cette plante était dangereuse… Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où, à Sainte Mangouste, un patient avait été étranglé par l'une d'elle dans son sommeil. Sans parler de leur première année où Harry, Ron et elle étaient littéralement tombés sur l'une d'elles.

En y regardant de plus près, elle vit que les petites feuilles étaient jaunes et non vertes. C'était donc une voltiflor, cousine inoffensive du filet du diable. Elle sut alors, avant même d'ouvrir la petite enveloppe, qui était l'expéditeur de ce cadeau.

 _« Il ne sert à rien de résister. »_

Hermione remit la carte dans son enveloppe avec un sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy. Il ne perdait vraiment pas de temps. La sorcière rougit en repensant au défi qu'il s'était lancé, niant toute responsabilité dans cette affaire. C'était assez surprenant de voir à quelle vitesse leur relation avait évoluée. Si on lui avait dit il y a encore quelques jours qu'elle prendrait plaisir à déjeuner en tête à tête avec l'ancien Serpentard, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Hermione posa la plante sur un coin de son bureau et se replongea dans le dossier qu'elle était en train de consulter. Nicodème lui avait demandé il y a quelques heures de le traiter en priorité. C'était le cas très compliqué d'un gobelin qui avait été arrêté pour usage d'une baguette magique, ce qui leur était toujours interdit. Cependant, il avait agi dans un cas d'extrême urgence, sa famille étant menacée. Bien sûr, un gobelin pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette mais face à certaines situations, les réactions ne sont pas toujours cohérentes. Surtout lorsque l'on sait que les gobelins ont toujours réclamé le droit de pouvoir se servir d'une baguette. Hermione espérait que son supérieur arriverait à le disculper vu les circonstances atténuantes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se rendit dans l'atrium afin d'emprunter une cheminée pour rentrer chez Harry et Ginny. A présent qu'elle avait un travail, elle allait se lancer dans la recherche de son propre appartement mais, en attendant, elle était ravie de retrouver ses amis. De plus, Ron et Pansy se joignaient à eux pour dîner ce soir. En pensant à eux, Hermione ressenti une nouvelle bouffée de rancœur envers son ex-petit ami mais aussi envers elle-même. Plus elle prenait du recul, moins elle comprenait comment elle avait pu laisser la situation dégénérer à ce point.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la cheminée du 12, square Grimmaurd, Hermione constata que ses amis (et Pansy, qu'elle avait encore du mal à considérer comme une amie) étaient déjà installés dans le salon, en train de prendre un apéritif.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Hermione. Désolée pour le retard, j'étais prise…

\- Dans un dossier, on sait, conclurent Ron et Harry pour elle, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Hermione rougit légèrement et alla les rejoindre.

\- Dis-donc Hermione, réagit Ginny, j'espère que tu as au moins pris le temps d'aller manger ce midi ! Harry ? Tu ne l'as pas encore laissée toute seule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hey mais non ! se défendit l'intéressé. Je l'ai bien évidemment invitée mais Hermione m'a répondu qu'elle était déjà prise…

Ginny se retourna vivement vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, n'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à nous dire ? la questionna la rouquine, suspicieuse.

\- Rien de spécial, non. Malefoy m'avait juste proposé de le rejoindre pour manger avant Harry, expliqua Hermione.

Pansy recracha la gorgée d'hydromel qu'elle venait de boire.

\- Malefoy ?! Drago Malefoy ?! Notre Malefoy ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Lui-même, précisa Hermione, innocemment.

\- Et depuis quand Drago et toi déjeunez le midi tous les deux ? la questionna Pansy.

\- Ah ! Je peux répondre à celle-ci, déclara Harry, malicieux. C'est la deuxième fois. En deux jours !

\- Non mais il ne faut pas vous exciter comme ça, tempéra Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. On s'est juste dit que vu qu'on faisait à présent partie du même groupe d'amis, il fallait qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venue manger avec moi ? la taquina Pansy. Après tout, en tant que copine de Ron, c'est moi que tu devrais avoir envie de connaitre !

\- Je… euh… balbutia Hermione… L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée mais oui, ce serait avec plaisir.

\- D'ailleurs, insista la brune en ignorant la réponse de la sorcière, tu aurais aussi pu manger avec Blaise ou Daphné. Après tout, ils travaillent tous les deux au Ministère également et tu ne les connais pas plus que Drago ou moi. Et si je ne m'abuse, Daphné a même son bureau juste à côté du tien. C'est quoi ton excuse pour eux ?

Hermione se contenta de grogner, mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Au fait poussin, intervint Ron avec un tact rare, mes parents nous ont invités à manger samedi midi. Enfin nous et tout le monde, Harry, Ginny et Hermione aussi (se tournant vers elle), ils seront ravis de te revoir, ils me demandent régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

\- C'est super gentil, Ron, mais je dois déjà aller chez mes parents, samedi, expliqua Hermione. Je ne suis toujours pas passée les voir donc je peux difficilement reporter…

\- Tu as l'air aussi impatiente de retourner chez tes parents que moi d'aller chez ceux de Ron, remarqua sarcastiquement Pansy.

\- Hey ! protesta le rouquin.

\- Pardon si je suis indiscrète, après tout ça ne me regarde pas, s'excusa la jeune femme.

\- Non, non… C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas très bien pris le fait que j'ai déménagé en France pour suivre Anthony… J'avoue avoir un peu peur de connaitre leur réaction face à mon retour.

\- Tu es ridicule, Hermione, l'interrompit Harry. Tes parents t'adorent. S'ils ont réussi à te pardonner le fait que tu aies modifié leurs souvenirs quand nous sommes partis à la chasse aux horcruxes, ils ne t'en voudront certainement pas pour une broutille pareille.

L'intervention de Kreattur signalant que le repas était servi dispensa Hermione de toute réponse. Une fois attablés, Pansy relança la discussion :

\- Samedi soir, pour qu'on puisse se remettre des différentes visites parentales, je propose une sortie entre filles. Ginny, Hermione, Daphné et moi, juste toutes les quatre. Pas de poilus. Ça vous va ?

Les deux sorcières acceptèrent sans aucune hésitation. Hermione aurait certainement besoin d'une distraction après être passée chez ses parents et ce malgré ce que Harry pouvait en dire. Et puis ça lui donnerait l'occasion de mieux connaître les anciennes Serpentard.

\- Sinon, pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait plus tôt, enchaîna Pansy. Tu as mangé en tête à tête avec Drago deux fois ? Et non, je ne lâche pas l'affaire si facilement !

Hermione eut une moue amusée. La jeune femme semblait vraiment têtue quand elle le voulait.

\- Et bien oui. Et j'avoue qu'il est beaucoup plus sympathique que ce que je pensais. D'ailleurs, on mange à nouveau ensemble demain midi, précisa la jeune femme.

L'air choqué de ses amis lui déclencha un éclat de rire.

\- Mais ne faites pas une tête pareille ! Je vous signale que c'est vous, qui êtes amis depuis des années. Personnellement, j'essaie juste de rattraper mon retard amical.

\- Oui, enfin, à ce que je vois, tu essaies surtout de le rattraper avec une personne en particulier, se moqua Ron. Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami – oui OK, un de tes meilleurs amis, ça va - on ne s'est pas vus pendant près de trois ans et pourtant, tu as passé plus de temps avec Drago qu'avec moi.

Hermione sentit une pointe de culpabilité vriller son cœur. Elle avait effectivement mis son ami à l'écart lorsqu'elle fréquentait Anthony. Étonnement, Ron ne semblait pas lui en tenir rancune.

\- Ron, ne fais pas ton jaloux, le réprimanda Ginny. Moi je trouve ça génial que tu te rapproches de Drago, Hermione. Je suis sûre que vous iriez très bien ensemble !

Hermione vira au cramoisi. Elle eut une pensée fugace pour une des dernières phrases que le blond lui avait dite ce midi _« Défi relevé Granger. Bientôt, tu devras reconnaitre publiquement mon talent ! On ne joue pas sans risque contre un Malefoy »_. Mais elle se garda bien de le préciser à ses amis. Après tout, c'était une histoire entre l'ancien Serpentard et elle.

Hermione but un peu d'eau pour se donner contenance et essaya de changer de sujet. Ses amis eurent la délicatesse de ne pas insister mais on voyait clairement sur leur visage qu'ils étaient amusés par cette idée. La soirée se poursuivit de façon très chaleureuse et la relation naissante d'Hermione et Drago ne fut plus ramenée sur le tapis. Vers 22 heures, Ron et Pansy rentrèrent chez eux et Hermione alla se coucher, laissant enfin un peu d'intimité à Harry et Ginny.

Une fois dans son lit, la jeune femme repensa à toute sa journée. Elle avait un nouveau dossier passionnant à traiter à son boulot, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée avec ses amis. Pansy lui était vraiment très sympathique et elle trouvait qu'elle était parfaitement assortie à Ron. Et elle avait revu Drago.

Drago… ? Malefoy… ? Elle ne savait plus trop en quels termes penser au jeune homme. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'était définitivement plus son ennemi. Il semblait nettement moins sur la défensive que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Rien que le fait qu'il lui ait présenté des excuses pour son comportement passé était une preuve qu'il avait changé. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était également un peu confié à elle aujourd'hui. Elle ne le trouvait plus vraiment éteint, comme elle l'avait pensé samedi lorsqu'elle l'avait revu pour la première fois. Non, il était plutôt taquin.

D'ailleurs, le coup de la plante était finement joué. Hermione se demandait même si elle ne devrait pas suivre son conseil. Ne pas résister. Mais non, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir ! C'est vrai qu'il était devenu bel homme mais il fallait plus qu'un physique avantageux pour séduire notre sorcière.

Par contre, il avait l'air de penser qu'elle était toujours aussi prude que pendant son adolescence. Bien sûr, le fait de rougir facilement n'aidait pas Hermione mais elle était bel et bien déterminée à lui montrer de quel bois sa baguette était faite.

Drago voulait jouer, elle allait lui montrer qu'une lionne pouvait être aussi maligne qu'un serpent.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Un peu d'évolutions sur nos relations parallèles. C'est une dramione mais je ne peux pas parler que d'eux, non ? Et puis, leurs relations avec leurs amis entre quand même en ligne de compte ^^**

 **Pour le voltiflor, j'ai fait des recherches ! C'est vraiment cette plante que l'infirmière pense déposer au chevet d'un malade dans l'Ordre du Phenix mais au final, c'est un filet du diable qui l'étrangle dans son sommeil. Par contre, pour le coup des feuilles pour les distinguer, j'ai improvisé. J'ai vu dans la BD Bloody Harry (que je conseille) que l'auteur dessinait le filet du diable avec des feuilles vertes. Je me suis dit que ce dessin avait dû être approuvé officiellement donc je suis partie là-dessus.**

 **Bref, on s'en fout peut-être un peu mais ça m'a amusée d'y penser XD**

 **Je vous souhaite en tout cas un excellent Réveillon et cette fois, à l'année prochaine avec le 3e tête à tête Drago/Hermione.**


	8. 8 : Drago

**Salut les ptis poulets !**

 **Et bonne année ! J'espère que vous avez bien fêté ça ? Ou en tout cas que vous avez passé ce changement d'année comme vous le vouliez, tout le monde n'étant pas adepte de grosses soirées ^_^**

 **Nous voici à nouveau pour vivre leur 3e "déjeuner". Et oui, trois en trois jours, ils ne se quittent plus ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, on se retrouve en bas pour un petit debriefing.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les marques d'intérêt que vous avez envers cette histoire, les follows/fav et bien évidemment les reviews qui me motivent et me confortent dans mon histoire !**

 **Niveau reviews anonymes :**

 **dramione love :** le voici ! Régulière comme tout j'essaie d'être :p J'espère qu'il te plaira... il marque un premier tournant dans mon histoire ;)

 **Berenice :** Merci ! Et à toi aussi ! Ah le temps... j'espère oui ! Et plein d'idées surtout ! Même si j'en ai déjà 3 en tête :p

 **Cecile :** Ah oui, Pansy est très drôle à écrire et elle n'a pas fini de mettre son nez dans leurs histoires... que Drago le veuille ou non, héhé. Et leur 3e fois... ah la la... Je ne sais pas trop si leur pari va être à l'ordre du jour mais il va y avoir quelque chose, ça c'est sûr ^^ Ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas, j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas après aujourd'hui :p

 **Sinon, comme d'habitude, je remercie Mery-Alice Gilbert (avez-vous lu ses histoires ?) et Karine pour leur relecture. Et bien sûr J.K. Rowling pour ses personnages et son univers !**

 **On se retrouve en bas ?**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Drago**

Drago avait passé sa soirée en compagnie de Blaise. Ou plutôt Blaise avait débarqué chez lui à l'improviste alors que Drago était en train de relire un dossier.

\- Salut mon poto-Drago ! Je ne te vois plus en ce moment… se plaignit le sorcier.

\- N'abuse pas Blaise. On s'est vu lundi, soupira Drago. Tu es pire qu'une fille.

\- Je proteste ! On s'est _croisé_ lundi… avant que tu ne me plantes pour aller manger avec Granger.

\- Je te signale que c'est TOI qui a prétendu avoir une réunion, nous laissant seuls tous les deux.

\- Genre, tu vas t'en plaindre, peut-être ? lui rétorqua son ami.

Drago poussa un grognement, se dispensant de toute réponse.

\- Il me semblait bien, poursuivit Blaise. Tu ne me la feras pas, Malefoy ! Je te connais comme ma propre baguette. Alors, comme ça, Grangie-jolie arrive à te faire sortir de ta caverne de troll ?

\- Blaise ? La ferme. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça. On a mangé deux fois ensemble, pas de quoi secouer un niffleur !

\- Deux fois ! Et bien, et bien, et bien… Et tu la revois quand ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, se doutant fortement de la réaction à venir de son meilleur ami.

\- Demain midi… lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Blaise n'aurait pas eu une mine aussi réjouie si Drago lui avait annoncé que Noël avait été avancé.

Drago grogna à nouveau et laissa ses pensées dériver vers l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il était vrai, mine de rien, qu'ils en seraient à leur troisième repas en trois jours. Et il était vrai aussi qu'il appréciait vraiment ces moments passés en sa compagnie. Il repensa avec amusement à la plante qu'il lui avait envoyée. Il aurait payé cher pour voir sa tête lorsqu'elle avait lu la carte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix grave de son ami :

\- Pas de quoi secouer un niffleur, hein… railla-t-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi au juste, Blaise ?! se défendit Drago. J'étais là, en train de bosser tranquillement sur un dossier et tu viens me saouler avec Granger. T'as personne d'autre à harceler ? Comment va Daphné ?

Blaise perdit son sourire. Daphné était un sujet sensible. Ils se tournaient autour depuis des années mais n'arrivaient pas à se stabiliser. Drago n'avait jamais trop compris pourquoi ces deux-là n'arrivaient pas à se mettre en couple vu que visiblement, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Oh là là, mais t'as vu l'heure ? esquiva Blaise, lâchement. Il est temps que je rentre, je suis crevé.

L'ancien Serpentard bailla de manière exagérée et s'engouffra dans la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui, sans laisser à Drago l'occasion d'en placer une. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, habitué aux habitudes de Drama Queen de son ami.

Il termina la lecture du dossier qu'il avait entamé avant d'être interrompu par Blaise, fila sous la douche et se coucha.

.

.

.

Le lendemain midi, Hermione était déjà devant le Filet du Diable lorsqu'il arriva. Elle avait tenté de tresser ses cheveux mais de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient déjà de sa coiffure. Il la trouva ravissante.

Ils s'installèrent à la même table que les jours précédents et, une fois de plus, ils commandèrent le plat du jour. Chacun des deux sorciers semblait attacher plus d'importance à la personne avec laquelle il était attablé plutôt qu'à ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

\- Et donc, poursuivit Hermione, Pansy a décrété qu'on sortirait entre filles juste après.

\- Je la reconnais bien là, répondit Drago. Elle a beau être folle amoureuse de Ron, elle a encore un peu de mal avec ses parents. Ils sont tellement… différents de ce à quoi on est habitué.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

\- Et bien, tu sais… Comment dire… Traditionnellement, les Sang-Pur sont plus dans la retenue. On ne montre jamais ce qu'on ressent en public. Tout ce qui est émotions, sentiments, on n'en parle pas. Par exemple, mes parents ne m'ont jamais clairement dit ce qu'ils ressentaient pour moi et inversement. Et les Weasley sont censés être des Sang-Pur mais ils ne se comportent pas du tout comme ça.

\- Et bien moi, je trouve ça triste ! rétorqua Hermione. Si on ne peut pas dire à nos parents ou à nos enfants qu'on les aime, alors à qui ?! Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, je trouve Pansy assez démonstrative avec Ron.

\- Oui mais ça, c'est certainement lié à l'influence des Weasley et des autres anciens Gryffondor qu'elle se retrouve à côtoyer. Avant Ron, Pansy était aussi peu démonstrative que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

\- Tu veux dire… qu'Astoria et toi, vous ne parliez jamais de ce que vous ressentiez ? hésita Hermione.

Drago prit le temps d'y réfléchir. La discussion basculait sur un terrain très glissant et même s'il pensait avoir confiance en la jeune femme, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à aller sur cette voie-là.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais Drago. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

Le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'usage de son prénom mais l'entendre l'appeler « Drago » pour la première fois le rempli d'une douce chaleur. Il lui sourit et décida donc de lui répondre :

\- En effet, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'Astoria et moi avons été élevés. Jamais il ne nous serait venu à l'idée de parler de ce genre de choses…

\- Hermione ?! les interrompit une voix masculine. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

\- Michael ? s'étonna la brune. Et bien... je suis rentrée depuis quelques jours à présent… Je pensais qu'Anthony te l'aurait dit (se tournant vers Drago). Malefoy, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Michael Corner. C'est le meilleur ami d'Anthony, ils étaient à Serdaigle ensemble.

Drago le salua d'un signe de tête, partagé entre l'agacement d'être interrompu et le soulagement de ne plus avoir à parler d'Astoria. Il ressentit également une pointe de déception en constatant qu'elle l'avait de nouveau appelé Malefoy.

\- C'est vraiment surprenant de te croiser en Angleterre, ici, avec… Malefoy… remarqua l'ancien Serdaigle.

\- Je ne trouve pas, constata Hermione.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas encline à poursuivre la conversation, Michael les salua et alla rejoindre les personnes qu'il accompagnait à l'étage. Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa à table.

\- Je suis vraiment surpris de voir à quel point il semble étrange de te retrouver en Angleterre, hasarda Drago.

\- C'est sans doute parce que je n'y suis pas revenue de toute la période pendant laquelle j'ai vécu près de Beauxbâtons avec Anthony.

\- Oui, ça aussi c'est vraiment étrange. Pansy m'a raconté que depuis qu'elle fréquente Ron, tu ne l'as jamais contacté. Elle s'est d'ailleurs demandé si c'était parce que vous aviez été ensemble, lui et toi, et qu'il était à présent avec elle.

\- Oh non, ça a duré trop peu de temps entre Ron et moi pour que ça compte. On a très vite réalisé que nous n'étions pas faits pour être un couple. Non, non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

Drago ne répondit rien, espérant qu'elle continuerait ainsi sur sa lancée.

\- En fait… quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Anthony, il a vraiment très mal pris la relation que j'entretenais avec Ron. Pour lui, il était impossible que nous soyons restés de simples amis. A chaque fois que je voyais Ron, il me faisait des scènes de jalousie pas possible. Alors, au fil du temps, j'ai espacé mes tête-à-tête avec Ron. Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendue compte, jusqu'à ce que Ron m'en fasse le reproche, bien évidemment. Mais j'étais amoureuse et j'ai nié l'évidence.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as arrêté de fréquenter l'un de tes meilleurs amis, avec qui tu avais passé des épreuves assez incroyables et fais la guerre, juste pour ne pas froisser la sensibilité d'un type ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Oui… avec le recul, je m'en veux beaucoup mais j'étais amoureuse, ça me semblait normal de tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Et arrête de parler de lui ainsi, ce n'est pas la première fois, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui et bien je ne vais pas m'excuser de trouver ça pathétique, s'agaça le blond.

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il vit le regard d'Hermione se durcir et c'est pleine d'amertume qu'elle souffla d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Pathétique ?! Tu me trouves pathétique ?! Non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Malefoy ! Je ne te permets absolument pas de me juger ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit, moi, que tu étais pathétique quand tu m'as avoué n'avoir jamais parlé de tes sentiments avec ton ex ? Et pourtant, j'aurais pu ! Ça explique d'ailleurs sans doute pourquoi elle a fini par se consoler dans les bras d'un autre !

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, semblant réaliser l'horreur qu'elle venait de proférer. Les yeux de Drago devinrent orage. Il sentit une bonne partie de la colère qu'il retenait depuis quelques temps enfler dans son corps. Il se redressa, toisa Hermione de toute sa hauteur et lui dit d'une voix de glace :

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tout ça était une très mauvaise idée. Comme je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Tu seras toujours une petite Miss-je-sais-tout aigrie et pathétique.

Il appuya bien sur ce dernier mot, sortit de sa poche une poignée de gallions qu'il jeta sur la table, et sortit du restaurant sans un regard en arrière, la laissant seule et en larmes.

.

Vu l'état de rage dans lequel il se trouvait, Drago décida qu'il était inutile de retourner travailler. Il transplana chez lui et se servit un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Finalement, Granger était toujours aussi garce. Elles l'étaient toutes. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit qu'il l'avait bien cherché, en lui disant qu'elle était pathétique et bien qu'il ait su sur le moment qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça, ça n'excusait pas les propos de la sorcière. Il but son verre cul-sec et s'en servit un autre.

Comme s'il était responsable de l'échec de sa relation avec Astoria ! Elle ne connaissait rien d'eux, elle ne le connaissait pas.

Blaise débarqua chez lui vers 19 heures.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu, Drago ?! s'énerva-t-il à peine arrivé. Daphné est venue me voir cet aprem, elle a surpris Grangie en larmes dans son bureau peu de temps après son retour d'avec toi !

\- Ah mais ne me parle pas de cette garce ! répondit l'ancien Serpentard d'une voix pâteuse. Ce sont toutes des salopes de toute façon !

\- Mais tu es bourré ma parole ?! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous ? s'étonna Blaise, d'une voix plus calme.

\- Elle m'a dit que j'étais pathétique et que ce n'était pas étonnant si Astoria m'avait trompé, marmonna-t-il en avalant de nouveau le contenu de son verre.

Blaise ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Et pourquoi t'aurait-elle dit ça ? Ça ne ressemble pas à Granger d'insulter gratuitement les gens…

Drago grogna, refusant d'admettre auprès de son meilleur ami qu'il avait lancé les hostilités et se resservit un verre. Voyant que son ami n'en dirait pas plus, Blaise enchaîna :

\- En tout cas, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle elle t'a dit ça, elle doit s'en vouloir à mort. Daphné m'a dit qu'elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure à tenter de la calmer avant de venir me trouver.

Drago l'ignora à nouveau et bu son verre. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir et qu'on arrête de l'emmerder.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà ! Ça clash au pays des Dramione héhé.**

 **Je vous ai annoncé que ça allait durer 20 chapitres... vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'ils mangeraient tranquillement tout le long, non ? Après tout, nos deux protagonistes sont quand même assez fiers et susceptibles, il fallait bien qu'ils reprennent leurs mauvaises habitudes à un moment ou à un autre, non ?**

 **En tout cas, ce revirement avait fait plaisir à une de mes relectrices qui découvrait les Dramione par cette histoire et avait donc peur que Drago soit devenu trop... gentil ! ^^**

 **Enfin bref, on se retrouve bientôt avec Hermione pour voir comment elle va gérer tout ça... Je doute personnellement (comme si je ne le savais pas XD) que ce soit dans le whisky pur feu ah ah.**

 **En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! C'est quand même le premier tournant dans cette histoire et j'espère que ça vous a plu... Avez-vous trouvé leur réaction exagérée pour un simple "pathétique" ? Êtes-vous rassurés, comme ma relectrice, que les choses ne soient pas aussi lisses que le début le laissait présager ?**

 **Tell me more, tell me more :p**

 **Des bisouilles et à samedi, ou dimanche je verrai vu que je ne suis pas chez moi ce weekend.**


	9. 9 : Hermione

**Bonjour !**

 **Petite surprise pour ce début d'année ! J'avance plutôt bien dans l'écriture de ma prochaine fiction et comme je ne suis pas là ce weekend, je me suis dit que je vous publierais ce petit chapitre en avance, quitte à publier le suivant avant mercredi aussi (la patience n'est pas une de mes vertus et bon, je prends de l'avance et j'ai pas non plus envie d'avoir 3 mois d'avance).**

 **Je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je viens de passer la cinquantaine, c'est plutôt hallucinant et vraiment très encourageant ! Merci aussi aux plus discrets qui follow/fav mon histoire, ça montre aussi de l'intérêt pour elle (après, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit retour, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir ce qu'il vous plait ^_^)**

 **Niveau reviews anonymes :**

 **dramione love :** Ravie de voir que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et merci pour ton commentaire ! Les clash, c'est la vie lol Surtout entre ces deux-là ;)

 **Cecile :** Ah ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir surprise ! Comme quoi, ce n'était pas si prévisible. Par contre, c'est amusant de voir tes pronostiques pour la suite parce que comme j'ai déjà fini l'écriture de cette fic, et bien... je n'en dirai pas plus mais j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci en tout cas :)

 **Comme d'habitude, merci à Mery Alice Gilbert et à Karine pour leurs relectures et à J.K. Rowling pour ses personnages et son univers. Même si je m'amuse à changer ce qu'elle a construit via cette fanfic, cette histoire ne serait rien sans son travail !**

 **Bref, nous revoilà donc avec Hermione post-dispute. On se retrouve plus bas ?**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Hermione**

Daphné avait trouvée Hermione en larmes dans son bureau. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait preuve de beaucoup de patience, la jeune femme n'arrivant pas à se calmer. Elle ne savait plus trop comment elle avait réussi à rejoindre le Ministère après que Drago l'ai plantée en plein milieu du restaurant.

Quelle idiote ! Mais comment avait-elle pu lui sortir une telle horreur ? Bien sûr, il lui avait dit qu'elle était pathétique mais vraiment, elle valait mieux que ça. Elle avait déchargé sa propre rancœur sur l'ancien Serpentard, à défaut d'assumer elle-même ses choix passés. Car elle le savait, Drago avait raison. Elle avait été vraiment pathétique de délaisser Ron, son ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard, pour cet idiot d'Anthony Goldstein. Bien sûr qu'elle était amoureuse, mais elle était aussi la première à s'indigner lorsqu'une personne s'oubliait dans une relation. Elle appréciait réellement son amitié naissante avec le jeune homme et sa fierté mal placée avait tout fichu en l'air.

Heureusement, le calme de Daphné lui avait permis de reprendre son sang-froid. Elle décida donc de se replonger dans les pièces à conviction dont aurait besoin son patron pour défendre Zorglug, le gobelin accusé de s'être servi d'une baguette. Elle resta tard ce soir-là mais ça lui faisait du bien. Hermione avait toujours trouvé beaucoup de réconfort dans le travail acharné. Daphné était passée la voir avant de rentrer chez elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux. La jeune femme était vraiment beaucoup plus attentionnée que ce qu'elle aurait soupçonné.

.

Vers 20 heures, Hermione se décida enfin à utiliser une cheminée de l'atrium pour rentrer chez Harry et Ginny. Ses amis étaient déjà attablés lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir Hermione, la salua Ginny. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Hermione avait encore les yeux légèrement rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et travaillé.

\- J'ai connu mieux, dit-elle d'un ton las. Et vous ?

\- C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, répondit Harry. J'enquête sur le braquage d'une boutique de l'Allée des embrumes mais rien de bien inquiétant. Il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit l'un des anciens associés le responsable.

-Moi ça va aussi, commenta Ginny. Je prépare mon article pour la rencontre de vendredi mais les Canons et les Harpies sont des équipes que je connais bien donc je n'ai pas trop de recherches à effectuer.

En effet, Ginny avait joué quelques années pour les Harpies de Holyhead en sortant de Poudlard mais une blessure assez grave avait prématurément mis fin à sa carrière prometteuse de poursuiveuse. Et avec un frère comme Ron, elle était forcément incollable sur les Canons de Chudley.

\- Mais tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Hermione, j'espère que tu ne travailles pas trop, poursuivit la sorcière. Je sais que tu penses devoir compenser ton manque d'expérience mais te surmener ne mènera à rien de bon.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle demanda distraitement à Kreattur de lui préparer un encas et c'est ceci plus que le reste qui inquiéta ses amis.

\- Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, insista Harry. De tout ce que tu veux. Anthony te manque, c'est ça ?

Anthony ?! Hermione ne pensait pas vraiment à son ancien petit-ami. Son esprit était plutôt tourné vers un jeune sorcier blond avec lequel elle avait eu une altercation quelques heures auparavant.

\- Oui… non… finit par répondre Hermione. Ça va, je vous assure. J'ai juste eu une rude journée. Je vais aller lire un peu.

Hermione termina son encas et laissa ses amis seuls, encore légèrement inquiets. Puis, prise d'une pulsion soudaine, elle demanda à Harry si elle pouvait lui emprunter son hibou.

\- Pas de problème, lui assura-t-il. Il doit se reposer dans le nichoir que je lui ai installé au grenier.

Hermione leur souhaita bonne nuit et s'isola dans sa chambre.

Elle prit un morceau de parchemin et réfléchit pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, elle se contenta d'y écrire ces quelques mots avant de se diriger vers le grenier :

 _« Pardonne-moi. Peut-on en parler de vive-voix ? Même heure, même endroit ? H. »_

Une fois Félix envolé, Hermione alla se doucher puis sombra dans un sommeil agité, sans avoir ouvert le moindre livre.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par des légers coups répétitifs frappés contre sa fenêtre. C'était le même hibou fauve que la dernière fois. Celui de Malefoy. Fébrile, elle attrapa le morceau de papier qui était attaché à sa patte. Elle le fixa de longues minutes, n'osant pas le lire. Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décacheta le petit rouleau de parchemin. Son sœur eut un loupé.

 _« Non. J'ai une réunion ce midi. »_

Hermione retourna le message pour voir s'il proposait un autre moment mais elle n'y trouva rien d'autre que ces sept petits mots.

 _Non._

Il ne voulait plus la voir.

Forcément, que Drago ne voulait plus la voir ! Elle-même ne pouvait plus se voir ! Une fois de plus, elle se traita d'idiote et finit par se préparer, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge, pour aller travailler.

Il était très tôt et Hermione ne croisa quasiment personne lors de son trajet à travers l'atrium. Une fois dans son service, elle se mit au travail afin de se vider l'esprit. Cependant, les paroles de Drago revenaient régulièrement perturber sa concentration : _Tu veux dire que tu as arrêté de fréquenter l'un de tes meilleurs amis, avec qui tu avais passé des épreuves assez incroyables et fais la guerre, juste pour ne pas froisser la sensibilité d'un type ?_

 _._

N'en pouvant plus, Hermione sortit vers midi pour son heure de table et transplana sur le Chemin de traverse. Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la boutique la plus voyante de la rue : celle de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

\- Wow ! Une revenante ! s'exclama George quand il vit entrer sa nouvelle cliente. Enchanté, je m'appelle George, que puis-je pour vous aider ?

\- C'est bon, George, lâche-la ! intervint Ron. T'es lourd.

\- Rabat-joie ! protesta le rouquin. Si je n'ai même plus le droit d'embêter Hermione !

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir George, répondit Hermione avec un sourire, le prenant dans ses bras.

George se tourna vers Ron, un grand sourire illuminant son visage :

\- Tu vois frérot, elle est toujours plus maligne que toi ! C'est bon de te revoir parmi nous en tout cas Hermione.

\- Merci ! Dites-donc… vous avez de plus en plus de choses ici ! s'étonna la sorcière.

\- En effet… mais tu vas pas me faire croire que tu es venue pour visiter notre boutique, lui rétorqua Ron, légèrement suspicieux.

\- Non, tu as raison, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement. En fait Ron, j'aimerais beaucoup te parler.

\- Pas de souci, on va monter à l'étage, on a aménagé l'ancien appart' de George en salle de repos.

\- Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas pour moi ! railla le sorcier. Je gère ! C'est pas comme si on entrait en heure d'affluence…

En réponse, Ron se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et suivit Hermione, qui se souvenait visiblement du chemin, dans les escaliers en colimaçon. Les deux amis s'installèrent dans un canapé et le silence s'installa. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui leur semblèrent interminables, Hermione commença à parler :

\- Ron… je ne sais pas par où commencer en fait.

\- Pourquoi pas par le début ?

Hermione eut un sourire crispé.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Malefoy, hier…

\- Ah c'est pour ça que tu es passée alors ? Pas envie de manger seule ? se moqua Ron.

Ça fit légèrement mal mais Hermione ne protesta pas. Elle le méritait. Connaissant le caractère du sorcier, elle ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait encore lui parler.

\- Tu as raison, c'est lié. Malefoy m'a aidée à réaliser à quel point mon attitude envers toi avait été pathétique. Je t'ai zappé de ma vie comme n'importe quelle vague connaissance alors que tu es un de mes meilleurs amis. Harry et toi, vous êtes comme mes frères.

Ron ne dit rien, préférant la laisser continuer.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Anthony m'éloigner de toi, poursuivit la jeune femme. J'aurais dû te donner la priorité, te donner l'importance que tu as réellement dans ma vie. Je sais que nos relations ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et que c'est entièrement ma faute.

Hermione était submergée par l'émotion, les larmes commencèrent à couler par elles-mêmes :

\- J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner un jour Ron. Je m'en veux tellement.

Ne supportant plus de la voir pleurer, Ron la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos :

\- Voyons, Hermione, ne te mets pas dans un tel état ! Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je ne t'en ai pas voulu mais… tu sais… j'ai aussi été injuste envers toi par le passé et tu as toujours su me pardonner. Il est donc normal que je te pardonne aussi ! Calme-toi, allons, je déteste te voir pleurer !

Hermione sécha ses larmes tant bien que mal, un sourire soulagé éclairant son visage.

\- C'est donc à Drago que je dois cette confession ? s'amusa la rouquin. Va falloir que je pense à le remercier.

Les larmes d'Hermione se remirent à couler, à la plus grande consternation de Ron.

\- Hey ! Mais non ! On avait dit plus de ça ! paniqua-t-il

Hermione rit à travers ses larmes face à la réaction de son ami.

\- Non, non, ça va… c'est juste que je n'ai pas aimé que Malefoy me mette le nez dans mon merdier (elle dit ce dernier mot avec une grimace) et donc, je n'ai pas été très sympa avec lui. Je dirais même horrible…

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Ron.

\- En gros, je lui ai dit qu'Astoria avait eu raison de le tromper, murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

\- Ah oui, quand même ! J'avais limite oublié comment tu pouvais être garce quand tu étais vexée !

\- Hey !

\- Ose prétendre le contraire !

Hermione croisa les bras, un air faussement fâché sur son visage. Ce qui fit bien rire l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Allez, fais pas la tête Hermignonne, c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime. Et Drago s'y fera aussi, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme se sentie plus légère en l'entendant utiliser cet ancien surnom, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis des années. Les deux sorciers échangèrent un sourire complice.

Hermione était soulagée d'avoir enfin pu parler à Ron et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il avait raison et que le blond arriverait à lui pardonner les horreurs qu'elle lui avait dites.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Pas de confrontation entre Drago et Hermione mais une réconciliation entre Hermione et Ron ! J'avais laissé sous-entendre que leur relation était un peu compliquée et j'espère que cette mise au point vous a plu ! En tout cas, moi j'y tenais car ce n'est pas le genre d'Hermione de le zapper de sa vie sans raison... Bon à cause d'un garçon non plus mais parfois l'amour fait faire n'importe quoi !**

 **Par contre, je vous préviens dès aujourd'hui, le chapitre prochain sera le plus long de toute ma fic et celui qui marquera le mi-parcours de celle-ci !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bon weekend et à très bientôt !**


	10. 10 : Drago

**Hello les ptis poulets !**

Nous voici aujourd'hui réunis pour découvrir le chapitre 10 de ma fiction, ce qui est, objectivement, un tournant-clé dans l'histoire. Oui bon, ça veut surtout dire que nous en sommes déjà à la moitié (et oui !) et que c'est aussi le chapitre le plus long de toute mon histoire : 2819 mots word soit environ 1 000 de plus que d'habitude. Enfin 2819 mots au moment où j'écris ça vu que je modifie toujours mon texte une dernière fois avant de le publier ^^

Alors oui, ça peut sembler beaucoup mais j'avais envie de présenter tout ce qu'il se passe ici (ou presque) du point de vue de Drago et comme je me suis imposé l'alternance des deux... Bref, j'aime me compliquer la vie XD

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que cette différence de longueur ne vous perturbera pas de trop... Mes deux top relectrices (que je remercie encore) Mery Alice Gilbert et Karine ne s'en sont pas plaintes donc c'est déjà positif, non ?

J'ai décidé aussi de publier un nouveau chapitre tous les 3 jours ce qui fera un poil plus que 2 par semaine (selon les semaines) et qui apaisera mon côté névrosé qui était perturbé d'avoir une fois deux jours d'attente et une fois trois.

Bref ! Revenons-en à nos griffons !

 **Je voudrais vous remercier encore vivement pour tous les retours que vous faites à cette histoire. Vous êtes vraiment plus que sympa avec moi et ça me motive à écrire encore (bon plus celle-là vu qu'elle est finie mais une autre ^^). Merci pour les reviews, les mises en fav/les follows.**

 **Petite attention particulière à celles (et ceux ?) qui prennent la peine de m'écrire quelques mots, notamment aux anonymes à qui je n'ai pas encore pu répondre :**

 **Cilou** : Merci pour cette adorable review ! Ça me tenait à coeur de mettre les choses à plat entre Ron et Hermione, c'est pourquoi je n'ai fait que des sous-entendus dans les chapitres précédents. Je suis ravie que l'alternance des points de vue te plaise, même si ça a parfois compliqué ma rédaction, je tenais à ce petit effet !

 **mama** : Alors Hermione fait le premier pas car elle sait qu'au final, il avait raison, son attitude envers Ron a été pathétique... Elle n'est quand même pas du genre à délaisser ses amis pour un "type", non ? Et puis je trouve personnellement qu'il a raison d'être en pétard... Je n'aimerais pas qu'on me dise que mon (ex) partenaire a eu raison de me tromper ! Quant à savoir qui va relancer les choses, NO SPOILER :p Et merci pour ton commentaire :)

 **dramione love** : Merci ! Comment ça, pas de Drago ? Il a répondu à son parchemin, non ? Ça compte pas ? Bon bah ce chapitre devrait largement compenser les choses ^_^

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, moi aussi j'ai fait un peu n'importe quoi par amour... si vous saviez... Il y a d'ailleurs pas mal de ma propre histoire dans cette fic mais j'en parlerai plus à la fin :p Sinon pour la suite baaaah tu verras bien ! Mon chapitre sur la soirée entre filles sera le prochain vu que je veux l'aborder du point de vue d'Hermione. Sinon j'ai bien terminé de rédiger cette histoire donc vous pouvez spéculer tout ce que vous voulez, ça n'influencera pas la suite des événements :p Et finalement, j'ai publié avant mercredi, héhé !

 **On se retrouve plus bas pour un petit debriefing ?**

Oh, et j'ai failli oublier ! Merci à J.K. Rowling de me prêter ses personnages et son univers !

Bises !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Drago**

Drago se réveilla dans son canapé avec un mal de tête lancinant face à un hibou qui martelait sans cesse la vitre de son salon. Il reconnut Félix, le hibou d'Harry et sut tout de suite qui était l'expéditrice du message qu'il apportait. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre au volatile, récupéra le morceau de parchemin le déposa sur sa table basse sans l'ouvrir.

Il faisait encore nuit mais il savait qu'il ne dormirait plus. Il fila sous la douche, pour tenter de se réveiller et, une fois habillé, se servit une tasse de café. Assis dans un fauteuil, il fixa le morceau de papier pendant d'interminables minutes. Au bout de ce qu'il sembla durer une éternité, il se décida à l'ouvrir.

 _« Pardonne-moi. Peut-on en parler de vive-voix ? Même heure, même endroit ? H. »_

Merde.

Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde.

Granger était la personne la plus chiante qu'il connaissait.

Il se repassa en mémoire la scène de leur dispute et ressentit une légère pointe de culpabilité. Oui, elle avait été une vraie garce mais lui n'avait pas été un modèle de gentillesse non plus. Merde.

Mais non, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler. De plus, il avait une réunion importante ce midi avec Thomas Fielding, l'inventeur de la potion de soins contre l'éclabouille.

Merde. Granger le faisait royalement et définitivement chier.

Drago prit un morceau de parchemin et y écrivit ces quelques mots :

 _« Non. J'ai une réunion ce midi. »_

Il confia le message à Jupiter, son hibou et, ayant terminé son café, quitta son appartement pour aller à son bureau.

.

.

.

La journée touchait à sa fin et Drago attendait Blaise et Pansy à la terrasse de l'Etincelle Magique, un restaurant qu'ils affectionnaient particulièrement. Sa réunion s'était bien passée et il était relativement de meilleure humeur qu'en se réveillant. Sans surprise, Blaise arriva avant Pansy.

\- Drago! T'as meilleure mine qu'hier soir quand je suis passé, le salua Blaise. Faut dire que t'as toujours une tête de troll quand t'es bourré…

\- Ta gueule, Blaise.

\- Mais quel adorable accueil, dis-moi ! Je reconnais bien là le charme légendaire des Malefoy.

L'arrivée de Pansy dispensa le sorcier de toute réponse. Sans même les saluer, elle s'attaqua à Drago :

\- Dis-donc, toi ! Espèce de troll ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore été dire à Hermione ?

\- Mais putain, c'est ma fête ou quoi ?! s'indigna le blond. Vous vous êtes donné le mot ? Et arrêtez de me comparer à un troll ou je me casse !

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Malefoy ! s'énerva Pansy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, alors calme-toi ! Ron m'a juste dit qu'elle était passée ce midi à la boutique, en pleurs. Apparemment, elle s'est excusée honteusement de l'avoir écarté de sa vie mais tout ça, ce serait lié à quelque chose que tu lui aurais dit, TOI !

Drago se contenta de grogner :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, Parkinson.

\- Parkinson, hein ? intervint Blaise. Ça doit donc être plus grave que ce que tu as daigné me lâcher hier soir, quand tu étais imbibé de whisky Pur Feu.

Pansy se retourna brusquement vers le sorcier :

\- Tu étais au courant ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? (se tournant vers Drago) Et depuis quand tu picoles en semaine, toi ?

\- C'est le cracmol qui se fout du moldu, ronchonna Drago.

\- La ferme !

\- Du calme, Pans', intervint Blaise. Notre cher poto-Drago m'a juste grommelé, comme le bon _troll_ qu'il est, que Granger lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas surprise que Greengarce l'ait trompé.

\- Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que Ron m'a raconté ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

\- Non mais allez-y, hein, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, gronda Drago. Et si on commandait au lieu de débattre de ma vie ?

-Oh ça va toi ! On essaie de comprendre. Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Là-dessus, Pansy interpella une serveuse pour passer commande. Le silence s'installa durant les longues minutes qu'il fallut à la serveuse pour apporter leurs plats.

Drago finit par expliquer :

\- On s'est disputé. Ça arrive. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

-Peut-être, reprit Pansy. Mais je n'ai certainement pas envie de passer une soirée pourrie demain donc tu vas te sortir les doigts du cul, mon cher, et aller t'expliquer avec elle. D'après ce que Ron m'a dit, elle s'en veut et il est hors de question que tu plombes l'ambiance demain soir à cause de ton caractère de troll.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister quand Pansy était dans cet état. Il continua donc de manger son plat en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise demanda :

\- Vous faites quoi demain soir ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ?

Pansy pouffa devant l'air boudeur de Blaise et lui expliqua que Ginny avait obtenu des places pour le match de Quidditch opposant les Canons et les Harpies et pourquoi il n'était pas concerné.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans une ambiance moins tendue mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Ainsi, Granger s'en voulait. Elle avait d'ailleurs tenté de s'excuser par parchemin et demandé à le revoir, ça n'avait donc rien de si surprenant. Elle avait aussi, apparemment, mis sa fierté de côté pour parler à Ron. Elle avait donc tenu compte de ce qu'il lui avait dit et ce, malgré la façon dont il l'avait fait.

Drago culpabilisa un peu plus. Pansy avait raison, il devait arrêter de faire son troll et aller lui parler. D'autant plus que ça lui avait manqué de ne pas manger avec elle ce midi.

.

Il salua ses amis et rentra chez lui. Jupiter était revenu. Il fixa son hibou pendant de longues minutes. Il se faisait sans doute des idées mais le volatile semblait le juger de son regard fixe. Ne supportant plus d'être épié de la sorte, Drago pris un morceau de parchemin, y inscrivit le traditionnel _« Demain, même heure, même endroit ? »_ et envoya son hibou porter son message.

Au bout d'un moment, il se changea et alla se coucher. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Cette sorcière allait le rendre complètement cinglé. Elle était tel un hippogriffe, fière et féroce à la fois, mais pourtant elle savait aussi reconnaître ses torts et prendre leçon de ses erreurs pour aller de l'avant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui répondait pas ? Il aurait dû être plus sympa dans sa réponse pour ce midi. Forcément qu'elle allait l'envoyer bouler… C'était totalement absurde de se mettre dans un tel état pour Granger.

Le retour de son hibou le fit sauter hors de son lit. Il prit le morceau de papier accroché à la patte de l'oiseau et le déroula :

 _« Demain, même heure, même endroit ? »_

Merde. C'était son papier. Elle lui renvoyait son message.

Cependant, en le retournant, il put y lire un « _OK_ » griffonné au dos et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il retourna se coucher.

.

.

.

Le lendemain midi, Drago attendait Hermione devant le Filet du Diable, les mains moites. Il avait horreur de ça tout comme il détestait à l'idée d'être nerveux face à elle. Elle arriva peu après, bien droite, le regard digne.

Sa position volontairement distante l'amusa mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Malefoy, le salua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

\- Granger, lui répondit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la même table que les autres jours. Hermione s'assit, toujours aussi raide, le visage droit devant elle. Cependant, elle semblait éviter le regard gris du blond.

\- Je t'écoute, commença celui-ci.

\- Comment ça, tu m'écoutes ?! s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- Et bien oui, c'est toi qui m'as dit vouloir parler…

Hermione le fusilla du regard :

\- Et tu m'as bien fait comprendre que ça ne t'intéressait pas, Malefoy.

\- Erreur, Grangie, je t'ai répondu que j'étais occupé.

Apparemment, elle ne sut pas quoi répondre. La serveuse intervint pour prendre leur commande et, après un soupir, Drago enchaîna :

\- Très bien, Granger, je suis désolé d'avoir dit que tu étais une Miss-je-sais-tout aigrie et pathétique.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne me souvenais pas de cette partie-là.

\- …

\- …

\- ...

\- Bon très bien, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir insinué qu'Astoria avait eu raison de te tromper, finit par s'excuser la sorcière.

\- Tu as fait plus que l'insinuer.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolée Malefoy, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi mais, je dois l'avouer, tu avais touché un point sensible.

\- Je m'en suis aperçu, oui.

\- Pardon.

Drago poussa un soupir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas été correct non plus. Et puis au moins, cette fois, tu ne m'as pas frappé.

Hermione vira au rouge-vif et Drago ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. Elle semblait avoir bien compris l'événement auquel il faisait allusion. Décidément, elle rougissait bien trop facilement.

La serveuse apporta leurs plats et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione reprit :

\- Tu nous rejoins chez Harry et Ginny ce soir pour aller au match ? Ron et Pansy ont prévu d'arriver vers 17 heures pour qu'on puisse boire un verre avant.

\- Tu m'étonnes, se moqua Drago. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ce sera plus simple que de tenter de se retrouver sur place. D'ailleurs, je suis surpris que tu y ailles. Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas ce sport.

\- Je ne vois pas d'où tu tiens cette idée ! J'adore regarder des matchs de Quidditch. Je n'aime juste pas y jouer. Ni voler tout court en fait.

\- Quelle drôle d'idée, s'étonna Drago. Voler est le meilleur truc de sorcier qui soit !

\- Question de point de vue…

La suite du repas se poursuivit dans une ambiance tout aussi amicale et Drago décida même de raccompagner la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau. Avant de la quitter, pris d'une idée subite, il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui dit, d'une voix basse :

\- Je suis content qu'on ait pu parler, Grangie. Ça m'a manqué, hier, de ne pas te voir.

Puis voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, fuyant son regard en rougissant, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

\- Il ne sert à rien de résister.

Drago s'éloigna de la sorcière et retourna vers son bureau, amusé de l'avoir déstabilisée si facilement.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago arriva à la maison du square Grimmaurd par le réseau des cheminées. Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà attablés autour d'une chope de bièraubeurre. Il salua tout le monde chaleureusement et, constatant que tout avait l'air normal, Pansy lui fit un grand sourire. L'ancien Serpentard s'assit avec ses amis et prit la conversation en route :

\- Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompue, raconta Pansy, que ma boutique étant juste à côté de celle des Weasley, ce qui devait forcément arriver arriva. Un colis des Farces pour sorciers facétieux s'est retrouvé dans mon stock et le mélange avec mes propres produits de cosmétiques a créé une légère explosion.

\- Tu l'aurais vue, Hermione, poursuivit Ron en riant, elle a débarqué chez nous furax, les cheveux orange et en pétard. George lui a demandé si elle était une cousine cachée. J'ai cru qu'elle allait l'étriper ! Je suis donc allé dans son magasin, pour voir l'étendue des dégâts et j'ai remis en ordre sa réserve.

\- Tu parles, que tu l'as remise en ordre ! J'ai mis des semaines pour m'y retrouver, tu avais tout déplacé !

\- Peut-être, mais au moins c'était propre, ronchonna Ron. Et puis, je t'ai quand même invitée au restaurant pour nous excuser !

\- C'est vrai, sourit Pansy. C'était pas si mal d'ailleurs…

\- Hey !

\- Mais oui, mon chéri, arrête de râler. On est ensemble maintenant, c'est donc que ce n'était pas si mal.

\- En tout cas, intervint Hermione, quand Harry et Ginny m'ont rapporté qui était ta nouvelle petite-amie, je n'ai pas voulu les croire. Ils ont dû me montrer une photo pour ça !

\- Imagine ce que ça nous a fait à nous la première fois qu'elle nous a amené Ron, se moqua Drago.

\- A ce propos, demanda la jeune femme, comment se fait-il que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms ?

\- Euh… répondit Ron, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on s'appelle ?

\- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es, répliqua Ginny. En fait, c'est parti d'un pari. Harry, Ron et moi avons parié contre Blaise, Drago, Daphné et Pansy qu'on arriverait à les appeler par leurs prénoms plus facilement qu'eux. Et au bout d'un moment, on s'y est habitué. D'ailleurs, c'est la Team Gryffondor qui a gagné !

\- N'importe quoi ! protestèrent Drago et Pansy. Et puis vous n'étiez que trois et nous quatre, c'était pipé dès le départ, surtout avec Blaise de notre côté.

Hermione rit face à tant de mauvaise foi.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, intervint Harry, mais si on ne veut pas louper le début du match, il va falloir y aller.

Les six amis transplanèrent donc vers le stade des Canons de Chudley où se déroulerait la rencontre.

.

.

Ils s'installèrent dans la tribune d'honneur, Ginny ayant un accès V.I.P. de par sa place de journaliste sportive pour la Gazette du sorcier. Drago se retrouva en bout de rangée, juste à côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière avait les yeux brillants et semblait surexcitée. Elle tenta de lui dire quelque chose mais il ne comprit rien à cause du brouhaha ambiant. Elle se pencha donc vers lui et lui dit, dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Je suis tellement contente d'être là ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pu assister à un match !

Drago fut parcouru de frissons en sentant le souffle de la jeune femme sur son cou. Il lui répondit d'un simple sourire.

Peu de temps après, le match commença mais le sorcier fut trop distrait pour le suivre réellement. Hermione devait supporter les Harpies de Holyhead parce que chaque fois qu'une de leurs poursuiveuses marquait un but, elle lui prenait la main en sautillant sur place d'excitation. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse être à ce point expressive face à ce sport. Apparemment, le match dura une bonne heure mais Drago eut l'impression que ça ne dura que quelques minutes.

Lorsque l'attrapeuse des Harpies saisit le vif d'or, Hermione se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme tant la victoire la mettait en joie. Il eut un énorme sourire et cet échange n'échappa pas à Pansy qui lui jeta un regard moqueur. Leur étreinte fut interrompue par Ron qui pestait face à une énième défaite de son équipe favorite. C'est avec regret que Drago vit la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui, légèrement rougissante.

Ensuite, ils allèrent tous au Filet du Diable afin de fêter la victoire de l'ancienne équipe de Ginny même si Ron but plutôt pour noyer sa déception.

.

Harry et Ginny s'éclipsèrent assez tôt, profitant qu'Hermione soit bien entourée pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Puis constatant que Ron commençait à piquer du nez, Pansy décida de le ramener chez eux.

Drago regarda Hermione en souriant. Elle était totalement décoiffée et avait les joues rouges. Elle semblait légèrement pompette. Lui avait étonnamment peu bu.

\- Je te raccompagne ? lui proposa-t-il. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit sage de te laisser transplaner seule dans ton état.

\- Avec plaisir, lui répondit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

De nouveaux frissons parcoururent le corps de l'ancien Serpentard. Puis Hermione entremêla ses doigts aux siens et le traîna à l'extérieur.

\- Allons-y Monsieur Malefoy, je vous laisse m'emmener où bon il vous plaira ! gloussa-t-elle.

Amusé, Drago se contenta de transplaner devant la maison d'Harry et Ginny. La jeune femme garda sa main dans la sienne et mordilla sa lèvre, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Drago retint sa respiration en voyant Hermione se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Elle sentait un mélange d'hydromel et de vanille tout à fait envoûtant. Ses yeux bruns plongèrent dans les siens, le troublant profondément pendant de longues minutes puis glissèrent doucement vers ses lèvres.

Le cœur du jeune homme loupa un battement quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Drago était tétanisé, ne pouvant que fermer les yeux. Puis il sentit le souffle d'Hermione se déplacer très lentement vers son oreille. Elle lui chuchota alors d'une voix douce :

\- Il ne sert à rien de résister.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne put que voir la porte d'entrée se refermer.

La garce.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Mouaha ! J'adore cette fin ! J'ai donc hésité aborder leur repas "mise au point" du point de vue d'Hermione pour couper un peu ce long chapitre mais le reste aurait été trop court...

Bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ils se réconcilient assez rapidement mais Pansy n'a pas trop laissé le choix à Drago et je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse résister longtemps à une Pansy entêtée ^^

Et puis bon, leur dispute n'était pas non plus catastrophique, pas de quoi se faire la tête pendant 6 mois !

En tout cas, il semblerait que nos deux protagonistes ait rapidement repris leur petit jeu héhé

On se retrouve jeudi (enfin samedi chez eux) avec Hermione et sa visite chez ses parents puis la soirée entre filles.

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et à tout bientôt.**

 **Des bisous !**


	11. 11 : Hermione

Bonjour les ptis poulets !

C'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre avec au programme, Hermione chez ses parents et donc, soirée entre filles (enfin, normalement... je ne sais plus où j'ai coupé... Comment ça, vous ne me croyez pas ?).

Si ça vous dit, j'ai ouvert une petite page Facebook pour parler de mes Potterfictions sans saouler mes contacts qui pourraient ne pas aimer ça (non mais vraiment ? Personne n'est parfait ^^). Vous pouvez me retrouver sous le nom de **Muushya** (original, hein ?) si ça vous dit ! Vous pourrez pas confondre, y a un joli fanart Dramione en avatar ^^

Une fois de plus, je voudrais vous remercier pour tous vos retours, vos jolis compliments en review, vos fav/follow. Quand je me contentais de lire, je trouvais parfois que les auteurs en faisaient un peu trop dans les remerciements mais depuis que je suis de l'autre côté... 3 C'est vraiment super important et motivant de voir que ce que j'écris plait !

Si vous êtes inscrits sur le site, j'ai dû vous répondre par mp (sinon, dites le moi !). Pour les autres :

 **mama** : Merci ! J'aime beaucoup la fin aussi, j'étais toute fière de le finir comme ça, haha. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

 **dramione love** : Merci ! J'ai effectivement essayé de faire un recadrage de Drago plus... léger. Et je trouve que le qualificatif de troll lui va si bien :p

 **Berenice** : Et oui, on a tendance à sous-estimer la petite Hermione parce qu'elle rougit facilement... Mais elle a mûrit elle aussi ! Et ils ne pouvaient pas rester fâchés bien longtemps quand même, c'était surtout une maladresse de langage. Merci pour ta review !

 **Cecile** : Je suis ravie de voir que la longueur ne t'a pas dérangée ! Et oui, on ne résiste pas à une Pansy déterminée ^^ Pour leur petit jeu... je ne peux rien dire. Enfin, si, je pourrais mais je ne le ferais pas. Ce serait dommage de vous gâcher la suite, non ? ^^ Sinon, je compte publier tous les trois jours, donc prochain chapitre dimanche, puis mercredi, samedi, mardi... Merci beaucoup en tout cas, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise !

Je vais donc vous laisser avec Hermione, en remerciant une fois de plus mes relectrices, Mery Alice Gilbert et Karine ainsi que J.K. Rowling pour son univers.

Des bisous et rendez-vous en bas pour un petit debriefing !

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Hermione**

Hermione laissa l'eau de la douche la réveiller en douceur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa à la façon dont elle avait planté Drago la veille au soir. Après tout, ce n'était que justice, c'est lui qui avait commencé en la raccompagnant à son bureau. N'empêche qu'elle était contente qu'ils se soient réconciliés. Il lui avait manqué.

La sorcière s'habilla en toute simplicité, laissant ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre. Elle n'avait pas très envie d'aller chez ses parents mais elle pouvait difficilement repousser sa visite. Elle était encore avec Anthony la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus. Ils étaient venus en France deux mois plus tôt et sa mère lui avait reproché, une fois de plus, de ne pas être rentrée en Angleterre depuis près de trois ans. Sa mère lui avait aussi reproché son manque d'implication dans la vie de ses amis et elle sentait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à de nouveaux sermons.

Poussant un soupir, Hermione sortit de la maison et transplana dans la rue où elle avait passé son enfance. Ça n'avait pas changé : toujours les mêmes maisons, les mêmes voitures familiales, la même sensation de bien-être et de tranquillité. Lorsqu'elle avait rendu la mémoire à ses parents, ils étaient naturellement revenus vivre dans leur ancienne demeure.

Contrairement à ce que Harry pensait, ils avaient été très blessés par le choix de leur fille, même s'ils comprenaient qu'elle ait agi pour les protéger. Évidemment, ils l'avaient pardonnée mais ça avait à jamais altéré la confiance qu'ils avaient en elle.

Retenant sa respiration, Hermione sonna à la porte.

\- Ma petite Herminette chérie ! s'exclama son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour mon papou, répondit la jeune femme en profitant de son étreinte. Bonjour maman.

La mère d'Hermione venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir menant à l'entrée.

\- Mais rentre voyons, ma puce ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Ça fait tellement, tellement longtemps !

\- N'exagère pas, ma chérie, intervint son père. On a vu Hermione i peine deux mois.

\- Peut-être, mais ça fait quand même une éternité _qu'elle_ n'est pas venue nous voir.

Et voilà, c'était déjà parti. Sa mère avait tenu deux minutes avant de lancer les hostilités. Hermione lui sourit et tenta de s'expliquer :

\- Tu as raison, maman, je n'aurais pas dû rester si longtemps sans revenir à la maison. Je suis désolée.

\- Voyons, ma puce, ce n'est pas grave ! rétorqua-t-elle faussement. _Nous,_ au moins, nous pouvions venir te voir, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. A ce propos, comment va ton ami Ronald ?

\- Jean… gronda son père, ne commence pas…

\- Ce n'est rien papou, soupira Hermione. Je sais que j'ai mal agi envers lui. Je m'en suis d'ailleurs déjà excusée.

\- Bien ! reprit sa mère, enthousiaste. Et si nous passions à table ! Je t'ai préparé ton plat préféré, ma puce !

La sorcière était habituée aux sautes d'humeur de sa mère. Elle était généralement adorable avant de lui lâcher l'une ou l'autre remarque acerbe et continuait comme si de rien n'était. Elle adorait ses parents mais sa mère avait le don de la rendre chèvre.

\- Comment se passe ton retour ? s'enquit son père.

\- Très bien, papou. Harry m'a obtenu une place d'assistante juridique au Département de justice magique du Ministère de la Magie. Nicodème Jones, mon supérieur, est vraiment un bon juriste. On travaille actuellement sur un dossier où un gobelin est accusé d'avoir utilisé une baguette pour défendre sa famille alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'en servir.

\- Un gobelin ! souligna sa mère, amusée. Ça a beau faire 14 ans – enfin 13 si on retire l'année où tu as modifié nos souvenirs– que tu nous parles de ce monde et j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, sans commenter, et le repas se poursuivit dans la même veine. Ensuite, les Granger se dirigèrent vers le salon pour prendre une tasse de thé.

\- J'espère que tu nous inviteras bientôt dans ton propre chez-toi, reprit Jean Granger. A ton âge, ce n'est pas très sain de vivre en colocation avec un couple qui est quasiment marié !

Et encore… Hermione lui répondit d'un simple sourire, n'ayant pas l'énergie d'en dire plus. Par contre, son père intervint :

\- N'écoute pas ta mère, mon Herminette, prends tout ton temps pour trouver le bon endroit ! Je suis sûr qu'Harry et Ginny sont ravis de t'avoir avec eux et de pouvoir profiter un peu de toi.

La jeune femme lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à son père. Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités puis la sorcière prit congé de ses parents et transplana au square Grimmaurd.

.

.

.

\- Ginny ?! Je suis rentrée ! Où es-tu ? J'ai grandement besoin d'un remontant !

\- Rejoins-nous dans le petit salon, Grangie ! hurla Pansy en retour. On ne t'a pas attendue !

Hermione pouffa et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle croisa Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil lui précisant qu'il préférait aller chez Ron plutôt que de rester le seul homme en plein milieu de quatre filles s'apprêtant à sortir. Surtout avec l'ancienne Serpentard dans le lot.

La jeune femme trouva effectivement Pansy et Ginny assises dans le petit salon en train de boire du vin. Daphné les rejoindrait plus tard.

\- Alors, raconte ! commença Ginny. Comment se sont passées les retrouvailles ?

\- Comme je m'y attendais, soupira Hermione. Savant mélange entre gentillesse et perfidie.

\- Aïe, grimaça la rouquine. Je suis désolée pour toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est sa façon de m'aimer. Et vous alors ? Comment vont les Weasley ?

\- Très bien, répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ils te saluent d'ailleurs.

\- Ça irait mieux si Molly arrêtait de faire des pronostics sur lequel de ses enfants se mariera en premier ou lui donnera un autre petit enfant, grogna Pansy.

Hermione gloussa et leva son verre au toast que porta Ginny :

\- A nos mères ! Puissent-elles nous lâcher un peu la grappe !

\- Amen !

.

.

Peu après, Daphné arriva et elles passèrent à table.

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu es rentrée, Hermione, comment vont les amours ? Personne en vue pour te faire oublier l'autre ? demanda Pansy avec un tact digne de Ron.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement en repensant brièvement au petit jeu qu'elle avait joué avec Drago la veille.

\- Non, pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle, évitant le regard de Ginny qui la connaissait beaucoup mieux que les anciennes Serpentard.

\- On va bien te trouver quelqu'un, la taquina Daphné.

Hermione réagit du tac-o-tac :

\- Et toi, Daphné, tu as quelqu'un ?

L'intéressée n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Pansy s'exclamait déjà :

\- Elle a quelqu'un oui… que nous connaissons même très bien. Mais ils font tous les deux comme s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

\- Qui ça ?! s'étonna la brune.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Pans', protesta Daphné. Tu devrais arrêter de voir des couples partout. Et ce qu'il se passe entre Blaise et moi ne te regarde absolument pas !

\- Blaise ?! remarqua Hermione. C'est vrai que maintenant que vous en parlez, il n'a pas arrêté de te dévorer des yeux au Filet du Diable la semaine passée.

Pansy eut un air extrêmement satisfait.

\- C'est bon, lâchez-moi, répliqua la blonde, exaspérée. Sinon, on pourrait aussi parler de Drago, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione avala sa gorgée de vin de travers et fut prise de nombreuses quintes de toux. Finalement, elle proposa d'une voix enrouée :

\- Et si on allait se préparer ?

Les filles la regardèrent filer dans les escaliers, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

.

.

En arrivant au Clair de lune, la boîte préférée de Pansy, les filles remarquèrent directement que Drago et Blaise étaient déjà là. Pansy se rua vers le bar :

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule, là ?! s'énerva la sorcière. Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? C'est censé être une soirée entre filles.

\- Sacrée coïncidence, constata Blaise d'une voix neutre.

\- Te fous pas de moi, Zabini, deux weekends de suite, ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Blaise prit un air plus innocent qu'un bébé boursouflet.

De son côté, Hermione avait viré au rouge vif sous le regard scrutateur et appréciateur de Drago. Ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire en coin ! Il faisait moins le fier, la veille !

Puis de façon totalement lunatique, Pansy invita les garçons à se joindre à elles.

.

En tant qu'habituée, Pansy leur dégota une table privée et le champagne commença à couler à flots.

Drago vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, en la frôlant. Des frissons parcoururent les épaules de la sorcière. Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Daphné s'assit à côté de Blaise et l'ancienne Gryffondor ne put que constater leur attirance mutuelle. Malefoy continuait à la frôler chaque fois qu'il se penchait pour prendre son verre.

Hermione prit Ginny par la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, sous le regard brillant du blond. Puis elle le vit discuter avec Pansy pendant que Blaise et Daphné flirtaient, à présent ouvertement.

Au bout de quelques chansons, les anciennes Gryffondor, essoufflées, retournèrent s'asseoir pour se reposer un peu. Hermione s'assit en face de Drago et, tout en discutant avec sa meilleure amie, commença à lui faire du pied. Le voyant sursauter sans aucune raison apparente, la sorcière sut qu'elle avait réussi son petit effet. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et retourna sur la piste de danse avec Ginny. Elle joua à ce petit jeu une bonne partie de la soirée, le voyant de plus en plus tendu, feignant d'ignorer la raison pour laquelle il la fixait régulièrement.

Au bout de deux heures environ, Daphné et Blaise s'éclipsèrent. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis l'arrivée des filles. Puis Ginny annonça qu'elle était crevée et qu'elle allait retrouver Harry. Peu de temps après, Pansy suivit le même chemin et partit en faisant un clin d'œil tout sauf discret à Drago.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule, en tête à tête avec le sorcier. Elle soutint son regard, se mordillant légèrement la lèvre et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, Drago l'attendait dans le couloir d'accès. Il s'approcha d'elle, comme au ralenti. En parallèle, le cœur d'Hermione commença à battre à cent pulsations à la minute. Il était de plus en plus près, prenant visiblement son temps. Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux et, la bouche frôlant l'oreille de la sorcière, il lui proposa de la raccompagner. Hermione reprit son souffle tant bien que mal et l'accompagna à l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, la jeune femme prit le bras de l'ancien Serpentard et lui dit :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on marche un peu avant de rentrer ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, il faisait vraiment très chaud à l'intérieur.

Drago acquiesça, une lueur goguenarde dans le regard qui fit rougir Hermione.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'ils passaient près d'une ruelle, le jeune homme la plaqua contre un mur et plongea son regard assombri par le désir dans les yeux chocolat de la sorcière.

\- Dis-moi, Hermione, susurra-t-il, tu t'es bien amusée dernièrement…

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, se défendit-elle, sur le même ton.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se rapprochant de plus en plus, leur respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione colla ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Elle poussa un léger gémissement lorsqu'il lui rendit son baiser avec fougue.

Il resserra son étreinte et la jeune femme se colla contre le corps de son partenaire, pleine de désir. Désir apparemment réciproque. Elle mit fin au baiser, pour reprendre son souffle et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui murmura :

\- Je ne te résisterai pas.

Drago poussa un grognement de plaisir, l'embrassant de nouveau passionnément. Puis, la serrant aussi fort qu'il put sans la blesser, il transplana en emmenant Hermione avec lui.

* * *

.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! Bon j'aime aussi comment ce chapitre se termine ah ah ! Les choses concrètes arrivent enfin entre nos deux zigotos !

Enfin, Hermione avait bien besoin de décompresser un peu après sa visite chez ses parents. Ahhh maman Granger ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai imaginée comme ça. Enfin, je me dis que même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, elle leur a quand même modifié la mémoire, pas sûre que je passerais outre si facilement moi. Et puis, pour en parler avec mes amies, j'ai l'impression qu'on a toute une maman un peu comme ça, non ? Enfin, en vrai il me fallait un truc pour pousser notre Hermymy à se lâcher un peu plus, donc quoi de mieux qu'une mère un peu... cassante lol.

Bref, j'espère que tout ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir (bon si vous m'insultez gratuitement, j'avoue que ça me plaira sans doute moins XD)

A dimanche pour de nouvelles aventures avec notre blondinet préféré !

Des bisous !


	12. 12 : Drago

Bonjour bonjour, les pti poulets !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de retrouver nos protagonistes aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Ce sera donc du point de vue de Drago que nous aurons la suite de leurs aventures :)

Je vais pas trop blablater aujourd'hui, je suis sortie hier et donc je suis... un peu fatiguée XD (ce qui explique que je publie plus tard que d'habitude).

Bref ! Encore et toujours et jamais assez de merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en fav et vos follow ! Vous faites vivre cette histoire :)

Merci à Mery Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages si merveilleux *coeur*

Niveau reviews anonymes :

 **dramione love** : ravie que ça t'ai plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Merci pour tes reviews régulières *coeur*

 **Berenice** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Merci merci !. Elle a cédé vite, oui, mais pour l'instant (en tout cas), ils sont juste dans l'idée de profiter des choses. Puis bon, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées après le passage chez môman, non ? Enfin, j'en ai plus à dire sur ce sujet mais je peux pas trop sans prendre le risque de spoiler la suite :p

 **Cecile** : Ah oui, maman Granger c'est quand même quelque chose mais bon, Hermione est une grande fille ;) Pour la soirée un peu ratée, ça dépend du point de vue, moi je dis XD Tu doutes de la coïncidence ? Voyons ! En tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant et j'espère que ce sera encore le cas après :) Merci !

On se retrouve en bas pour un petit debriefing ?

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Drago**

Drago avait passé la meilleure nuit de baise de toute sa vie. Oui, il était sans doute un peu vulgaire mais après tout, il pouvait encore penser ce qu'il voulait. L'ancienne Miss-je-sais-tout cachait bien son jeu. Elle pouvait sembler aussi sérieuse qu'elle le voulait mais dans un lit, c'était une vraie lionne ! Il la regarda, nue, endormie à ses côtés et se dit que cette femme était vraiment surprenante.

Lorsqu'il avait dit à Blaise que Pansy avait organisé une soirée entre filles, ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent au Clair de lune. Cette boîte était la deuxième maison de Pansy avant qu'elle ne se case avec Ron et ils étaient sûrs que c'était là-bas qu'elles se rendraient. Une fois sur place, le noir avait insisté pour qu'ils se mettent près de l'entrée afin de ne pas les louper quand elles arriveraient.

Hermione était superbe dans sa petite robe noire. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas la dévorer des yeux. En même temps, il ne s'en était pas vraiment caché non plus. La sorcière le rendait fou depuis qu'elle l'avait planté devant chez elle après le match de Quidditch. Il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Il voulait absolument l'avoir. Et il l'avait eue. Quand elle lui avait murmuré « Je ne te résisterai pas », son regard plongé dans le sien, il avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté.

Drago la trouvait terriblement belle ainsi allongée à ses côtés. Il leva sa main et la passa délicatement dans ses cheveux. Cheveux qui bien qu'indomptables étaient particulièrement doux. A force de la regarder ainsi, il sentit son désir revenir… d'autant plus que le matin, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'encouragements ! Hermione gémit doucement et ouvrit les yeux :

\- Salut…

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-il dans un sourire. Bien dormi ?

\- Hum… oui, mais pas assez.

\- Je t'avais prévenue que c'étaient des choses qui arrivaient avec moi, la taquina-t-il.

Hermione pouffa et s'étira comme un chat. Drago ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il revoyait dans sa tête tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit passée, se demandant vaguement s'il n'en avait pas imaginé une partie. A peine arrivés chez lui, il avait à peine eu le temps de lancer un sort de protection avant de la prendre sur la table de sa salle à manger, devant assouvir de toute urgence le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Par après, ils avaient refait l'amour dans son lit, en prenant cette fois le temps de découvrir leurs corps plus attentivement…

\- Déjà 11 heures ?! s'étonna Hermione, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Pardon ?! Quoi ?! 11 heures ?! Tu es sûre ?! s'exclama-t-il, la voix légèrement paniquée. Par Merlin Hermione, il faut que tu partes tout de suite !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement vexée. Tu attends une autre femme ou quoi ?!

\- Exactement, répondit le blond. Ma mère. Elle va arriver d'ici une demi-heure !

Drago et Hermione se levèrent d'un même mouvement, cherchant chacun à rassembler leurs vêtements étalés sur le sol.

\- Tu n'as pas vu mon soutien-gorge ?

\- Là, sur le canapé !

\- Merci !

Ils se rhabillèrent en quatrième vitesse et alors que la sorcière allait sortir de chez lui, Drago la retint par le poignet et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Passe une bonne journée, Hermione. A bientôt.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et disparut dans les flammes.

.

.

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, la cheminée s'alluma à nouveau et Narcissa Malefoy pénétra dans le salon de son fils.

\- Bonjour Drago.

\- Bonjour Mère, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais très bien, merci. Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau, s'il-te-plait ? Ces voyages en cheminée me font toujours tousser.

Narcissa s'assit dans le canapé et regarda autour d'elle.

\- Dis-moi, mon fils, comment te sens-tu ? N'est-ce pas trop difficile de passer de la villa que tu occupais avec Astoria à ce petit appartement ?

Dans les faits, l'appartement de Drago n'avait rien de « petit ». C'était un penthouse sur deux étages avec une vue magnifique sur la Tamise. Mais il était vrai aussi qu'il ne tenait pas la comparaison avec la demeure qu'il habitait avec son ex dans le Yorkshire.

\- Cet appartement est vraiment très bien, Mère, c'est juste toi qui es trop habituée au Manoir, lui répondit-il, amusé.

\- Il est vrai que rien ne vaut notre Manoir, rétorqua sa mère. Cela fait longtemps que tu n'y es pas venu, d'ailleurs.

\- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Narcissa poussa un soupir. Elle savait effectivement que Drago ne se rendait plus dans la maison familiale s'il pouvait l'éviter. Depuis que Voldemort y avait pris ses quartiers, il n'arrivait plus à la considérer comme son foyer. Il y avait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Astoria ? demanda sa mère.

\- Non. Et je ne cherche pas à en avoir, rétorqua sèchement Drago.

\- Quel dommage, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir. Vous formiez tellement un beau couple, vous étiez si bien assortis !

-Visiblement, elle a pensé qu'elle serait mieux assortie avec Marcus Flint.

Narcissa eut une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Marcus Flint ! Les Flint sont tellement grossiers, tellement loin de la classe innée des Malefoy ou des Black. Les Greengrass vont clairement y perdre au change.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait demandé l'avis à ses parents avant de me tromper, Mère. Et de toute façon, je m'en fiche !

Narcissa ne répondit rien et fixa longuement son fils :

\- Toi, tu as rencontré une autre femme, affirma-t-elle.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Où es-tu allée chercher une telle idée ?

\- Depuis que je suis arrivée, je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de changé en toi et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu me fais passer un véritable interrogatoire depuis que tu es là ?

\- Non, ça c'est parce que je me soucie de mon fils et que je m'intéresse à sa vie.

Une lueur satisfaite brilla dans le regard de Drago.

\- Je sais ! s'exclama soudain sa mère. Tu as la même tête que ton père quand nous venons juste de…

\- MAMAN ! l'interrompit-il.

Il sut à la seconde qu'il venait de se trahir. Seule une émotion forte le poussait à appeler sa mère « maman ». Narcissa eut un sourire triomphant.

\- Ne sois pas si prude Drago, comment penses-tu avoir été conçu ?

Les joues du sorcier prirent une teinte rouge-vif assez exceptionnelle.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Je… je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails de votre vie intime. Et surtout pas « ça ».

\- En tout cas, je constate que tu ne nies pas, répondit Narcissa en riant.

\- Bon, grogna Drago, et si on allait manger ?

Le rire de sa mère résonna à nouveau et ils transplanèrent tous les deux hors de l'appartement.

Drago emmena sa mère déjeuner à la Marmite Dorée, un restaurant gastronomique très prisé chez les sorciers. Ils y passèrent un agréablement moment, échangeant des banalités. Chez les Malefoy, les discussions plus personnelles n'étaient faites qu'à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. A la fin du repas, ils retournèrent chez le sorcier pour une dernière tasse de thé.

A peine de retour dans l'appartement de Drago, Narcissa se pencha vers le sol et y ramassa quelque chose.

\- Mon fils ? Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait oublié ceci chez toi, dit-elle en lui tendant un bracelet argenté à breloques.

Le jeune homme perdit momentanément l'usage de la parole. Ce bracelet était forcément à Hermione. Elle était la seule sorcière de sa connaissance à pouvoir porter un tel bijou. Il se racla la gorge et tendit le bras pour attraper le bracelet.

\- Hum… oui… balbutia-t-il. Il doit être à Pansy. Merci, je le lui rendrai.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire franc, pas dupe une seule seconde. Pansy était une amie de longue date de son fils et Narcissa savait pertinemment qu'elle ne porterait jamais ce genre de bijou fantaisie. Afin de se soustraire rapidement au regard de sa mère, Drago alla dans sa cuisine pour préparer le thé.

Narcissa s'installa sur une chaise de la salle à manger et Drago ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard lorsqu'il vint déposer la théière sur la table. Il s'assit en face de sa mère et les servit.

\- Ton père a encore demandé à te voir.

Ça y était. Au moins, cette fois sa mère avait attendu que sa visite touche à sa fin avant d'aborder ce point avec lui.

\- Grand bien lui fasse.

\- Drago, menaça sa mère. Il reste ton père.

\- Question de point de vue, marmonna-t-il. Tu sais très bien que nous n'en serions pas là sans lui.

\- Il pensait bien faire, Drago, il a été abusé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme nombre d'entre nous.

\- Au début, je veux bien le croire mais il est resté coincé dans ses préjugés absurdes depuis tout ce temps.

\- Azkaban n'est pas l'environnement le plus adapté pour apprendre à ouvrir son esprit, Drago.

\- Peut-être. Mais il n'a pas toujours été en prison. Et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir menacé pour que j'aille capturer Harry lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Je n'étais qu'un gamin, Mère, et il m'a plongé la tête la première dans la guerre.

Narcissa poussa un soupir.

\- « Harry » ?

\- Tu sais très bien que nous sommes devenus amis depuis que Pansy fréquente Ronald Weasley.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je le sais que je m'y suis habituée, tu sais.

\- Il le faudra bien, cependant…

Drago se tut aussitôt. Il orientait la conversation sur une piste dangereuse et il devait faire attention à ne pas se trahir auprès de ma mère. Semblant percevoir son trouble, celle-ci précisa :

\- J'espère que tu es bien conscient que personnellement je ne crois plus en la supériorité du sang. Tu peux être ami avec qui tu le souhaites : Sang-pur, Sang-mêlé ou né-Moldu… Ce qui m'importe et qui m'a toujours importé, c'est ton bonheur.

\- Je sais, Mère, et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Sans ton intervention, nous serions tous en prison.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable de ta liberté, Drago, ce sont les choix que _tu_ as faits au Manoir lors de leur capture qui le sont.

Drago fit un sourire reconnaissant à sa mère. Elle était loin d'être parfaite, ayant fait des choix douteux dans son passé mais elle avait toujours eu à cœur sa protection et il l'aimait de tout son cœur pour ça et ce, malgré le fait qu'elle persistait à vouloir le réconcilier avec son père. Concernant ce dernier, certaines erreurs étaient impardonnables.

Ils finirent leur tasse de thé en parlant du travail de Drago et des œuvres caritatives de sa mère puis Narcissa emprunta la cheminée de son fils pour retourner chez elle.

.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Blaise débarqua à nouveau chez lui sans prévenir. A peine arrivé, il lui dit :

\- Toi ! Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a très peu dormi et pas à cause d'une insomnie !

Drago grogna. Décidément, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui faisait une insinuation à ce sujet aujourd'hui. Bien que connaissant Blaise, ça n'allait certainement pas se limiter à ça.

\- En effet, j'ai passé une nuit terrible et j'ai pris un pied d'enfer et non, tu n'en sauras pas plus !

\- Comment va Grangie ? tenta Blaise.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie peu après Daphné et toi, avec Ginny.

Drago mentait effrontément à son meilleur ami mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils vivaient au juste.

\- Pourtant, j'ai cru qu'elle et toi… dit-il, légèrement déçu.

\- Et bien tu t'es trompé. En revanche, toi tu es bel et bien parti avec Daphné. Vous allez continuer à nier ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout entre nous.

\- A un moment donné, il va falloir arrêter de nous prendre pour des cons. On n'est pas aveugle, vous savez ?

\- Je l'ai juste raccompagnée chez elle, se défendit Blaise.

Drago eut un sourire amusé. Il l'avait certainement raccompagnée comme lui avait raccompagné Hermione. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il lui en fasse la remarque à voix haute.

\- Bon, poursuivit Blaise. Pizza ? Je crève la dalle !

.

.

Après le départ de Blaise, Drago fila sous la douche. Il en rêvait depuis le matin mais les différents évènements de la journée l'en avait empêché. En s'allongeant dans son lit, il se rendit compte que ses draps sentaient encore la vanille, l'odeur de la sorcière. Il s'endormit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, se promettant qu'il irait la voir dès le lendemain pour lui rendre son bracelet.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas trop trop de Dramione pour le coup mais j'aime bien ce chapitre.

Je trouvais vraiment important d'aborder la relation que Drao entretenait avec ses parents et l'idée d'un déjeuner dominical avec sa mère m'a semblé plutôt logique. Si vous vous souvenez bien, Drago a expliqué à Hermione que les Sang-Pur ne parlaient pas de sentiments entre eux. Alors leur relation est très chaleureuse, je les imagine très proches, vu le risque que prend Narcissa pour lui lors de la bataille de Poudlard mais pour autant, ils ne se disent pas qu'ils s'aiment. Des sous-entendus plutôt évidents mais rien de bien concret. J'avais un peu peur que vous ayez l'impression que je me contredise un peu mais j'ai bien réfléchi à la tournure de mes phrases et j'espère que ça vous a plu et semblé cohérent !

Enfin voilà. Je ne sais pas si je vous l'avais annoncé ou pas mais il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette histoire mais bon, ils ont eu l'air de bien s'amuser quand même :p

J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

A mercredi avec Hermione :)

Et comme annoncé jeudi, si vous voulez, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook sous le nom **Muushya** :)

Des bisous !


	13. 13 : Hermione

Helloooow !

Me voici de retour avec Hermione qui vient de passer par le réseau des cheminées...

Pas trop de blabla today (je vire bilingue XD). Encore merci pour vos reviews (j'approche la centaine !) et vos mises en fav/follow. Je le dis à chaque fois mais ça fait trop plaisir !

 **Answers :p**

 **Cecile :** Welcome to my Facebook page and thank you ! Bref. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis ravie que tu aimes la relation que Drago a avec sa mère, je ne peux m'empêcher de les imaginer proches. Pour Blaise et Daphné, ralala, ils sont têtus ces deux-là donc qui sait ? (oui moi mais je ne dirai rien XD). Et effectivement, on va avoir un peu le ressenti d'Hermione pour la suite :)

 **dramione love :** Mercii ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. Narcissa n'est pas tombée de la dernière pluie, héhé. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Merci aussi à Mery Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages. Et si ça vous dit, vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur la page FB " **Muushya** ".

Des bisous ! Et on se retrouve plus bas pour un petit debriefing.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Hermione**

Hermione sortit de la cheminée du square Grimmaurd en toussotant, les joues encore rouges quand, en levant les yeux, elle vit Ginny, sirotant une tasse de café, la dévisager.

\- Et d'où est-ce que tu reviens à cette heure-ci ? s'étonna son amie.

\- Euh… je suis allée chercher du pain... hasarda la sorcière.

\- Et tu étais tellement pressée d'aller acheter du pain que tu as remis la même robe qu'hier soir ?

Les joues d'Hermione la brûlèrent encore plus et elle essaya de masquer sa gêne derrière une quinte de toux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme reprit contenance et répondit :

\- Oui bon ça va, je n'ai pas dormi ici.

\- Ça, je l'avais deviné toute seule. La réponse que j'attends est celle à la question : où as-tu dormi ? Mais surtout : avec qui ?!

\- …

\- Oh ! Allez Hermione, il n'y a que nous et je te promets que je ne dirai rien.

-…

\- Surtout que je me doute fortement de l'identité de la personne. Tu n'as pas été très discrète hier soir, tu sais ?

-...

-...

\- Oui, bon ça va, j'ai bien passé la nuit avec Malefoy, lâcha la brune.

\- J'en étais sûre ! Et vu la tête que tu fais, vous n'avez pas joué à la bataille explosive !

\- Et bien en fait, c'était plutôt explosif, si, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Mais non ! Hermione Jean Granger, je n'aurais absolument jamais pensé que tu étais comme ça ! Il va falloir TOUT me raconter !

\- Allons, Ginny ! C'est privé ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de raconter mes parties de jambes en l'air !

\- TES parties ? Parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs ?

\- Hum… c'est une façon de parler… répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Et bien moi, je m'en fiche que ce soit ton genre ou pas. Tu m'as tenue à l'écart de ta vie trop longtemps et tu dois te rattraper !

Coupable, Hermione céda :

\- Bon d'accord, je vais te raconter certaines choses – pas tout n'abuse pas ! – mais avant, j'aurais besoin de prendre une douche…

Le rire de Ginny accompagna Hermione tandis qu'elle montait dans sa salle de bain en ronchonnant.

.

Une fois sous l'eau, elle repensa à la nuit de dingues qu'elle avait passée. Drago était incontestablement le meilleur amant qu'elle ait jamais connu. Ron avait été le premier donc forcément, ça n'avait pas été transcendant et leur relation avait trop peu durée pour qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'améliorer… même si elle se doutait qu'il avait dû progresser pour contenter quelqu'un comme Pansy. Anthony avait été relativement classique et toujours très prévenant, parfois un peu trop. Il y avait bien eu quelques hommes entre l'ancien Gryffondor et l'ancien Serdaigle mais absolument rien de comparable avec ce que Drago lui avait fait ressentir.

La première fois avait été à la fois sauvage, intense et brève. Ils en mourraient d'envie tous les deux et n'auraient pas réussi à se retenir plus longtemps. La deuxième fois avait été beaucoup plus douce, tendre. Il avait pris tout son temps pour la satisfaire et elle s'était évertuée à lui rendre la pareille. Ce serpent avait eu raison de se vanter : c'était effectivement bien meilleur que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Hermione se sécha, s'habilla et rejoignit Ginny dans la cuisine. C'était le jour de congé de Kreattur et les sorcières se mirent donc aux fourneaux.

\- Où est Harry ? s'enquit la brune.

\- Sorti voler avec Ron et George. Moi, j'ai préféré t'attendre, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je n'y échapperai pas, hein ?

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Pour une fois que je peux avoir un récit direct des performances de Malefoy ! Alors, il est à la hauteur de la réputation qu'il avait à Poudlard ?

\- Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir, elles étaient en-dessous de la vérité, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça ! Par contre, Ginny, je ne t'en dirai pas plus. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé et j'aimerais aborder le sujet avec lui en premier.

\- Très bien, se résigna Ginny. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

\- Oh, je ne me fais pas de souci à ce sujet ! Mais j'aimerais bien, s'il-te-plait, que tu n'en parles à personne. Pour l'instant, on est nulle part et donc, je préfère rester discrète.

\- Nulle part, nulle part, tu étais quand même bien dans son lit cette nuit ! se moqua la rousse.

\- Et sur sa table, lâcha la brune.

Ginny prit un air choqué et, là -dessus, les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire et passèrent à table.

\- Sinon, avec Harry, comment ça se passe ?

\- Oh tu sais, toujours aussi bien. Je n'en reviens pas de la chance que j'ai d'être avec un homme tel que lui. Il est tellement compréhensif et attentionné.

\- Et en plus, il supporte ton sale caractère, se moqua Hermione.

Ginny rit :

\- Et en plus il supporte mon sale caractère, oui !

\- En tout cas, je pensais commencer à me chercher un appartement, je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, déclara la brune.

\- Tu sais que tu ne nous déranges pas ? Cette maison est très grande, pour deux personnes et puis, ça nous fait du bien de pouvoir profiter un peu de toi, on t'a tellement peu vue ces dernières années…

\- Je sais et j'en suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Hermione.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pardonné. On fait tous des erreurs. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer !

\- Promis !

Harry finit par rentrer et les filles arrêtèrent leurs confidences pour jouer aux cartes. Plus tard, le couple sortit se faire une soirée en amoureux, Hermione mangea les restes du midi et monta lire dans son lit.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait espéré trouver un message de Drago l'invitant à déjeuner mais rien. Elle étouffa la pointe de déception qu'elle ressentit et partit travailler. Le procès de Zorglug, le gobelin, approchait à grands pas et Nicodème lui demandait de faire quelques dernières recherches pour finir de monter son dossier, notamment sur le sorcier à qui appartenait la baguette incriminée. Elle travailla avec acharnement et s'arrêta juste pour grignoter un sandwich que lui avait aimablement apporté Daphné.

Vers 14 heures, des coups frappés à sa porte la déconcentrèrent.

\- Entrez ! invita-t-elle, légèrement hébétée d'être restée plongée dans ses documents depuis plusieurs heures.

Drago ouvrit lentement la porte et son cœur fit une embardée.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout, il était temps que je fasse une pause. Entre ! dit-elle en se levant.

\- Hum… Ma mère a trouvé _ceci_ chez moi hier.

A la vue de son bijou, Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

\- Par Merlin ! Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je ne l'avais plus. Elle ne t'a pas posé de questions ?

\- Oh si, plein, mais elle n'a pas eu besoin de trouver ce bracelet pour ça, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Drago.

Le jeune homme la regarda, un sourire en coin et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage et lui dit :

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'excuser sans arrêt, Granger.

\- Tu as raison, je suis désolée… (puis en souriant). Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom, hier.

\- C'est vrai, mais on venait de passer un moment nettement plus intime que le fait de te tendre un bijou.

Drago sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et s'éloigna lentement d'Hermione. D'humeur joueuse, celle-ci décida de le taquiner un peu :

\- Je reconnais volontiers avoir passé une nuit assez exceptionnelle dans tes bras, mais je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça, Malefoy.

\- Exceptionnelle, hein ?

\- Hum oui, tu étais là, non ? A moins que ce ne fût un autre homme blond merveilleusement beau qui me courtise depuis quelques jours… répondit-elle, malicieuse.

\- Je ne te courtise pas !

\- A d'autres, Malefoy, c'est _toi_ qui as commencé ce petit jeu entre nous !

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi, Grangie ! Tu as oublié le regard que tu m'as lancé la première fois que l'on s'est croisé au Filet du Diable ?! Tu m'as d'ailleurs reluqué toute la soirée ! Et tu viens à l'instant de reconnaître que tu me trouvais incroyablement beau !

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité. Je ne _reluque_ personne, moi !

Et avant de lui donner l'occasion de répondre, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, ses mains se plaçant naturellement contre sa taille et d'un geste souple, il la déposa sur son bureau. Ils furent interrompus par une petite note volante qui vint frapper avec insistance sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Hermione mit fin au baiser et le regarda, les yeux brûlants et le souffle court.

\- Mince, Nicodème veut me voir dans son bureau, déclara la jeune femme après avoir lu le morceau de parchemin.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

\- Ce n'est que partie remise. Tu viens chez moi, ce soir ?

Hermione acquiesça en souriant et ils sortirent de la pièce, Drago quittant le Ministère et elle se rendant dans le bureau de son supérieur, espérant qu'il ne restait pas trop de traces du passage de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Ah, Miss Granger, entrez, la salua Nicodème.

\- Bonjour Mr. Jones, vous vouliez me voir ?

\- En effet. Je viens d'apprendre que le procès de Zorglug débuterait à la fin de la semaine et vu le travail remarquable que vous avez fait pour monter le dossier, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi à l'audience.

\- Vraiment ?! s'étonna la jeune femme. Mais j'en serais honorée. Je n'aurais jamais osé l'espérer.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste voyons, je n'ai jamais eu une assistante telle que vous. Vous irez loin, si vous continuez ainsi.

\- Merci beaucoup, Mr. Jones. J'aimerais poursuivre si vous le permettez, je pense avoir mis le doigt sur une affaire similaire qui a eu lieu en Écosse en 1786 et pour laquelle l'accusé a été innocenté. Ça pourrait être utile pour la défense de Zorglug.

\- En effet. Vous pouvez disposer.

C'est avec un immense sourire et une énergie décuplée qu'Hermione retourna dans son bureau pour chercher des informations complémentaires sur cette affaire vieille de deux siècles.

.

.

Vers 20 heures, Hermione traversa l'atrium pour rejoindre une cheminée lui permettant de se rendre chez Drago. La dernière fois, lorsqu'il les avait faits transplaner, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de voir où elle avait atterri.

Le jeune homme l'attendait visiblement, assis sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Un sourire illumina son visage en la voyant arriver.

\- Et bien, Granger, tu sais te faire attendre.

\- Je travaille sur une affaire importante, j'ai beaucoup de boulot ! Et je pensais qu'on avait réglé cette histoire de prénom ?

\- Tu ne m'empêcheras jamais de t'appeler comme je le souhaite, Granger.

Hermione poussa un léger grognement et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Drago se leva pour la rejoindre, elle sourit.

\- Je connais une super méthode pour t'aider à te détendre, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il, coquin.

\- Ah oui ? Tu sais bien que je suis toujours avide d'apprendre de nouvelles choses !

Elle se leva et, regardant par-dessus son épaule, retira ses vêtements un par un en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Drago sauta sur ses pieds et la rejoignit au plus vite.

.

\- Tu vas finir par avoir ma peau, Grangie !

Hermione rit, laissant légèrement courir ses doigts sur le torse nu de son amant.

\- Je te signale que je n'étais pas seule !

Drago parsema le cou de la jeune femme de tendres baisers et lui murmura :

\- J'ai une réunion demain midi… tu penses que tu pourrais repasser demain soir ?

\- Hum... sans doute, confirma la sorcière, mais là, je vais devoir y aller.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?! s'offusqua le blond.

\- Peut-être parce qu'il est très tard et que je me lève tôt demain pour aller travailler ?

\- Tu pourrais dormir ici…

\- Je pourrais oui, répondit-elle en se levant. Mais nous savons tous les deux que nous ne dormirons pas si je reste. Et il faudrait aussi que je me change de toute façon.

Drago la regarda d'un air boudeur ce qui fit rire l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il l'attrapa d'un geste vif et, la serrant fort dans ses bras lui dit :

\- Tu pourras toujours partir un peu plus tôt demain matin pour te changer, je te promets de te laisser dormir.

Hermione n'eut pas le cœur de se relever et se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras de Drago.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilàààà

Je ne sais pas vous mais personnellement, je les trouve trop mignons ! Surtout Drago quoi, qui l'empêche comme ça, l'air de rien, de partir de chez lui. Je sais que ça peut sembler rapide entre eux mais... que voulez-vous ? Je vous apporterai des éclaircissements sur la fin mais là, je ne peux pas sans gâcher la suite et je trouve que ce serait dommage !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Des bisous


	14. 14 : Drago

Bonjour bonjour les ptis poulets !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi j'ai principalement envie d'étriper ma fille qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se réveiller à 6 heures moins 10 un samedi matin... mais bon, au moins je poste tôt ^^

Nous revoici, en ce samedi matin (enfin chez nous, chez eux on est mardi ^^) avec Drago ! Et mine de rien, on approche doucement de la fin...

Je voulais vous remercier pour tous vos retours ! Ça y est, plus de 100 reviews, c'est assez hallucinant ! Merci aussi pour les mises en fav/follow. C'est vraiment gratifiant de voir que mon histoire vous plaît ! *cœur*.

Niveau review anonymes :

 **dramione love** : toujours fidèle au poste ! Mille mercis ! Ravie que tu les trouves aussi mimi que moi ^_^

 **Berenice** : Merci merci merci ! Ça me touche beaucoup que tu prennes autant de plaisir à me lire. Je passe pas mal de temps à me relire en plus de mes relectrices et je suis donc ravie que ça paie !

 **Cecile** : Ahhhh la discussion. Y en aura une, forcément... mais quand ? Ça c'est encore autre chose :p J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et le prochain chapitre sera pour lundi ;)

Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook sur la page **Muushya.** Sinon, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews ! Je suis en train d'écrire une autre Dramione longue et c'est donc intéressant/important pour moi de voir ce qui plaît (ou pas).

Merci à Mery Alice Gilbert et à Karine pour leur relecture et à J.K. Rowling, of course, pour son univers.

On se retrouve plus bas pour un petit debriefing ?

* * *

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Drago**

Drago n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait évidemment respecté la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hermione mais il avait passé une bonne partie de celle-ci à la regarder dormir. Objectivement, c'était sans doute un peu flippant mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Il avait beau connaître la jeune femme depuis leurs onze ans, il ne la découvrait réellement que depuis une semaine et allait de surprise en surprise. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de sorcière comme elle, à la fois douce et sauvage, forte et fragile, fière et soumise. Le sexe avec elle était d'une jouissance sans égale mais il pouvait aussi parler avec elle. Sauf évidemment quand elle faisait son hippogriffe et l'envoyait bouler. Ce qu'il aimait également, il devait bien l'avouer. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait, quand elle rougissait, quand elle était en colère, quand elle était concentrée, quand elle riait…

Son réveil afficha 6 heures et il décida de la réveiller doucement en parsemant son bras de petits baisers.

\- Hum… soupira Hermione en ouvrant les yeux. Je veux bien être réveillée comme ça tous les matins.

\- Tu pourras revenir ce soir si tu le souhaites mais pour l'instant, tu m'as dit vouloir repasser chez toi pour te changer avant d'aller travailler.

L'ancienne Gryffondor grogna mais s'extirpa du lit malgré tout.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à prendre des vêtements de rechange pour demain, proposa Drago. Ça te permettra de dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Hermione le dévisagea, interdite.

\- Enfin si tu veux rester dormir, poursuivit le blond. Tu peux bien évidemment rentrer chez toi.

La sorcière lui sourit tendrement, ne souhaitant pas relever ses derniers propos puis elle l'embrassa délicatement avant de transplaner.

.

Drago flemmarda encore un peu au lit et alla prendre une bonne douche pour s'éclaircir les idées. Un café bien noir suffit à le maintenir éveillé pour le moment mais la journée allait être longue. Il utilisa sa cheminée pour se rendre jusqu'à son bureau et relut son dossier pour la réunion qu'il avait ce midi avec Thomas Fielding, l'inventeur de la potion de soins contre l'éclabouille. Il poussa un léger soupir, se disant que préparer des potions lui manquait définitivement.

Régulièrement, ses pensées dérivaient vers Hermione, se demandant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais il se forçait à chaque fois à se reconcentrer.

Plus tard dans la matinée, il reçut un message de Daphné. Voyant que c'était un hibou du Ministère il avait cru qu'il venait d'Hermione et ressentit une pointe de déception quand il vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Apparemment, il était invité, ainsi que le reste de leur groupe d'amis habituel, à un repas chez la sorcière prévu le lendemain soir. Drago répondit qu'il était partant et sortit pour rejoindre son client à leur lieu de rendez-vous.

L'entretien se passa très bien et Thomas Fielding accepta enfin de signer un contrat d'exclusivité avec la firme de Drago. Ce dernier retourna à son bureau pour finaliser le contrat et rentra chez lui, impatient de retrouver l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Hermione arriva chez lui vers 21 heures en s'excusant de venir si tard.

\- J'espère que pour la peine, tu resteras dormir, la taquina-t-il.

La sorcière avait apporté des plats à emporter qu'ils dévorèrent assis sur le tapis de son salon. Ils parlèrent de leurs journées respectives et de l'avancée des différents dossiers en cours.

Drago était subjugué par la lueur passionnée qui s'affichait dans le regard de la jeune femme quand elle parlait de son travail. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas comment son abruti d'ex avait réussi à l'éloigner de ses ambitions.

Une fois leur repas terminé, il l'embrassa fougueusement et, malgré sa fatigue, sentit le désir le submerger. Ils firent l'amour sur le tapis puis allèrent se coucher, leurs corps entremêlés.

.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione était déjà partie quand il se réveilla. Il trouva un morceau de parchemin sur son oreiller avec ces quelques mots, inscrits de son écriture impatiente :

 _« Je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu te levais habituellement et tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de dormir. Le procès commence après-demain, j'ai beaucoup de travail. On se voit ce soir chez Daphné ? Je t'embrasse où tu le veux (oui, même là, pervers !). H »_

Drago sourit et se leva pour aller se doucher. Ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas de ne pas voir la sorcière ce midi car il savait pertinemment qu'elle rentrerait avec lui ce soir.

La journée de l'ancien Serpentard passa assez rapidement et il fut l'heure pour lui de se rendre chez Daphné. Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata qu'Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Blaise étaient déjà là. Sans surprise, Pansy et Ron seraient en retard. Il salua tout le monde et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Il vit Ginny le regarder avec un air moqueur et se demanda si Hermione lui avait dit quelque chose à leur sujet.

Daphné ouvrit une bouteille d'hydromel et ils trinquèrent en attendant les retardataires. Pansy et Ron arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard, les joues rouges.

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'effleurer Hermione à chacun de ses mouvements, ravi de voir la chair de poule apparaître sur les bras de la sorcière. Il parlait Quidditch avec Harry et Ginny pendant que la brune les écoutait distraitement.

Puis Daphné les invita à passer à table et Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Il faillit lâcher son verre quand il sentit la main de sa voisine se poser sur sa cuisse, beaucoup trop près de son entrejambe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ?! lui chuchota-t-il, la voix légèrement tendue.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Malefoy, lui répondit-elle en remontant encore plus sa main.

\- Tu vas me payer ça, Grangie-chérie, poursuivit-il sur le même ton.

\- C'est une promesse ?

Elle avait l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle et il avait douloureusement envie de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint, leur relation n'en était pas à ce stade. Il ne savait même pas comment qualifier ce qu'ils vivaient. Ils n'en parlaient pas, se contentant de se laisser porter par les événements.

Les conversations furent interrompues quand les flammes de la cheminée commencèrent à ronfler, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de quelqu'un. Les personnes autour de la table se tournèrent vers Daphné, se demandant si elle avait invité une personne de plus. Mais la blonde semblait aussi surprise qu'eux.

Hermione retira brusquement sa main de la cuisse de Drago quand elle vit Astoria Greengrass sortir de l'âtre.

\- Oh pardon Daphné ! Je ne savais pas que tu recevais des… _invités_ … ce soir, dit-elle en regardant les anciens Gryffondor avec un air légèrement dégoûté sur le visage.

\- En effet, répondit sa sœur. Tu aurais dû me prévenir avant de passer.

\- En effet.

Le regard d'Astoria se posa sur Drago puis sur Hermione. Celle-ci rougit légèrement et Astoria fit une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Bon, je t'enverrai un hibou demain pour que l'on puisse se voir, conclut-elle d'une voix dure. Pense bien à aérer, ça sent bizarre, chez toi.

Sur ces mots, elle lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et disparut.

Un silence pesant flotta dans la pièce.

\- Je… je suis désolée pour ma sœur, s'excusa Daphné en bredouillant. Je ne pensais pas… je ne savais pas qu'elle…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta sœur est une pétasse, la coupa Pansy.

\- Chérie … la gronda Ron légèrement.

\- Quoi ?! Maintenant que Drago n'est plus avec elle, je peux enfin dire ce que je veux ! Ça fait cinq ans que je me retiens ! Désolée mais ce n'est pas la faute de Daphné si sa sœur est une p…

\- Oui, oui, on a compris, intervint Ron. Sinon, y aurait-il du dessert ?

Les invités sourirent devant la tentative de Ron pour changer de sujet et les conversations reprirent tranquillement autour de la table.

\- Ça va, Granger ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu as l'air tendue…

Il lui prit la main sous la table, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Hermione lui sourit et il se sentit plus léger.

Voir Astoria débarquer sans prévenir et insulter ses amis l'avait rendu assez nerveux. Durant leur relation, elle avait toujours trouvé différents prétextes pour voir les anciens Gryffondor le moins possible et apparemment, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle ne se gênait plus pour montrer clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ces nouvelles amitiés.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry, Ginny et Hermione rentrèrent chez eux par cheminée et Ron, Pansy et Drago transplanèrent dans leurs domiciles respectifs, laissant Blaise seul avec Daphné. Et ces deux-là maintiendraient encore qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux.

Drago n'avait pas réagi quand Hermione était repartie avec ses amis car il savait très bien qu'elle reviendrait chez lui juste après. D'ailleurs, à peine rentré à son appartement, il entendit frapper à la porte. Il alla ouvrir avec un sourire mais tomba nez à nez avec Astoria. Il voulut lui claquer la porte au nez mais elle la bloqua d'un coup de baguette, pénétra dans son salon et le dévisagea sans rien dire.

La colère qu'il avait ressentie en la voyant débarquer en plein milieu de leur repas l'envahit. Astoria et lui ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis qu'elle l'avait mis dehors et à présent qu'il l'avait face à lui, il se demandait comment il avait pu se croire amoureux d'elle pendant tant d'années.

A sa plus grande surprise, Astoria se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et à sa plus grande consternation, c'est justement à ce moment-là qu'Hermione sortit des flammes pour le rejoindre et les regarda, un air trahi et profondément blessé sur son visage.

Drago repoussa aussitôt Astoria et avança vers l'ancienne Gryffondor.

\- Attends, Hermione ! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu penses !

\- Ne... non, c'est bon… je… vais… balbutia-t-elle, les yeux brillants et elle s'engouffra à nouveau dans la cheminée.

Furieux, il se tourna vers son ex qui avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ?! hurla-t-il.

\- Voyons, Drago, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon petit ami ?

\- PARDON ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ?!

\- Oh ça va… tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour en perdant ta fierté ou quoi ?

\- Sérieusement, Astoria, ferme-la. Ferme ta putain de gueule.

Drago était livide et tremblait littéralement de rage. Astoria le dévisageait, l'air extrêmement ravi.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard de t'avoir empêché de faire une terrible erreur, Drago. Que tu fréquentes des traîtres à leur sang, c'est déjà peu glorieux… et je ne te parle même pas de ce que fait Parkinson… mais que tu puisses t'attabler avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est…

Elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Drago était sur elle, ses deux mains serrées sur ses bras, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Astoria, parce que je ne me répéterai pas, cracha-t-il d'une voix de glace. Tu as perdu tout droit à t'immiscer dans ma vie le jour où tu as commencé à me tromper avec l'autre bouffon de Flint. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, totalement inexistante. Si je pouvais effacer les années de ma vie que j'ai perdues à tes côtés, je le ferais sans aucune hésitation. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis resté avec quelqu'un comme toi tout ce temps. Tu es peut-être de noble naissance mais tu n'as rien de pur. Tu ne mérites même pas la haine que je te porte. Alors à présent, tu vas faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas et tu vas disparaître de ma vie. Je ne te promets pas que j'arriverai à garder encore mon sang froid si je devais recroiser ta route.

Au fur à mesure que Drago lui parlait, Astoria avait perdu toute couleur et tout air de défi. Quand Drago la lâcha enfin, elle se recroquevilla légèrement sur elle-même. Elle lui jeta un regard qu'elle voulut digne mais les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps trahissaient la peur qu'elle devait ressentir.

\- Dégage. De. Chez. Moi.

Drago se détourna d'elle et se servit un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, lui confirmant qu'il était à présent seul. Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, posa son verre sur la table basse et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air entre lui et Hermione.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchées ? Comme certaines me l'ont dit en review, il reste encore quelques chapitres d'ici la fin, donc ça ne pouvait pas être trop... planplan ^^ Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont une page à tourner !

J'ai failli être plus méchante dans ma fin de chapitre... à la base, je voulais couper quand Hermione les surprend et repart dans la cheminée... Mais bon, ça aurait été vicieux, non ? Et puis bon, cette mise au point devait forcément avoir lieu du point de vue de Drago donc bon.

Faudra attendre lundi pour retrouver notre pauvre Hermione... N'empêche que leurs réactions à tous les deux nous en apprend quand même pas mal, moi je dis ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
A bientôt !

Des bisous !


	15. 15 : Hermione

**Boohouuhouuhuu Je suis tristesse et frustration !**

J'avais écrit tout un blabla post et pré chapitre, répondu au reviews, relu une dernière fois mon texte pour apporter des dernières corrections et bim, déco du site au moment d'enregistrer... Donc Ouin.

Je ne sais plus trop ce que je vous disais en plus... Ah si, que je publiais en avance car je me suis trompée samedi en vous annonçant la suite. Normalement c'était pour demain mais comme j'ai dit "à lundi" et bien, me voilà ^^

Je voulais aussi vous remercier encore tout plein pour vos reviews et autres marques d'intérêt envers cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à continuer ici ou sur ma page Facebook ( **Muushya** ). C'est super motivant pour la suite (pas de cette histoire qui est finie mais de la nouvelle que je suis en train d'écrire ^^)

Reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : Je suis ravie que ça t'ai plu ! Et oui, il semblerait que ce soit plus qu'un jeu entre eux mais bon, ils sont obtus ces deux petits donc à voir l'évolution. Et je suis ravie que mon style et l'histoire te plaisent toujours, j'espère que ce sera encore le cas cette fois-ci !

 **G-wenn** : Merci beaucoup pour ta chouette review ! Des questions intéressantes... auxquelles je ne vais bien évidemment pas répondre, ah ah. Enfin, tu devrais avoir quelques infos dans ce chapitre quand même ;) Merci encore !

 **dramione love** : Merci beaucoup ! Ah, tu sais, je n'écris pas (pour l'instant en tout cas) pour me plomber le moral donc je peux déjà t'assurer un happy end :) A bientôt !

Et pour finir, un grand merci à Mery Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à _J.K. Rowling_ pour son univers et ses personnages.

RDV plus bas pour un petit debriefing :)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Hermione**

Hermione sortit de la cheminée, toute tremblante. L'enfoiré ! Il s'était bien foutu d'elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu être naïve ! Évidemment qu'elle n'avait été qu'une distraction pour lui. On ne se remettait pas d'une histoire de cinq ans comme ça…

\- Ça va, Hermione ? demanda une voix grave.

Harry, attablé devant une tasse de thé, la dévisageait. Devant le regard réellement inquiet de son ami, Hermione craqua et se réfugia dans ses bras, lui laissant tout juste le temps de se lever. Interdit, Harry la serra contre lui et lui caressa lentement le dos pour tenter de la calmer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione sécha ses larmes et regarda son ami :

\- Je suis ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? soupira la sorcière.

\- Ne connaissant pas la raison de ta crise, je ne peux pas me prononcer, la taquina Harry.

\- C'est vrai… mais quand tu sauras, tu me trouveras d'autant plus ridicule…

\- Laisse-moi en juger, Hermione.

La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir et s'attabla face à son ami.

\- Je couche avec Malefoy, lâcha-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

\- …

-…

-…

\- Dis quelque chose, Harry…

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, Hermione. Je pense qu'il me manque une partie des données parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi le simple fait de coucher avec Drago te ferait pleurer. Enfin, à moins que sa réputation soit totalement surfaite. Évidemment, ce n'est pas dans mes projets personnels d'approfondir le sujet mais... bref…

\- Je suis partie le retrouver ce soir… Il était avec Astoria.

\- Hum, il doit forcément y avoir une explication, reprit Harry après un moment de réflexion. J'ai appris à le connaître depuis 2 ans et il n'aurait jamais invité une autre femme chez lui s'il savait que tu devais le rejoindre…

Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car la cheminée se mit à ronfler, laissant l'ancien Serpentard sortir des flammes.

\- Hermione… ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. Je peux t'expliquer !

Harry les regarda tous les deux et se leva.

\- Il se fait tard, dit-il en baillant exagérément. Je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amants. Hermione croisa les bras, un air résolu sur son visage. Drago poussa un léger soupir et s'installa face à elle, à la place qu'Harry venait de quitter. Hermione se leva et alla chercher une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et en but une gorgée à même le goulot. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme avec un air de défi.

\- Tu sais que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je sache une chose pareille ? rétorqua-t-elle. Je pensais qu'un Sang-Pur ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Touché.

Hermione but une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

\- Tu partages ?

Elle but à nouveau avant de lui tendre la bouteille. Il y but à son tour et reprit :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Elle a débarqué chez moi sans prévenir et s'est jetée dans mes bras sans que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais elle ne réapparaîtra plus dans ma vie, j'y ai veillé.

Son regard avait viré à l'orage, ce qui interpella l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle lui prit la bouteille des mains et y but une fois de plus.

\- Je te promets, Hermione, qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous depuis des semaines et qu'il ne se passera plus rien.

Drago ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Sans la regarder, il lui expliqua :

\- Je ne suis plus amoureux d'Astoria et d'ailleurs, je pense que je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. J'aimais l'image que nous renvoyions, j'aimais le prestige qu'on affichait, j'aimais la stabilité que cette relation m'apportait après le bordel que la guerre contre Voldemort avait apporté mais au final, elle, je ne l'aimais pas.

La jeune femme le regarda sans rien dire, relativement abasourdie face aux différentes confidences que l'ancien Serpentard venait de lui faire. Elle se sentit idiote. Voir Astoria dans les bras de son amant lui avait fendu le cœur. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce que ça impliquait. Elle était juste heureuse de voir qu'il était là, près d'elle et qu'il ne semblait pas si indifférent que ça face à ce qu'ils vivaient.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira-t-elle. J'aurais dû te faire confiance.

\- Il va falloir arrêter, là, Hermione ! s'agaça Drago. Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'excuser sans arrêt. Je ne te fréquente pas pour que tu sois toujours d'accord avec moi. Je ne veux plus d'une relation superficielle et insipide comme j'ai pu avoir avec Astoria. Je ne veux pas que tu dises amen à tout. Je veux que tu t'affirmes, que tu m'envoies bouler si tu en as envie, que tu sois la femme forte que je connais et que tu es. Je suis avec toi pour toi et non pour ce que tu croies que je veux que tu sois. Donc, s'il-te-plait, arrête un peu de t'excuser. Surtout quand tu n'as aucune raison de le faire.

Incapable de répondre, Hermione parcourut la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le jeune homme lui rendit son baiser avec la même force, la serrant autant qu'il le put. Submergée par le besoin de le sentir encore plus près, la sorcière commença à le déshabiller en tremblant, ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. L'ancien Serpentard la souleva et la déposa sur la table. Étant pris par la même faim de l'autre, leur étreinte fut aussi brève et passionnée que la première fois.

Hermione avait la tête posée sur le torse de Drago, le souffle court, les jambes encore enroulées autour de lui. Elle écoutait les battements affolés de son cœur. Le jeune homme la prit par le menton et releva doucement son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se sourirent, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Au bout de ce qui sembla durer une éternité, la jeune femme se redressa, lui prit la main et le mena dans sa chambre.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et se couchèrent en se blottissant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, Drago était déjà parti. Elle trouva un mot sur son oreiller l'invitant à le rejoindre chez lui après sa journée de travail. Elle alla se doucher et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en souriant.

Harry était encore dans la cuisine et la regarda d'un air moqueur.

\- Apparemment, ça va mieux, se moqua-t-il.

Hermione rougit légèrement.

\- Apparemment, oui.

\- Alors, toi et Drago, hein ?

\- Apparemment, oui, répéta-t-elle, taquine.

\- Et… euh… c'est sérieux entre vous ? demanda son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, on n'en est pas encore à ce stade. Pour l'instant, on se laisse vivre.

\- Je suis super heureux pour toi, Hermione mais je suis désolé, je suis limite à la bourre. On mange ensemble ce midi ?

\- Ça marche ! De toute façon, je dois y aller aussi, conclut la sorcière.

Les anciens Gryffondor prirent tous les deux le réseau des cheminées pour se rendre au Ministère.

.

La matinée de la jeune femme passa à une vitesse assez hallucinante. Le procès de Zorglug commençait le lendemain et elle peaufinait les derniers détails du dossier. Vers midi, Harry vint frapper à la porte de son bureau pour l'emmener manger. Ils décidèrent d'aller à la cafétéria du Ministère car ils avaient tous les deux une journée chargée et préféraient ne pas perdre de temps à sortir.

\- Alors, Hermione, tu veux m'en parler ? Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ? s'intéressa le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait… c'est parti comme un jeu et puis voilà, répondit la sorcière. Mais je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Ginny : je n'en dirai pas plus tant que ce ne sera pas plus clair entre nous.

\- Ginny hein ?! râla Harry. Elle ne m'a rien dit, la traîtresse !

Hermione s'esclaffa face à l'air indigné de son ami.

\- Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire, ne lui en veux pas, précisa-t-elle en riant.

Le sorcier sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Vous la jouez secrètes hein ? Je pensais que j'étais ton meilleur ami.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Harry… Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais aimé entendre ce que je lui ai dit, rétorqua-t-elle, malicieuse.

Le brun sembla comprendre l'allusion et rougit légèrement.

\- En parlant de secret… je ne peux pas vraiment en parler à Ron… vu que c'est son frère mais en fait… euh… je compte demander Ginny en mariage.

\- Mais enfin, Harry ! Il était temps ! C'est merveilleux ! Tu sais déjà comment tu vas procéder ? s'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

\- Hum oui, je pensais l'emmener faire une ballade en balai et le lui demander au-dessus des nuages, lui expliqua Harry.

\- Oh ! C'est vraiment trop romantique ! Enfin, pour Ginny, moi j'aurais trop peur ! Mais elle, elle va adorer, j'en suis sûre !

Harry sembla soulagé et regarda son amie en souriant.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois de retour Hermione. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. J'adore Ron mais je ne peux pas toujours parler avec lui comme je parle avec toi.

Les anciens Gryffondor finirent leur plat en discutant joyeusement et retournèrent à leurs différentes occupations.

.

Le soir venu, Hermione sortit de son bureau. Elle était de bonne humeur car son dossier était bouclé et fin prêt pour le procès qui commencerait le lendemain et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle s'engouffra dans une cheminée pour aller chez Drago.

Le sorcier était aux fourneaux quand elle arriva. Elle l'observa en silence, un sourire aux lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déclara :

\- Et bien, Drago Malefoy, il semblerait que vous ayez bien des talents cachés.

Il la dévora des yeux et parcourut l'espace les séparant pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Assez bonne, mais je pense que ma soirée sera meilleure.

Hermione rougit, ce qui fit rire le blond.

\- Et la tienne ?

\- Très bien. Nous sommes fin prêts pour demain. J'ai mangé avec Harry ce midi. Il est au courant pour nous.

\- Hum, ça je m'en doutais, il était déjà levé quand je suis parti ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? Il ne me l'a pas dit ! Tu prépares quoi de bon, sinon ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Lasagnes. J'espère que tu aimes.

\- C'est mon plat préféré ! Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Pas spécialement mais ce sera quand même avec plaisir.

Hermione et Drago finirent de préparer leur repas en discutant joyeusement et dînèrent avec tout autant de plaisir.

La sorcière repensa aux discussions qu'elle avait eues avec Ginny et Harry concernant sa relation avec le blond. Elle n'aimait pas trop rester dans le flou mais n'osait pas aborder ce sujet avec le sorcier… Vu tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit passée après l'affaire Astoria, elle était bien évidemment consciente qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente et qu'il devait ressentir quelque chose pour elle mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait donc aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait aborder le sujet avec lui sans qu'il soit sur la défensive.

Cependant, quand Drago vint l'embrasser et commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains, sa tête se vida et elle se laissa porter par ses caresses. Il la mena dans son lit et ils firent l'amour tendrement avant de s'endormir enlacés.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! Bon en même temps, il n'avait rien fait le petit Drago donc bon, ils n'allaient pas rester fâchés 107 ans ! Obtus mais adultes :p

En tout cas, il semblerait que ce ne soit plus un jeu entre eux, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai tendance à en parler comme si je n'avais rien à voir avec leur histoire mais figurez-vous qu'ils ne me laissent pas toujours écrire ce que je voudrais à leur sujet... Obtus je vous dis !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'en dire plus ! Vous pouvez même poser des questions, même si je n'y répondrai pas directement si ça concerne la suite, c'est toujours intéressant de voir ce que vous arrivez à déduire, imaginer de ce que j'ai écrit. Vous pouvez passer par ici pour par Facebook, comme vous préférez !

Enfin, mine de rien, c'est encore un chapitre qui nous rapproche de la fin... mais bon, j'enchainerai directement avec ma nouvelle histoire vu que j'ai déjà 8 chapitres (plus longs que ceux-ci) d'écrits :)

A jeudi pour de nouvelles aventures avec notre blondinet préféré !

Et mille mercis de me suivre 3


	16. 16 : Drago

**Bonjour bonjour !**

Voici le nouveau chapitre du jour... Ça passe vite tout ça mine de rien... Le dénouement approche !

Comme d'habitude, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews/fav/follow. Ça me touche beaucoup plus que ce que vous pourriez imaginer !

Normalement, j'ai répondu par mp à tout ce que je pouvais, pour les autres :

 **Berenice :** Pas de souci ! Je suis contente que mon Astoria t'ai plu ^^ Et je suis d'accord avec toi, pour moi, ils se voilent la face ces petits ! (ou en vrai : je suis contente que tu aies perçu ce que j'essayais de faire passer quant à leur relation :) ). Merci !

 **Cecile :** Ah j'espère qu'avec une telle mise au point, Astoria n'osera pas se repointer, non mais ! Quant à leur discussion... Elle aura lieu, à un moment ou à un autre oui mais... ralala c'est difficile de s'expliquer sans spoiler... mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient encore prêt à regarder les choses en face, dirons nous. Et je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant et que tu aimes mon style d'écriture.

 **mama** : Tu as été ma frustration de review anonyme lol J'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre directement ^^ Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies l'impression qu'ils ne fassent que coucher ensemble sans en parler car... c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu faire ! N'oublies pas qu'à la base, justement, c'est juste un jeu entre eux. Rien de sérieux. Ils sont totalement en train de faire l'autruche et donc ne parlent pas de ce qui se passe de manière assez évidente pour nous (si ce n'était que coucherie, ils ne passeraient pas autant de temps ensemble, non ?). Bref, je comprends ta frustration liée à cette impression et malheureusement, leur discussion à ce sujet n'est pas pour aujourd'hui (même si objectivement, Drago s'est quand même bien ouvert à elle après l'affaire Astoria). Pour l'instant, ils sont dans une phase "on se laisse vivre pour se remettre de nos ruptures". Mais je te promets qu'il y aura bien une discussion !

 **dramione love** : *coeur sur toi* Merci beaucoup !

Merci aussi à Mery Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à _J.K. Rowling_ pour son univers et ses personnages, bien sûr !

A plus bas pour un petit debriefing ?

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Drago**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, Hermione était toujours blottie dans ses bras. Il la regarda en souriant, réalisant la chance qu'il avait de serrer contre lui une sorcière comme elle.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur relation même s'il lui en avait dit plus sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Il s'était laissé porter par la peur de perdre ce qu'ils tentaient de construire après que l'ancienne Gryffondor l'ait surpris avec Astoria. Cependant, il ne pensait pas être amoureux d'elle. Sa rupture était encore trop fraîche pour qu'il puisse se relancer dans une histoire sérieuse. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle sans se poser de questions et appréciait qu'elle n'essaie pas de leur coller une étiquette.

Hermione remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle prit un air boudeur.

\- Tu as mal dormi ? demanda Drago, interpellé.

\- Non, j'ai délicieusement bien dormi. Mais je pensais qu'on avait décidé que tu me réveillerais le matin en m'embrassant.

Il rit et se pencha vers elle pour répondre à sa requête.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Seulement cinq heures trente. C'est pour ça que je préférais te laisser dormir.

\- Et me regarder faire en mode flippant ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Aussi, oui ! répondit-il en riant.

\- Cinq heures trente, hein ? Ça veut dire que nous avons encore le temps de… poursuivit-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Dites donc, Miss Granger, je ne vous pensais pas du matin.

\- Avec toi, je suis de tous les moments ! répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Drago répondit aussitôt à son baiser et bascula sur elle afin de pouvoir lui souhaiter une bonne journée de la meilleure des façons.

.

Par après, ils se préparèrent dans un silence serein et Hermione partit pour le Ministère où une longue journée l'attendait. Drago, quant à lui, rejoignit son bureau et travailla sur les dossiers de nouveaux clients potentiels. Vers 10 heures, sa secrétaire ouvrit la porte :

\- Mr Malefoy ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Mr Potter est ici et il souhaiterait vous voir mais il n'a pas de rendez-vous donc…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Anja, c'est un ami, il n'en a pas besoin. Vous pouvez le faire entrer, merci.

La sorcière ressortit et introduisit Harry dans le bureau de l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Harry ! le salua-t-il. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite dans mes humbles bureaux ?

\- Salut, Malefoy, répondit le brun.

\- Malefoy ?! releva le blond.

\- Oui. Malefoy. Je suis venu te parler d'Hermione et quand on parle d'Hermione, toi et moi, c'est Malefoy.

Drago le regarda avec un air agacé, pressentant la raison pour laquelle son ami était venu le voir.

\- On est peut-être devenu amis, poursuivit l'ancien Gryffondor, mais Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi. Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux adultes et visiblement consentants mais je sais aussi que tu sors d'une histoire compliquée avec Astoria et j'étais là, avant-hier, quand elle est rentrée en pleurs de chez toi. Apparemment, vous avez réglé la situation et de toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas...

\- En effet, le coupa Drago froidement, ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, reprit Harry de manière toute aussi formelle, là, tout de suite, tu n'es plus mon ami. Hermione est tout ce qui compte. Elle sait très bien garder pour elle ce qu'elle ressent et donner l'illusion que tout va bien mais sa relation avec Goldstein l'a beaucoup fragilisée. Donc sache que si tu joues avec elle, c'est à moi que tu devras rendre des comptes.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite et le fixa de ses yeux froids. Il était intérieurement plutôt amusé, le brun ne lui faisait pas peur. Il se demanda vaguement comment Hermione réagirait si elle prenait connaissance du sermon qu'Harry venait de lui faire et se dit que l'ancien Gryffondor ferait sans doute moins le malin. Cependant, il se contenta de lui répondre :

\- Écoute, Potter…

\- Potter ?

\- Oui, je te donne du Potter quand tu me donnes du Malefoy, rétorqua le blond. Je disais donc, _Potter_ , que ce qu'il se passe entre Hermione et moi ne regarde que nous et personne d'autre. Je n'ai absolument pas de comptes à te rendre et te dirai donc simplement que je la respecte énormément.

Voyant que le sorcier ne dit rien de plus, Harry hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

\- Très bien. Sinon, Drago, Ginny et moi aimerions inviter la bande à manger samedi prochain, ça te va ?

L'ancien Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que ses nouveaux amis étaient vraiment des gens particuliers.

\- Ça devrait être faisable, oui. Ce sera tout ?

\- Hum oui… je pense. Ah euh… non en fait, bafouilla Harry. Ne parle pas de notre entretien à Hermione s'il-te-plait, je risquerais de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Drago ne put retenir un éclat de rire et railla :

\- Tu viens juste de faire perdre le peu de crédibilité que tu avais essayé de donner à ton discours.

Harry grogna, le salua et quitta son bureau.

.

Drago s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et repensa à ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de blesser Hermione. Le fait qu'elle ait pleuré après avoir surpris Astoria chez lui l'énervait déjà suffisamment comme ça . Il tenait beaucoup à la sorcière mais était déjà agacé de voir qu'on se mêlait de leur histoire alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore commencée. Il avait juste envie d'elle, d'être avec elle et se serait largement contenté de ça. Mais non, il avait fallu que Potter vienne s'en mêler.

Évidemment, il ne pensait pas à mal mais c'était typique des Gryffondor ça, de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. N'arrivant pas à se concentrer, il quitta son bureau pour aller rendre visite à Pansy.

\- Bonjour, étranger ! le salua-t-elle quand il pénétra dans sa boutique du Chemin de traverse.

\- Blaise et toi n'avez absolument pas tendance à l'exagération, répondit Drago. On s'est vu avant-hier, je te rappelle.

\- Oui, mais ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vu seuls, bouda Pansy

\- Je te l'accorde. C'est pourquoi je suis là, très chère !

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du troll que je côtoie habituellement ? se moqua la jeune femme.

\- Il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez avec cette histoire de troll ! rétorqua le blond. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui te caractérise le plus, mon cher.

Drago grogna.

\- Oui bon, si c'est pour me faire insulter, je peux aussi repartir hein. Après, il ne faudra juste pas vous plaindre si je passe plus de temps avec d'autres personnes !

\- En parlant de ça, rétorqua Pansy, comment va Grangie ?

\- …

\- Oh ça va, vous n'êtes absolument pas discrets, tu sais ?

\- …

\- Je trouve vos petits flirts bien mignons en tout cas, insista-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, je me casse ! lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la boutique de son amie.

Pansy le poursuivit dans la rue :

\- Reviens, Drago ! Je plaisantais ! C'est promis, je ne t'embêterai plus avec ça.

Le sorcier soupira et fit demi-tour.

\- J'aimerais juste qu'on nous laisse tranquilles. Quand il y aura quelque chose à en dire, vous serez au courant.

\- C'est compris, répondit la sorcière en l'enlaçant. Et si on allait manger quelque chose ? Je crève de faim !

La sorcière ferma sa boutique et les deux anciens Serpentard se dirigèrent vers l'Étincelle Magique et commandèrent leur repas. Pansy reprit :

\- Au fait ! Je ne t'ai pas dit ! s'exclama-t-elle. Daphné m'a dit qu'Astoria était finalement repassée chez elle hier. Apparemment Flint l'a quittée pour une autre. Retour de karma, bien fait pour sa gueule !

Drago ne commenta pas. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son ex était venue chez lui et avait maladroitement tenté de renouer. Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit à nouveau célibataire l'indifférait totalement. Elle finirait sans doute par mettre la main sur un héritier au sang pur et serait peut-être plus discrète quant à ses infidélités. Ou elle finirait vieille fille entourée d'elfes de maison. Cette dernière idée l'amusa particulièrement.

\- Et pour Daphné et Blaise ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. A ton avis, quand est-ce qu'ils vont enfin admettre qu'ils sont ensemble ?

\- Ah ça… À ce rythme, ce sera le jour où les détraqueurs danseront la gigue !

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Ils sont assez usants comme ça ! plaisanta-t-il.

Ils passèrent un excellent moment ensemble et Drago décida de raccompagner Pansy jusqu'à sa boutique avant de rentrer chez lui. Ce ne serait définitivement pas une journée productive mais parfois, il avait besoin de lâcher un peu prise.

.

Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant chez Florian Fortarôme et Drago pila net en plein milieu de la rue. Pansy fit encore quelques pas avant de réaliser qu'il s'était arrêté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? demanda-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

Puis, suivant son regard, elle vit ce qui l'avait interpellé. Hermione prenait un thé en terrasse avec Anthony Goldstein. Ils ne l'avaient pas spécialement recroisé depuis Poudlard mais ils pouvaient difficilement oublier ce à quoi ressemblait une personne qu'ils avaient côtoyée quasiment tous les jours pendant 7 ans.

\- Drago… ce n'est sans doute pas ce que tu penses… commença la brune.

Puis Hermione posa sa main sur celle de son ex-petit ami et l'ancien Serpentard vit rouge.

Il se dirigea d'un seul mouvement vers la table occupée par le couple et se planta devant eux de toute sa hauteur :

\- Salut Granger, ça à l'air d'aller, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Ton procès n'a finalement pas l'air si prenant.

\- Dra… Drago ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Puis réalisant qu'elle avait toujours sa main sur celle de son ex, elle la retira vivement, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlée.

Il la dévisagea froidement et avant qu'elle n'ait pu inventer n'importe quelle excuse, il cracha :

\- Dire que c'est à moi que Potter est venu faire la leçon… il semblerait qu'il ne te connaisse pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Il fit demi-tour et partit d'un pas vif, entendant vaguement Hermione l'appeler en criant. Puis, sans lui donner l'occasion de le rattraper, il tansplana.

* * *

.

* * *

Mouahaha.

Oui bon, j'avoue, c'était prévisible que Goldstein refasse son apparition après qu'Astoria l'ait fait mais bon, si on veut qu'ils commencent une nouvelle page, ils doivent bien fermer la précédente, non ?

Après, je comprends Drago, l'attitude d'Hermione est franchement louche pour le coup... Mais bon, vous en saurez plus dimanche quand on la retrouvera !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la petite confrontation Harry/Drago et j'ai essayé d'en apporté un poil plus niveau ressenti même si ce n'est pas évident d'être claire tout en leur voilant la face (c'est compréhensible, ça ? ^^). Et puis vous avez quand même une petite explication sur le retour imprévu d'Astoria dans leurs pattes ;)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ici ou sur facebook ( **Muushya** ).

A dimanche !

Des bisous

Et encore merci de prendre le temps de me lire :)


	17. 17 : Hermione

Bonjour !

J'ai failli vous oublier ! Il est encore tôt, je sais mais je suis un peu déphasée en ce moment... J'étais en train de traîner et je me suis dit Mince ! On est dimanche ! Faut que je publie la suite ! Et donc, me voilà ^^

Le chapitre 17 dites donc... Là, on approche vraiment de la fin et donc de la confrontation/discussion entre nos deux protagonistes que vous avez l'air d'attendre (à juste titre ^^).

Aujourd'hui, on va donc enfin savoir ce qu'Hermione fichait avec Anthony au lieu d'être à son procès.

Merci encore mille fois pour vos reviews/follo/fav. Vraiment. Ça me motive à poursuivre l'expérience.

Reviews anonymes :

 **Berenice** : Ah ah ravie que ça t'amuse ! Et oui, ça va être au tour de Drago de prendre sur lui... j'espère que ça te plaira !

 **Cecile** : Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Pour Hermione, tu sauras dès aujourd'hui (si tu lis aujourd'hui ^^). Pour Harry, j'y ai pensé très tôt à cette confrontation en mode grand frère, ça m'a bien faire rire de l'écrire ^^. Drago et Pansy... C'est comme Drago et Blaise. Pour moi, il a besoin de ses amis pour le recadrer. A Poudlard, il en faisait un peu qu'à sa tête et on sait ce que ça a donné ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des reviews régulièrement et aux autres aussi. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos réactions face à ce que j'essaie de faire passer.

Merci à _Mery Alice Gilbert_ et _Karine_ pour leur relecture et à  J. K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages.

Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook sur la page **Muushya**

RDV en bas pour un petit debriefing.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Hermione**

Hermione traversa l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie d'un pas léger. Décidément, elle voulait bien être réveillée ainsi tous les matins. Drago était réellement un amant fabuleux et leur petit échange lui avait également permis d'évacuer le stress qui l'habitait à l'approche du procès.

A peine arrivée au Département de la justice magique, elle fut interceptée par Nicodème Jones, son supérieur :

\- Ah, Miss Granger, je vous cherchais !

\- Pardon, Mr. Jones, je pensais pourtant être en avance, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Mais vous l'êtes, ne vous inquiétez pas, je passe toujours la nuit dans mon bureau la veille d'un procès. Enfin, au final j'aurais pu rester chez moi, grommela-t-il. Je viens de recevoir une note, le procès est ajourné, commenta-t-il d'une voix amère.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Hermione, mais comment ça se fait ?

\- C'est à cause d'Augustin Dierkens, le défenseur de la partie adverse, il a été admis en urgence à Sainte-Mangouste à cause d'un mauvais sort. Apparemment rien de bien grave mais il doit y rester en observation quelques jours.

\- Le point positif, observa la sorcière, c'est que nous aurons plus de temps pour perfectionner le témoignage de Zorglug.

\- En effet ! Contactez-le tout de suite et fixez un rendez-vous pour lundi matin. Personnellement, je vais aller me coucher !

\- Très bien Mr Jones, à lundi, conclut l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Hermione alla dans son bureau, mitigée. Elle était à la fois contente d'avoir du temps en plus pour préparer leur défense mais aussi déçue de devoir repousser le moment où elle assisterait enfin à une audience. Elle rédigea le message invitant Zorglug à se présenter dans le bureau de son supérieur le lundi suivant et se dirigea vers la volière pour l'envoyer.

.

En retournant à son bureau, elle fit un détour par celui d'Harry pour le saluer mais il était apparemment en mission à l'extérieur. Elle se rendit donc à la cafétéria se prendre un café et, sur le chemin, elle croisa Blaise :

\- Salut, Zabini !

\- Bonjour Grangie-jolie, répondit le sorcier. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien en fait, même si pour l'instant je suis un peu déçue car mon procès vient d'être ajourné.

\- Ah oui, j'ai entendu dire que Dierkens s'était pris un mélange de Crache-limaces et de Jambencoton et que le mélange des deux n'était pas beau à voir !

Il prit un air de franc dégoût.

\- Aïe ! Mais qui a bien pu lui lancer de tels sorts ? s'étonna la jeune femme, compatissante.

\- Apparemment, duel de rue qui aurait mal tourné, déclara Blaise. Comme quoi, certaines personnes cachent bien leur jeu !

\- Je ne saurais pas te dire, je ne le connais pas du tout. Mais toi, tu as l'air rudement bien informé, dis donc !

\- Tu sauras, Grangie-jolie, que je sais toujours quand quelque chose d'important se passe ! A ce sujet, comment va Drago ? la taquina-t-il.

Hermione devint rouge-vif.

\- Non ! Ne me réponds pas, sinon notre ami commun va me tuer, précisa-t-il en riant.

De légers toussotements se firent entendre derrière eux :

\- Hum… Excusez-moi... Hermione ? Bonjour… les interrompit une voix grave.

\- Anthony ?! s'exclama la sorcière en se retournant. Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

\- Il faut que je te parle, Hermione.

\- Je pensais que nous nous étions dit tout ce que nous avions à nous dire, Anthony, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- S'il-te-plait. Je suis venu de France pour ça, c'est important.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. Blaise les observait tous les deux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, l'ancien Serpentard déclara :

\- Euh... Je dois retourner dans mon bureau. A plus tard, Hermione, (et jetant un regard glacial à l'ancien Serdaigle) si tu as besoin, surtout n'hésite pas.

Anthony regarda Blaise partir et se tourna à nouveau vers son ex-petite amie.

\- S'il-te-plait, insista le jeune homme.

\- Bon d'accord, céda la sorcière. Mais pas ici. Tu n'as rien à faire sur mon lieu de travail.

.

Hermione emmena Anthony chez Florian Fortarôme. C'était un établissement touristique assez impersonnel, parfait pour maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse et commandèrent un thé.

\- Je t'écoute, commença la jeune femme.

\- Hum… tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins… hésita le sorcier. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, merci. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça, non ? Nous ne sommes même pas en période de vacances scolaires. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je… Tu me manques, Hermione, je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter, lâcha-t-il enfin en baissant les yeux.

\- Il est un peu trop tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'espère que non, sinon je n'aurais pas fait le déplacement. Je peux changer, tu sais.

Hermione but un peu de thé pour se donner le temps de rassembler ses pensées.

\- Tu sais qu'on aurait finalement fini par se séparer, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, bizarrement, on est trop semblables tous les deux. Nous avons les mêmes priorités mais malheureusement, elles ne sont pas compatibles. Être enseignant est ton rêve et tu es un très bon professeur. Je ne pourrais jamais te demander de renoncer à ta carrière. Et moi, je revis depuis que j'ai ce nouvel emploi. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'avais changé mais la vie que nous avions en France était en train de… m'éteindre. Et j'ai aussi besoin de mes amis dans ma vie. De tous mes amis. Y compris Ron.

\- Y compris des _nouveaux_ amis aussi, il semblerait, remarqua le sorcier, légèrement amer.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Puis sa mornille tomba*.

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Michael, affirma-t-elle.

\- Oui… et je dois dire que ça m'a assez surpris… Je ne pensais pas que tu passerais si vite à autre chose. Et surtout pas avec _lui_.

\- Je ne sors pas avec Drago. Et même si c'était le cas, ça ne te regarderait pas.

\- Drago, hein ? releva le sorcier.

\- Ecoute Anthony. Je t'ai sincèrement aimé mais les choses changent. Tu t'en es rendu compte avant moi, c'est tout, ne te voile pas la face à présent. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir mais je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. Tu as eu raison de rompre, nous méritons mieux tous les deux. Nous méritons d'être dans des relations où nous pouvons être les personnes que nous sommes réellement. Nous n'avons pas à changer pour être heureux.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son ex-petit ami et le regarda avec nostalgie lorsqu'une ombre se posa sur leur table.

\- Salut Granger, ça à l'air d'aller, dit une voix glaciale. Ton procès n'a finalement pas l'air si prenant.

\- Dra… Drago ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Puis réalisant qu'elle avait toujours sa main sur celle de son ex, elle la retira vivement, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlée.

L'ancien Serpentard la dévisagea froidement et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il cracha :

\- Dire que c'est à moi que Potter est venu faire la leçon… il semblerait qu'il ne te connaisse pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

Il fit alors demi-tour et partit d'un pas vif. Hermione se leva aussitôt et l'appela plusieurs fois, tentant de le retenir. Malheureusement, il transplana quelques mètres plus loin. Elle resta alors prostrée en plein milieu du Chemin de traverse.

.

Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Anthony et, à sa grande surprise, par Pansy.

\- Ça va, Hermione ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Dégage, Goldstein, tu en as assez fait comme ça, trancha l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Je ne te parle pas, Parkinson…

\- Va-t'en, Anthony, coupa Hermione. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire.

\- Mais…

\- Tu l'as entendue ? Elle veut plus te voir. Alors dégage maintenant !

L'ancien Serdaigle grogna mais obtempéra.

Pansy se tourna alors vers Hermione qui était toujours plantée en plein milieu de la rue, hagarde.

\- Hum… désolée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Grangie, mais c'était quoi, ça ?

\- Je… je… balbutia la brune.

Voyant qu'elle allait craquer, Pansy la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers sa boutique. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione s'assit, les larmes coulant toutes seules le long de ses joues.

\- Il ne s'est même pas retourné… pleura-t-elle. Il ne m'a même pas laissée m'expliquer…. Ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il pense.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas en train de boire un verre avec ton ex alors que tu es censée être en salle d'audience à cette heure-ci ? ironisa Pansy.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! protesta la jeune femme. Le procès est ajourné, le défenseur adverse est à l'hôpital. J'en parlais justement avec Blaise quand Anthony est arrivé et a demandé à me parler. J'étais en train de lui expliquer que je ne l'aimais plus quand Drago a débarqué !

\- Avec sa main dans la tienne ?

\- Bah…euh… oui… Apparemment, il est venu pour me récupérer donc bon… je voulais juste être gentille…

\- Fichus Gryffondor, marmonna l'ancienne Serpentard. Il va falloir que tu ailles parler à Drago.

\- Tu penses qu'il est chez lui ?

\- Non, y a peu de chances. A tous les coups, il est près de son étang. C'est toujours là-bas qu'il va quand il veut réfléchir.

\- Son étang ?

\- Oui, celui qui est sur le terrain du Manoir Malefoy. (Hermione blanchit) Tu n'es pas obligée de passer par la maison pour y accéder, tu peux la contourner. Et à cette heure-ci, Narcissa n'y est pas. Il y a bientôt un banquet important pour récolter des fonds pour je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, elle est avec ma mère en train de préparer le truc. Je vais t'emmener, si tu veux.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux grands ouverts. Pansy la prit par la main et transplana devant le Manoir. Elle indiqua à la jeune femme la direction qu'elle devait prendre et repartit à sa boutique, les laissant seuls.

.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, la sorcière aperçut Drago debout seul au bord de l'eau. Il y jetait des petits cailloux, d'un geste énervé. Elle l'observa un instant et s'approcha doucement de lui :

\- Drago… commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Il se retourna brusquement et la dévisagea.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-il, hargneusement.

\- Je… c'est Pansy qui m'a emmenée… elle est repartie…

\- C'est bien, tu peux faire la même chose, je n'ai pas envie de te voir…

\- Drago… s'il-te-plait… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, lâcha-t-il.

\- Je t'ai pourtant écouté, moi, quand tu es revenu m'expliquer qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre Astoria et toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

L'ancien Serpentard la dévisagea de son regard assombri et finit par accepter d'un signe de tête.

\- Le procès a été ajourné. Tu pourras demander à Blaise, j'en parlais avec lui quand Anthony est arrivé… Il est effectivement venu pour tenter de renouer avec moi mais je lui ai dit que c'était fini.

\- C'est pour ça que tu lui tenais la main ? l'accusa-t-il.

\- Je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Que je n'étais pas faite pour lui. Je lui tenais la main parce que je lui expliquais que je ne l'aimais plus, Drago.

Le sorcier ne répondit rien, la dévisageant toujours, le visage fermé. Hermione n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était blessé, en colère ou indifférent. Elle inspira profondément pour renvoyer les sanglots qu'elle sentait poindre et pris son courage à deux mains :

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de tout ça, Drago, mais j'ai des sentiments forts pour toi. Je pensais que ce ne serait qu'une distraction, nous permettant de tourner la page mais je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu. Nous n'en avons jamais réellement parlé depuis qu'on couche ensemble mais j'aime passer du temps avec toi, j'aime dormir dans tes bras, j'aime parler avec toi, j'aime apprendre à connaître l'homme que tu es devenu et que tu essaies encore de devenir. Je ne veux pas te faire peur mais je ne peux plus me taire, Drago… je…

\- Tais-toi, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Ce qu'on avait me convenait parfaitement mais… laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul, Granger. Laisse-moi. Va-t'en.

Sur ces derniers mots, Hermione tranplana, la vue brouillée par les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lui ouvrir son cœur.

* * *

.

* * *

Ne me haïssez pas de vous planter là !

Ou en fait, vous pouvez, je le comprendrais ^^

Je n'avais pas fait débarquer Michael Corner il y a de nombreux chapitres pour rien, ah ah. Comme je l'ai dit, pour moi, pour qu'ils puissent tourner la page, ils devaient forcément être confrontés à l'ancienne.

Et voilà Hermione qui craque et ouvre enfin son coeur à un Drago pas très réceptif (ou pas très prêt ?).

Bref, j'espère que cette ébauche de discussion vous a plu. Ils ne vont bien évidemment pas en rester là ! Plus que 3 chapitres pour faire le point et, qui sait, tourner la page ?

Merci en tout cas de suivre mon récit, j'espère que l'évolution vous plaît.

A mercredi (normalement mais je publierai peut-être un peu plus tôt ^^).

Des bisous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça.


	18. 18 : Drago

Bonjour à vous !

Publication matinale ^^ Mais bon, je sais (j'espère ?) que vous attendez la suite avec impatience ! Drago vient de virer Hermione qui lui ouvrait son cœur... Rah la la !

C'est donc bientôt la fin de cette aventure. Aujourd'hui, nous retrouvons Drago et allons donc voir comment il va gérer tout ça.

En tout cas, je sais que je me répète, mais je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour votre implication ! Cette histoire vient de passer les 100 follows, il y a presque 150 reviews et une bonne quarantaine de mises en fav. Personnellement, je trouve ça assez hallucinant et... MERCI *cœurs*

Pour les reviews anonymes :

 **Berenice :** ah ah ah j'adore trop ta réaction qui est exactement celle que j'espérais ^^ Merci ! Et je suis donc plutôt d'accord avec toi (même si moi je sais ce qu'il a dans la tête :p )

 **dramione love :** cruelle ? Oui bon, j'avoue... Mais je voulais la suite du point de vue de Drago donc je n'ai pas trop le choix... enfin si... mais c'est moi l'auteur ah ah ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et si ça peut te rassurer, c'est prévu en happy end ;)

 **Cecile :** ah ça... je vous l'ai dit qu'ils étaient obtus ces deux-là ! Déjà que les choses se passent assez vite (ça ne fait même pas deux semaines, chez eux) faut pas non plus que ce soit trop facile ! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours en tout cas. Merci !

Je vais donc arrêter ce blabla pré-chapitre ici et vous retrouve plus bas pour un petit debriefing. Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook sur la page **Muushya** :)

Merci à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** , évidemment, pour son univers et ses personnages.

Des bisous !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Drago**

Drago était seul, Hermione venait de partir, à sa demande. Si on pouvait appeler ça demander. Il s'assit au bord de l'étang et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle était en train de tout gâcher ! Bon sang, ce qu'elle avait failli lui dire… Il ne pouvait pas entendre ça. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas possible. Comment une femme comme elle, terre à terre au possible, pouvait ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lui dire de telles choses au bout de si peu de temps ?! C'était totalement absurde.

Il avait besoin d'un verre. Ou deux. Ou trois… Il transplana chez lui. Non sans surprise, il constata que Pansy et Blaise étaient déjà là. Il hésita à repartir.

\- Ne t'avises pas de retransplaner, Malefoy ! lui dit Pansy, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit.

\- J'ai envie d'être seul. Dégagez, cracha le blond.

\- Certainement pas, Drago, si on te laisse tout seul, tu vas finir par faire une connerie plus grosse que celle que tu as déjà faite.

Le blond les regarda, interdit.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, nia le sorcier.

\- Pas de ça avec nous ! J'étais sur le Chemin de traverse avec toi, Drago. J'ai emmené Hermione au Manoir. Tu es revenu tout seul. C'est pas bien compliqué à analyser, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que ton bonheur nous importe ! Nous sommes tes amis, insista la sorcière.

\- Je… je ne veux pas en parler, s'entêta le blond.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? l'interrogea Blaise.

\- Je… elle a tout gâché. On s'est rapproché après la soirée au Clair de lune, c'était simple, c'était bon, c'était suffisant. Puis il y a eu Astoria… et son abruti d'ex… même Potter s'en est mêlé. C'est devenu compliqué, finit par confier le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que Greengarce vient faire là-dedans ? demanda le noir.

\- Elle est passée me voir après le repas chez Daphné (les deux autres Serpentard poussèrent un hoquet de surprise). Granger est venue et nous a surpris… bref, j'ai mis les choses au clair avec Astoria et les choses se sont arrangées avec Herm… avec Granger. Je suis allée chez elle, pour ça. C'est pour ça que Potter a dû se sentir obligé de venir me faire un sermon de pseudo-grand-frère, il m'avait vu avec elle, chez lui.

Drago semblait las, résigné à assouvir la curiosité de ses amis, espérant ainsi être de nouveau au calme rapidement.

\- Dire que tu m'as affirmé en face qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de votre relation… se moqua Pansy.

\- Parce que c'est vrai ! Il n'y a rien de concret entre nous, on passe juste le temps ! Elle sort d'une histoire de quatre ans et moi cinq ! Que veux-tu qu'il se passe de plus ? s'énerva Drago.

\- Apparemment de quoi te faire péter un plomb à la seule vue de la voir attablée avec son ex, constata la sorcière.

\- Quoi ? Tu insinues que je suis jaloux ?! s'offusqua le blond.

\- Et comment tu décris ta réaction ? railla Blaise.

\- Vous délirez ! On ne faisait que s'amuser !

Un silence tendu s'installa pendant de longues minutes. Drago alla se servir un whisky, ne proposant rien à ses amis. Blaise se servit par lui-même, ainsi que leur amie et reprit :

\- Donc, ça a commencé samedi. Par curiosité, combien de nuits as-tu passées avec elle, depuis ?

\- Quatre, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

\- Quatre. Sur cinq, souligna Blaise. Je vois.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir ! protesta le blond.

\- Si tu veux ! Donc il n'y a rien à voir, vous ne faites que vous amuser et donc, il est où le problème vu que vous semblez avoir tous les deux refoulé vos ex ?

Drago ne répondit pas et but le contenu de son verre d'un trait. Ses amis se taisaient, attendant qu'il reprenne de lui-même :

\- Elle dit qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, répondit-il, dans un murmure. Enfin, techniquement, elle ne l'a pas dit, je lui ai demandé de partir avant, mais elle l'aurait fait si je l'avais laissée finir, j'en suis sûr.

\- TU AS QUOI ?! s'offusquèrent Blaise et Pansy d'une même voix.

\- …

\- Attends, que je comprenne bien, récapitula le noir. Tu es en train de nous dire qu'une jeune femme belle et intelligente, qui sait pertinemment quel con tu peux être, qui arrive à te faire oublier ta pétasse d'ex en quelques jours, avec qui tu es si bien que tu passes quasiment tout ton temps libre avec elle et qui, d'après ce que tu m'as dit dimanche est une super affaire au lit… qu'une femme comme elle te dit être amoureuse de toi et toi, tu l'as dégagée ?!

\- Par Merlin, souligna Pansy… il est encore plus con que ce qu'on pensait… Affligeant.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à lui apporter, se défendit Drago.

\- Trouve autre chose, Malefoy. Tu as toujours été un handicapé des sentiments. Tu as peur, c'est tout.

\- N'importe quoi. Granger ne m'a jamais fait peur.

\- Pas Granger, abruti ! l'enguirlanda Blaise. La possibilité d'avoir une vraie relation adulte. Tu es peut-être resté près de 5 ans avec Greengarce mais je te connais, jamais tu n'as ressenti pour elle ce que tu ressens à présent. Alors cesse de te voiler la face.

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! rétorqua Drago avec hargne. Tu devrais t'occuper de ta relation avec Daphné avant de te mêler de la mienne. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

Le noir ne répondit rien.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! intervint Pansy ! Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de Blaise et Daphné mais de toi. A la limite, que ce soit Granger, on s'en fiche. Le fait est que tu es notre ami et si tu ne réagis pas, tu risques peut-être de perdre ta seule occasion d'être heureux en couple.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Blaise, et s'approcha de la cheminée :

\- On va te laisser y réfléchir, Drago. Mais ne gâche pas tout à cause de ta fierté et de ta peur.

Là-dessus, les flammes virèrent au vert et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le feu magique.

.

.

Resté seul, Drago se resservit un verre et s'assit dans un fauteuil, ses idées se bousculant dans sa tête.

Comment arriver à y voir clair ? Il avait cru aimer Astoria, il avait même envisagé de l'épouser et il avait fallu qu'Hermione débarque dans sa vie pour qu'il se rende compte que toute cette histoire n'était qu'une illusion. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que ce qu'il vivait avec l'ancienne Gryffondor ne l'était pas tout autant ?

Effectivement, elle semblait parfaite : belle, intelligente, douce, drôle, forte, passionnée… Mais ils venaient de deux mondes différents. Elle venait de la lumière et lui de l'ombre. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'éteindre. Comment pourrait-elle s'afficher avec un ancien Mangemort, même repenti ? Comment pouvait-elle ressentir ce qu'elle lui avait dit ressentir ?

Et elle aussi sortait d'une longue histoire… Harry lui avait dit qu'elle en était fragilisée. Peut-être était-il ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment mais rien de plus ? Après tout, elle ne lui avait pas clairement dit qu'elle l'aimait…

Comment faire ? Est-ce qu'ils méritaient de se donner une chance ?

Une chose était sûre, s'il décidait de ne plus donner suite à leur relation, il ne pourrait plus la voir. Ça influencerait d'office leurs amis, surtout Ron et Pansy d'ailleurs, qui étaient au centre de tout leur groupe. Il ne la fréquentait que depuis une dizaine de jours… pourrait-il ne plus la voir ? Il se portait très bien avant… Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, en fait. Il s'était enlisé dans une histoire-mirage, sans amour, et s'était rempli de haine à l'échec de celle-ci.

Hermione l'avait fait revivre, lui avait fait redécouvrir le bonheur simple des petites choses du quotidien. Elle lui redonnait le sourire… lui apprenait... à aimer ? Son cœur battait plus vite en sa présence, il se sentait plus heureux, plus serein, plus entier. Elle savait le rendre fou de désir mais aussi de désespoir, comme lorsqu'il l'avait surprise avec son ex. Il s'était senti tellement…trahi ! Était-ce ce qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant avec Astoria ? Se pouvait-il que comme lui, elle n'ait jamais vraiment été amoureuse ? Était-ce important ? Ou ce qui importait n'était-il pas les mots qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire ?

Drago revit les fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, les passionnées, les plus tendres. Il se revit soulever son visage et l'embrasser, au square Grimmaurd, il l'entendit à nouveau lui murmurer _« Je ne te résisterai pas »._

Il ne sert à rien de résister.

C'était lui, qui avait commencé. Lui qui avait initié ce tournant dans leur relation. Il avait juste voulu s'amuser pour tourner la page. A présent, il pensait être prêt à en commencer une nouvelle. Il devait lui parler. Il avait besoin de la voir. Il ne pourrait pas rester sans la voir. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne voulait plus résister.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et se dirigea vers son hibou.

 _« Pardonne-moi. Pouvons-nous en parler de vive-voix ? D. »_

* * *

.

* * *

Et vouala !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était difficile pour moi de vous montrer la confusion de ses sentiments tout en faisant en sorte qu'il réalise, peu à peu, qu'en fait il ne jouait plus et était prêt à commencer une nouvelle page (qui est quand même le titre de cette histoire ^^). Enfin, heureusement que j'avais Pansy et Blaise pour le secouer :p

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vraiment ! Car mine de rien, c'est un peu la clé de cette histoire... le fait qu'il(s) réalise(nt) ce qu'il(s) ressent(ent).

Et évidemment, samedi on aura le même genre de chapitre/réflexion du point de vue d'Hermione et on finira avec la confrontation finale.

A très bientôt,

Des bisous !


	19. 19 : Hermione

Surprise !

Oui bon, avec moi, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment surprenant... vu que j'ai tendance à publier en avance... Je me suis dit que j'allais vous mettre le point de vue d'Hermione sur tout ça et la fin dimanche comme ça je pourrai commencer ma nouvelle histoire (qui a déjà 9 chapitres ^^) la semaine prochaine.

Que dire d'autre à part MERCI ? Merci encore pour vos reviews (160 !), vos follows (on a dépassé la centaine !) et vos mises en fav et appremment, vu le nombre de vues (21 000 depuis le début !) tous les gens qui lisent discrètement dans leur coin. Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup... surtout qu'au final, cette histoire est assez simple, juste l'histoire de deux personnes qui tentent de gérer leurs ruptures ensemble.

Bref, trêve de blabla et revenons en à nos griffons.

J'ai normalement répondu en mp à toutes celles que je pouvais (ceux ?). Pour les autres :

 **Cecile** : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, vive Pansy et Blaise. Je serais bien embêtée sans eux ^^. Sinon je n'ai pas prévu d'épilogue. J'y ai réfléchi mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus... Et il y a bien une autre fic de prévue. Je vous en parlerai un peu plus dimanche :)

 **mama** : je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Pour Hermione... je pense (j'espère ?) que sa réaction te plaira ! Et le final sera donc pour dimanche :)

 **Berenice** : Ramer... céder trop vite... je ne sais pas... tout est relatif, non ? N'hésite pas à me dire si sa réaction de plait... Mais pour l'instant, je ne voudrais pas spoiler :p

 **dramione love** : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant :)

 **Selene** : Merci beaucoup pour cette super review ! Alors, que dire ? Pas de rédemption pour Astoria, j'en suis navrée. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais c'est juste un élément perturbateur dans mon histoire, rien de plus. En tout cas, Flint l'a quittée (Pansy le dit à Drago). Mais je suis d'accord... tromper Drago avec Flint, WTFF ?! J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé écrire le discours d'Harry et la relation Drago/Narcissa. Je suis donc contente que tu aies aimé ces passages (et je suis d'accord que sa tête... c'est une info dont je me passerais bien aussi XD). Pour la grande déclaration énamourée...je dirais juste que Drago reste quand même un minimum Drago. Pour Ron et Pansy, celle-ci le raconte à Hermione dans le chapitre 10 (je pense ?) avant qu'ils aillent au match de Quidditch. Je n'ai pas prévu de développer plus pour l'instant mais j'ai effectivement vaguement pensé en faire un petit OS pour le détailler un peu plus. Peut-être plus tard ? Pour Blaise, je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Drago a bien fait de le remettre à sa place ! Bref, merci beaucoup !

Merci aussi à Mery-Alice Gilbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à **J.K. Rowling** pour son univers et ses personnages.

On se retrouve plus bas ? (et vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur _Facebook_ sur la page " **Muushya** " si vous avez envie !)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Hermione**

Hermione transplana devant le 12 square Grimmaurd, des larmes de rage plein les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait pu être stupide ! Une vraie conne ! Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'il puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit pour elle ?! Il sortait d'une histoire de cinq ans, comment aurait-il pu oublier son ex en quelques jours ? Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était juste passer du bon temps. D'ailleurs, il ne lui avait jamais rien laissé sous-entendre d'autre !

La jeune femme rentra chez elle et monta directement dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, après l'affaire Astoria, il était venu la retrouver, lui dire qu'il voulait être avec elle pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Naïvement, elle avait cru que ça voulait dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle mais visiblement, ça signifiait juste ce qu'il avait dit : il voulait être avec elle comme ils l'étaient, sans rien de sérieux.

La sorcière se traita mentalement de tous les noms, n'en revenant pas de la naïveté dont elle avait fait preuve. Des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle entendit sa meilleure amie :

\- Hermione ? interrogea Ginny. J'ai reçu un message de Pansy… Ouvre-moi, s'il-te-plait.

La brune savait pertinemment que son amie ne renoncerait pas. Elle déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et l'invita à entrer.

\- Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé Ginny, répondit-elle. J'ai été idiote, voilà tout.

\- Hermione, je te connais depuis 14 ans à présent et s'il y a un adjectif qui ne te qualifie pas, c'est bien celui-là…

\- Et pourtant, je t'assure que je l'ai été… Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur comme une idiote et il s'est contenté de me demander de m'en aller, confessa la sorcière.

\- Pourquoi ne reprendrais-tu pas du début, que j'y vois plus clair ? tenta son amie.

Hermione réfléchit de longues minutes et commença à se confier :

\- Très bien, ne m'interromps pas, s'il-te-plait. Comme tu le sais déjà, ma relation avec Drago a pris un nouveau tournant samedi soir, après notre sortie. On se revoit… se revoyait régulièrement depuis. Tous les jours en fait. Mardi, après le repas chez Daphné, j'ai surpris Drago et Astoria ensemble (Ginny hoqueta de surprise) mais il m'a rejointe ici et m'a expliqué que c'était bel et bien fini avec elle, qu'il voulait être avec moi… Harry est au courant (cette fois, son amie fronça les sourcils). Aujourd'hui, le procès devait commencer… mais il a été ajourné. Je ne sais pas trop comment, Anthony a débarqué, il voulait me parler. On est allé chez Florian Fortarôme et là, Drago nous a surpris… J'ai essayé de m'expliquer… Pansy m'a emmenée jusqu'à lui… Il ne voulait rien entendre… Alors, je lui ai dit… je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais mais lui…

Les larmes coulaient à présent et Hermione ne parvenait pas à les arrêter. Ginny la prit dans ses bras pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Au bout d'un long moment, elle poursuivit leur conversation :

\- Que lui as-tu dit exactement ?

\- Je… je ne sais plus trop. Je lui ai dit que j'avais repoussé Anthony, que je ne l'aimais plus, qu'il n'était pas un homme pour moi, que nous méritions de vivre des histoires qui nous rendraient vraiment heureux. Puis j'ai dit à Drago ce que j'avais des sentiments forts pour lui, que ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu ne l'était plus pour moi… J'allais… j'allais lui dire que je tombais amoureuse de lui mais il m'a demandé de partir. Il ne veut plus me voir.

\- Oh, Hermione ! s'exclama son amie. Je suis désolée pour toi mais tu sais, Drago n'est pas comme ça, il ne sait pas gérer tout ça… Laisse-lui le temps de digérer, il va revenir vers toi…

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'il revienne, Ginny, répondit doucement la sorcière. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je me remets à peine d'une déception amoureuse… je ne veux pas avoir à me remettre d'une autre. Surtout pas avec lui.

Les deux anciennes Gryffondor furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la fenêtre de la chambre de la brune. Hermione alla ouvrir à Jupiter, le hibou fauve de Drago et prit le parchemin accroché à sa patte. Elle le fixa de longues minutes, sans l'ouvrir, alors que l'oiseau repartait vers son maître.

\- J'ai peur de ce que je vais y lire… murmura-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir ce que ce message renferme, releva Ginny.

\- Je sais… Mais s'il me disait qu'il ne voulait plus me voir ?

\- Et s'il te disait justement qu'il voulait te voir ? rétorqua son amie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que je préférerais… souligna la brune.

\- Il va pourtant falloir que tu le lises, tu sais ?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Puis, rassemblant son courage, elle déroula le morceau de papier.

 _« Pardonne-moi. Peut-on en parler de vive-voix ? D. »_

S'était-il rendu compte qu'il avait utilisé les mêmes mots qu'elle après leur première dispute, la semaine passée ?

La jeune femme sentit la panique enserrer son cœur. Elle n'était pas prête à le voir. Elle ne le voulait plus.

\- Hermione ? la questionna doucement Ginny.

\- Il.. il veut me voir… bredouilla-t-elle.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua la brune. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Très bien. Je vais te laisser un peu seule… N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin, je ne suis pas loin.

La jeune femme serra son amie dans ses bras et quitta sa chambre.

.

.

Une fois seule, Hermione poussa un cri de rage. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ?! Un coup il lui demandait de partir, et après, il s'excusait ?! Elle n'était pas un jouet à sa disposition !

Il y a peu de temps encore, elle aurait transplané aussi sec mais cette fois, elle ne voulait pas se précipiter, elle voulait être sûre. Elle s'était si facilement oubliée dans sa relation avec Anthony et il avait une personnalité nettement moins forte que celle de Drago. Elle devait se protéger ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser submerger comme dans sa dernière relation. Elle redevenait enfin elle-même depuis qu'elle était de retour et elle devait préserver cela. D'autant plus que le jeune homme lui avait dit l'apprécier telle qu'elle était.

Hermione avait peur, également. Elle avait ouvert son cœur au sorcier sous l'impulsion du moment mais elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de lui confier tout ceci, et certainement pas de cette façon. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il ressentait et que le faire comme elle l'avait fait l'avait sans doute effrayé. Mais était-elle prête à se lancer dans une histoire où l'autre serait incapable de communiquer ? Ils en étaient à leur troisième grosse altercation en une semaine, n'était-ce pas un signe ?

Hermione n'aspirait qu'à retrouver un peu de calme, comme lorsqu'elle était simplement blottie dans ses bras, à profiter de l'instant présent. Elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête à analyser chaque détail de leur relation, chaque parole qu'elle pourrait dire.

De nouveaux coups furent frappés à sa porte et Harry passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de celle-ci.

\- Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme soupira et lui fit signe que oui.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver… Ginny m'a fait un résumé. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harry, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je lui ai ouvert mon cœur et il m'a envoyée promener comme si j'étais une vulgaire fille de passage…

\- Mais il est revenu vers toi, non ?

\- Certes, mais pour quelle raison ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête à entendre ce qu'il veut me dire.

\- Es-tu amoureuse de lui ? lui demanda le brun, tendrement.

\- Je… je crois… mais comment ? C'est totalement absurde ! On ne se fréquente que depuis une dizaine de jours et encore ! Nous ne sommes vraiment proches que depuis samedi ! Comment pourrais-je être tombée amoureuse de lui en si peu de temps ?!

\- Ce n'est pas un étranger non plus, Hermione, tu le connais depuis que nous avons onze ans.

\- Mais l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui n'a rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'il a été ! s'offusqua la sorcière.

\- Non, évidemment et heureusement ! rit Harry. Mais tu connais déjà une partie de sa vie, de son histoire. Mine de rien, ça a dû aider à créer des liens plus rapidement. Pour Ron et Pansy aussi, les choses ont été assez rapides.

\- Peut-être… mais lui n'est pas comme moi, il ne doit pas ressentir la même chose ! Il a juste dû m'écrire quand il a réalisé qu'il devrait se soulager tout seul ce soir ! s'agaça la jeune femme.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi et tu le sais, Hermione ! Drago a des défauts, je suis aussi bien placé que toi pour le savoir. Mais tu le sais, au fond de toi, qu'il ne joue plus non plus. Il ne serait pas venu ici mardi soir pour te récupérer sinon. Tu as peur, et c'est compréhensible, tu viens juste de sortir d'une histoire compliquée. Mais il pourrait être une très belle occasion d'être heureuse en couple. Vous êtes beaucoup mieux assortis que vous ne le pensez l'un l'autre.

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne répondit rien, fixant son meilleur ami de ses yeux bruns.

\- Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, reprit Harry. Mais ne gâche pas tout à cause de ta fierté et de ta peur.

.

.

Hermione s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle avait peur, oui. Peur de se brûler les ailes. Elle avait déjà tant sacrifié dans sa relation précédente pour rien. Elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Elle était bien avec Drago, elle le lui avait dit. Elle aimait être avec lui, parler avec lui, ne rien faire avec lui, apprendre à le découvrir. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui et ce, malgré toutes les peurs et les implications que ce sentiment pouvait engendrer. Elle avait commencé ce jeu pour pouvoir tourner la page, mais était-elle prête à en commencer une nouvelle ?

La jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas… et elle s'était laissée porter par cette relation. Jusqu'où était-elle prête à lâcher prise ?

C'est la tête pleine de toutes ces pensées qu'Hermione sombra dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

.

* * *

Et voilà !

Bah oui, il faut bien en laisser pour le dernier chapitre, non ? ^^

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Certaines semblaient craindre qu'elle ne lui pardonne trop vite, j'espère donc que sa réaction vous plait...

Et dites moi que vous avez perçu le parallèle entre les deux conversations *_*

Ah ah, comme pour Drago, ce chapitre n'était pas trop évident à écrire... Hermione confuse, Hermione amoureuse mais Hermione peureuse... car après tout, il n'a pas été sympa avec elle et elle a aussi sa fierté... et se faire rejeter comme ça avait forcément un minimum sur son état d'esprit, non ? En tout cas, il en aurait sur le mien... Et son parchemin était quand même assez succinct (vous aviez remarqué qu'il avait utilisé les mêmes mots ? Oui je sais ça date et contrairement à moi, vous n'avez pas relu le truc 7 ou 8 fois pour vérifier la cohérence/formulation/orthographe mdr).

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressenti, ça reste important de savoir ce qui vous plait ou pas (et pourquoi) afin d'éventuellement ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs dans ma future histoire (y en aura sans doute d'autres ah ah).

Merci encore pour tout l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire et à dimanche pour le chapitre final ! Du point de vue de Drago, évidemment ;)

Des bisous !


	20. 20 : Drago (final)

Bonjour !

C'est toute émotionnée que je publie le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos marques d'intérêt, je le dis à chaque fois mais ça fait vraiment très très plaisir. Un merci particulier à celles qui me suivent depuis le début et m'ont laissé des reviews régulières.

J'espère que ce final sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Normalement, j'ai répondu à celles que je pouvais en mp et pour les autres :

 **Guest** (ma première guest anonyme ! hi hi) : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire t'ai plu.

 **Cecile** : ravie que la réaction d'Hermione t'ai plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... ainsi que mes futures histoires :p A bientôt !

 **Mama** : je suis contente que tu aimes ... et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Et effectivement, c'est la fin de cette fiction, je n'ai pas prévu d'épilogue.

 **Dramione Love** : Je suis contente que tu ai aimé... et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera au même niveau que le reste de mon histoire ! Merci !

 **Selene** : Ravie que la réaction et le ressenti d'Hermione te plaisent. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui : la confusion ! Pour leur réconciliation... hum, tu verras. Et pour Astoria, je veux bien t'accorder une rédemption non racontée avec Théo. Si on me pose des questions, ce sera la version officielle ^^

 **Berenice** : Ah bah pour tourner la page, elle devait se retrouver et s'affirmer un minimum ! Surtout face à un Malefoy. Merci pour ta review :)

Je publierai donc, dès mercredi une nouvelle histoire appelée "Un weekend pour tout changer". Ce sera une Dramione qui se déroulera 4 ans après la bataille de Poudlard. Hermione est (encore) avec Ron mais Harry n'est plus avec Ginny, ce qui créé quelques tensions entre eux.

Et encore merci à Mery-Alice Gillbert et Karine pour leur relecture et à J. K. Rowling pour son univers et ses personnages.

On se retrouve en bas pour un ultime debriefing. Vous pouvez aussi me retrouver sur Facebook sur la page " **Muushya** " (original, non ? ^^)

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Drago**

Drago n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, attendant en vain une réponse d'Hermione. Son hibou était revenu sans message et aucun oiseau n'était arrivé depuis. Blaise et Pansy avaient raison. Il avait tout gâché. Visiblement, la sorcière avait une fois de plus tenu compte de son avis en ne lui répondant pas mais cette fois, il aurait préféré qu'elle s'abstienne. Quelle idée il avait eue de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle s'affirme !

Vu l'heure, il savait qu'il n'aurait plus de réponse aujourd'hui. Elle devait déjà être en train de travailler… Lui savait parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Il envoya donc Jupiter porter un message à sa secrétaire, lui demandant de décaler tous ses rendez-vous et s'allongea, amorphe dans son lit.

Sa nuit blanche lui avait largement donné l'occasion de repenser à toute cette situation. De repenser à elle. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite entre eux qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence. Lui non plus ne jouait plus. Il avait développé des sentiments forts pour la sorcière à une vitesse qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Et tout ça l'effrayait, bien plus que n'importe qui pouvait l'imaginer. Car Hermione n'était pas une Sang-Pur, elle n'avait pas reçu la même éducation que lui et donc, il devrait forcément exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, sinon, elle ne le comprendrait pas.

N'ayant rien avalé de solide depuis son déjeuner de la veille avec Pansy, il alla se préparer un petit encas. Se laisser mourir de faim ne servirait strictement à rien. Une fois celui-ci terminé, il retourna s'avachir dans son canapé où il s'endormit enfin.

.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par l'arrivée de Blaise :

\- Salut, Drago. Je viens voir comment tu vas…

Le sorcier, mal réveillé, grogna.

\- J'ai écouté votre conseil. Je lui ai envoyé un message…

\- Et ça a donné quoi ? demanda Blaise.

\- Rien du tout, elle ne m'a pas répondu, ronchonna le blond.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Pardon. Et que je voulais lui parler.

\- Hum, tu n'as pas été des plus expressifs, commenta son ami.

\- Je ne le suis jamais, remarqua Drago. Encore moins par écrit.

\- C'est vrai, se moqua le noir. Mais laisse-lui le temps. Tu l'as rejetée alors qu'elle t'ouvrait son cœur, ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus.

Drago grogna à nouveau et le silence s'installa. Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- De mon côté, poursuivit-il, j'ai suivi ton conseil. (Drago le regarda, sans comprendre). Je suis allé parler à Daphné.

\- Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! commenta le blond.

\- Oui, je sais mais bon, je suis un peu long à la détente et puis bon, ce n'est pas facile de dire clairement ce qu'on ressent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais ne te plains pas, tu n'es pas tombé sur une fichue Gryffondor pour te plonger le nez dedans, toi, se moqua-t-il.

\- En effet, rit Blaise. Mais voilà, on a fini par mettre les choses à plat et reconnaître qu'on est bel et bien un couple.

\- Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je suis ravi pour vous, Blaise.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

\- Elle va revenir vers toi, tu sais, affirma le noir.

\- J'aimerais en être aussi convaincu que tu ne l'es, soupira le sorcier.

\- Tu verras, je sais toujours tout. Parole de Zabini.

.

.

A ce moment précis, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Le propriétaire des lieux alla ouvrir et tomba sur Hermione.

\- Bonjour Drago.

\- …

\- Hum, toussota Blaise derrière eux. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

Et là-dessus, il s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Drago et Hermione se dévisagèrent en silence.

\- Assied-toi, l'invita-t-il. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Un petit whisky ? répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

Le jeune homme leur servit un verre et vint s'asseoir face à elle. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir parler en premier. Au bout de ce qu'il sembla durer une éternité, l'ancien Serpentard prit la parole :

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir.

\- Je l'ai pensé aussi, avoua la sorcière.

Voyant le visage du jeune homme se fermer, elle ajouta :

\- Quand tu m'as demandé de partir… j'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un jeu et qu'il était terminé.

\- Je ne jouais pas avec toi, Hermione. C'est juste que… que je ne sais pas faire ça.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils burent leur verre en silence, détournant le regard.

\- Je n'avais absolument pas prévu de… ressentir tout ça pour toi, tu sais ? poursuivit-elle. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, pour pouvoir tourner la page et puis…

\- Je t'avais prévenue que j'étais irrésistible, la taquina-t-il, en souriant.

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

\- Écoute Hermione. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça hier. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je n'ai pas été élevé comme toi. Je n'ai jamais parlé de tout ça avec qui que ce soit. Enfin à part toi. J'ai un peu perdu les pédales, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- Je sais… et je n'avais personnellement pas prévu de t'en parler… pas comme ça… pas maintenant, précisa la sorcière. Les choses se sont un peu précipitées.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main, la caressant doucement de son pouce.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te dire ce que tu souhaiterais entendre, reprit-il. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête maintenant. J'ai besoin de t'avoir dans ma vie et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Le sorcier avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi difficile dans sa vie. S'ouvrir à la jeune femme comme il était en train de le faire était tout bonnement effrayant. Hermione lui serra doucement la main et il releva la tête, la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de plus, tu sais, lui expliqua la jeune femme. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre notre histoire au jour le jour, en continuant de nous laisser porter comme nous le faisions. Je voulais que les choses évoluent naturellement. Nous avons été forcés par les circonstances à devoir définir ce que nous vivons, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

\- Et tu en as toujours envie ? lui demanda l'ancien Serpentard. Tu as toujours envie de poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé ?

\- Et toi ?

\- J'ai demandé le premier ! railla-t-il. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça me fait peur, je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir tout ça et surtout pas pour toi. Mais oui, j'ai envie de voir où tout ça va nous mener. Je n'ai plus envie de te résister.

La sorcière lui sourit et déposa délicatement et brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- J'aimerais aussi qu'on tente notre chance, conclut-elle.

Drago prit alors son visage en coupe, entre ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement, approfondissant peu à peu leur baiser. Hermione le lui rendit sans aucune hésitation, glissant ses mains dans son dos. Fébrile, le jeune homme la serra fort contre lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent ainsi, tendrement enlacés à s'embrasser doucement et inlassablement, comme si cette nouvelle étreinte allait donner à leur relation son nouveau départ.

.

.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux blottis dans le canapé, recouverts d'une couverture que Drago avait attirée d'un simple accio. Il entremêlait ses doigts dans les boucles de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle parcourait son bras des siens.

\- Je peux donc penser à toi comme étant mon petit ami ? demanda la jeune femme, ce qui fit rire son partenaire.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à nous coller une étiquette, je pense que tu peux prendre celle-là, oui, se moqua-t-il. De toute façon, tous nos amis sont au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense bien oui, répondit Hermione en souriant. En tout cas, Ginny et Harry le sont. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidée à y voir plus clair.

\- Alors ils le sont tous, vu que personnellement, ce sont Blaise et Pansy qui sont venus me remonter les bretelles, rit le blond.

\- Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils ont bien pu te dire, murmura Hermione.

\- Simplement que je ferais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie si je te laissais partir.

La jeune femme rougit, ce qui amusa grandement l'ancien Serpentard.

\- T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point tu étais belle quand tu rougissais ? demanda-t-il, colorant d'autant plus les joues de la jeune femme.

\- Tu es infernal Drago Malefoy ! pesta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Au bout d'un moment, ils mangèrent un morceau puis allèrent dans le lit du jeune homme où ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir tendrement enlacés.

.

.

.

Drago et Hermione étaient retournés ensemble dans la maison du square Grimmaurd pour le dîner prévu par Harry et Ginny. La jeune femme l'avait laissé seul avec ses amis le temps d'aller se changer.

Ils étaient assis dans le petit salon, en silence, quand Drago finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire de sermon cette fois j'espère, Potter, se moqua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ginny, intriguée.

\- Ton cher et tendre est passé à mon bureau avant-hier afin de menacer ma personne dans l'éventualité où je ferais du mal à Hermione, expliqua Drago en riant devant un Harry rougissant.

\- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Ginny. Si tu lui fais du mal, c'est à MOI que tu auras affaire, Malefoy.

Drago perdit son sourire et Blaise et Daphné en profitèrent pour arriver.

\- Salut les jeunes ! Drago, ravi de te voir ici, précisa le noir avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ravi aussi de voir que vous arrêtez de vous cacher, les taquina le blond.

\- Que veux-tu, elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme légendaire, se vanta Blaise.

\- Je dirais qu'il m'a plutôt eue à l'usure, se moqua Daphné.

\- Hey !

Sur cet échange, Hermione revint dans la pièce et s'assit naturellement près de son nouveau petit ami qui lui prit la main distraitement.

\- Si c'est pas mignon tout plein, railla Blaise.

\- La ferme, Zabini, répliqua le sorcier.

Pansy et Ron les rejoignirent bientôt. Celle-ci semblait rayonner de voir que son meilleur ami et l'ancienne Gryffondor s'étaient réconciliés. Ils prirent quelques apéritifs, dans une ambiance bon enfant et passèrent à table. A ce moment-là, Drago retint Hermione par la main :

\- Je crois que le moment est venu, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ? Quel moment ? balbutia la jeune femme, totalement perdue.

\- Celui de reconnaître publiquement à quel point je suis un amant merveilleux, bien sûr, la taquina le blond.

\- Hors de question ! s'exclama la sorcière. Jamais de la vie !

\- Tu n'as pas trop le choix Grangie-chérie, une promesse est une promesse.

\- Mais je n'ai rien promis du tout, s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est toi qui est parti dans un délire, tout seul, et t'ai lancé un défi !

\- Dis-moi que tu as eu à t'en plaindre et que nos parties de jambes en l'air ne sont pas les plus fabuleuses que tu n'aies jamais faites ? se moqua Drago.

\- Là n'est pas la question, rouspéta Hermione… Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille !

\- Hum… Et moi qui pensais que le courage était la principale caractéristique des Gryffondor… énonça le blond d'un ton déçu.

\- Tu es un monstre Drago Malefoy ! Un minable petit manipulateur ! râla-t-elle.

\- Nuance, je suis un Serpentard, rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Très bien ! Mais tu me le paieras, promit-elle.

Hermione le laissa derrière lui pour se diriger d'un pas digne vers la salle à manger rejoindre leurs amis. Elle attendit que Drago les rejoigne et se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, sous le regard moqueur du blond :

\- Hum… Voilà, je ne vais pas y aller, par quatre chemins, bredouilla-t-elle. Voilà… hum…

\- Allez, dis-le Grangie, ça ira mieux après, se moqua son petit ami.

\- La ferme, Malefoy ! (regardant les autres en rougissant) Voilà… Je prends bien plus de plaisir avec Drago que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Elle se rassit, cramoisie, sous les éclats de rire de ses ami, même si Ron Et Harry semblaient plus choqués qu'amusés. Drago lui prit alors la main et l'embrassa en public pour la toute première fois, mettant dans son baiser tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore pu lui dire.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà... Cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini !

Je vous avais dit, il y a un moment, que je vous en dirais un peu plus sur cette histoire... parce qu'au final, tout ça ne dure que deux semaines et ça peut sembler super court pour se remettre d'une histoire sérieuse. Je me suis pas mal inspirée de ma vie pour ce récit. Je vis en Belgique mais j'avais tout quitté pour vivre en France avec mon ex (où mon diplôme n'était pas reconnu ;) ). J'ai découvert qu'il ne m'aimait plus dans une discussion msn qu'il avait avec son ex... Et je suis donc revenue en Belgique où j'ai trouvé rapidement du travail dans mon secteur ^^ Puis j'ai rencontré un ami d'une de mes cousines, que j'étais censée connaître depuis des années mais dont je n'avais pas de souvenirs (et lui non plus). Il devait être un coup d'un soir. Ça va faire 9 ans qu'on est ensemble, 2 ans qu'on est mariés, on est propriétaire, on a une fille de 5 ans et on a commencé à vivre ensemble au bout d'un mois et demi de relation... même si les débuts ont été assez... comme dans cette histoire (la confrontation avec mon ex ayant eu lieu sur msn pour ma part XD).

Donc voilà, si vous trouvez qu'ils tournent vite la page, je vous assure que c'est possible :)

Comme je l'ai dit, je ne compte pas faire d'épilogue car je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus... même si je sais comment leur histoire évolue, l'idée de ce récit était la façon dont ils commencent une nouvelle page.

Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! Ici ou sur Facebook ( **Muushya** ), je trouverai une façon de vous répondre ^^

Et aussi, maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans sa globalité. Déçus de la fin ? De l'évolution des choses ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a particulièrement plu ? déplu ? C'est jamais facile de finir une histoire donc j'espère que ce final a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Pas de grosse discussion ni de gros clash, ni de grosse déclaration tout simplement parce que pour moi, ils n'en étaient pas là... Ils survolaient vaguement leur histoire, à présent, elle a vraiment commencé et ce sera donc moins évident de se défiler vu que les choses ont été dites et définies. Et puis Drago reste Drago, il pouvait pas... enfin pas tout de suite, je pense qu'il va s'ouvrir au contact d'Hermione, comme Pansy l'a fait au contact de Ron.

Enfin voilà... je vais arrêter mon blabla et vous dire un tout dernier mot que je pense du fond du coeur :

 **MERCI**


End file.
